L'Art de Manipuler son Monde
by Sophie Orella
Summary: Lucy se retrouve prisonnière des griffes de Grey, parce qu'elle a été imprudente. Reste à savoir s'il est un allié ou un ennemi dans sa conquête du coeur de Natsu. Schoolfic avec beaucoup d'amitié, de l'amour, un peu de sport, et pas mal de prise de tête en perspective. Premier chapitre inspiré d'une autre Fanfic nommée Clanned. Tous les personnages reviennent à Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

« Non ! Ça ne va pas ! »

Gémis une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en chiffonnant une feuille de papier ! Elle s'agrippa les cheveux, on pouvait remarquer des dizaines de feuille de brouillons traîner au sol au niveau de la corbeille. Elle poussa un énième soupire en regardant les tâches d'encre sur ses doigts. Elle arracha une nouvelle feuille à son bloc et reprit sa plume en main. Son horloge murale lui sonna neuf coups. Aujourd'hui, on était dimanche et malheureusement, il était neuf heures du soir... La demoiselle ferma ses grands yeux chocolat lorsque son portable vibra, elle laissa faire sans décrocher. Elle avait un trop gros nœud au ventre par rapport au lendemain. Parce que c'était la Sainte Lucy et pour sa fête, la jeune fille détentrice de ce prénom avait décidé d'écrire une lettre qui confesserait l'amour qu'elle portait à un jeune homme depuis un an maintenant. Elle était trop timide pour lui dire en face.

La lettre avait déjà été écrite et prête, seulement la blonde l'avait trouvé trop quiche et au dernier moment elle l'avait recommencé. Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à en écrire une autre... Tout ce que les gens disaient sur le « laisser parler son cœur » n'était que de la pure connerie, parce que le cœur de la jeune fille était en effervescence et il voulait dire tellement de chose en même temps que cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Elle déchira de nouveau le début de la lettre qu'elle avait encore recommencée. Elle balança le bout de papier contre le mur.

Au même moment la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil en découvrant le champ de bataille. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les cadavres blancs. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'assit sur le bureau où Lucy essayait toujours de rédiger ses sentiments par écrit. Seulement il ne vit qu'une feuille vierge et sa petite sœur en train de sucer son stylo.

« Un problème ?

-Laisse-moi Sting ! Je n'ai pas envie de parler ! Avoua-t-elle sans le regarder.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui est ton amoureux ? Questionna l'ainé aux yeux bleus en ignorant la première phrase de sa sœur.

-Pour que tu me fasses chier avec ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? Jamais !

-Comme tu veux mais j'aurais peut-être pu t'aider. »

Le jeune homme n'insista pas plus et sortit en fermant la porte de la chambre de Lucy. Elle soupira, pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle était éprise d'un de ses amis, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait forcément deux ans de plus ? Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire contre le coup de foudre... Elle s'en souviendrait toujours, le jour où elle l'avait vu. Il était venu apporter des devoirs à Sting, c'était elle qui lui avait ouvert. Elle était restée planté devant le pas de la porte en le regardant partir. A ce moment elle était en troisième et lui comme son frère en Première. Maintenant qu'elle était en Seconde, elle le voyait tous les jours, chaque matin avec ses amis devant le portail de Fairy Tail, son lycée.

Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà fait ses devoirs comme ça elle avait toute la nuit pour écrire sa lettre. C'était tellement dur. Surtout qu'elle avait peur de se prendre un râteau donc elle ne signerait pas. Tant pis, mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle se confesse. Il fallait qu'elle boucle cette fichue déclaration ! Elle tombait de fatigue. Elle décida d'écrire tout ce qu'elle avait ressentie quand elle l'avait vu, croisé, ou tout simplement quand elle pensait à lui.

« Lucy, tu ne manges pas ? »

S'inquiéta une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges. La blonde repoussa son dessert, elle n'avait plus faim. Erza fixa le gâteau glacé avec des yeux pétillants. Sa camarade lui sourit et lui offrit. La jeune rousse ne se pria pas pour engloutir ce fraisier. Cela fit rire une petite bleutée qui répondait au nom de Levy, celle-ci posa son roman qu'elle lisait pour discuter avec la petite sœur de Sting.

« C'est la Sainte Lucy aujourd'hui. Bonne fête !

-Merci...

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Pourtant le Lundi c'est ton jour préféré non ? S'interrogea Erza en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

-Nan nan, tout va bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis juste un peu ballonnée ! Les rassura-t-elle. »

Levy allait lancer un nouveau sujet de conversation quand une chaise la frôla de près. La jeune fille eut tellement peur qu'elle en tomba dans les pommes.

« Ah ! Désolé, c'était l'autre con que je visais mais il s'est écarté ! Beugla un jeune homme très peu vêtu !

-Greeeeeeeeeeeyyy ! Hurla Erza entourée d'une aura de tueuse.»

A ce moment précis plus personne ne parla dans le réfectoire. Il fallait dire que même si la rouquine était en Première, parce qu'elle avait redoublé, elle n'en restait pas moins redoutable de par son titre de représentante des élèves mais aussi par sa maîtrise des pires techniques de combats. Bien évidemment elle connaissait tous les perturbateurs de ce grand Lycée et tous la respectaient. Grey voyant sa camarade se déplacer vers lui avec un des yeux flippant s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Erza n'eut pas le courage de lui courir après, elle le punirait plus tard. Seulement lorsqu'elle retourna à sa table elle ne vit que Levy qui se remettait à peine du choque de l'évanouissement. Lucy s'était échappée...

En ce moment même elle se trouvait devant les casiers déserts du Lycée. Il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. La jeune blonde se mordait la lèvre inférieure, elle tenait une lettre dans ses mains. Elle avait finalement réussit à l'écrire. Elle avait mis le temps, toute la nuit pratiquement. Mais une fois devant le casier du destinataire, elle était prise de panique et de stresse. Elle était paralysée rien qu'en lisant l'étiquette qui affichait le nom de celui qu'elle épiait depuis plusieurs mois. Ses joues étaient d'une jolie couleur rouge alors que ses mains tremblotaient.

Elle se décida enfin à agir et tendit la lettre pour la glisser dans l'étrape du casier. Malheureusement une main l'attrapa. Lucy se retourna paniquer pour faire face à un sourire moqueur.

« Dis donc, t'es qui toi ? Et c'est quoi ça ? Questionna Grey en agitant la lettre de papier vert pomme sous le nez de la jeune fille.

-Je... R-Rend moi ça ! Lança la blonde en essayant de rattraper ce qui lui appartenait, mais le noiraud était trop grand.

\- « A Natsu » Oh c'est mignon! On dirait que le Bonbon à une admiratrice ! S'amusa-t-il en faisant tourner Lucy en bourrique. »

Elle arrêta d'essayer d'attraper sa lettre, se rendant compte que s'était peine perdu. Les larmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez, elle était maudite... De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu la surprendre il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le meilleur ami de Natsu. Grey remarqua vite le changement de comportement de sa nouvelle victime, il en profita pour mieux examiner la petite lettre, la couleur était vraiment jolie et l'écriture appliquée.

« Je t'en prie, rend la moi... Chuchota la demoiselle. »

Le jeune homme n'avait pas un cœur de glace et fut attendrit, mais il n'en montra rien. Après tout, il était en position de force et il aimait bien s'amuser un peu. L'occasion de faire connaissance avec une aussi charmante jeune fille, le poussait à continuer.

« Je suis sûr de t'avoir déjà vu en dehors du bahut, princesse ! C'est quoi ton petit nom ? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire en coin.

-Lucy... »

Il tiqua, c'était un prénom qu'il avait déjà entendu dans la bouche d'un de ses amis. Et son visage ne lui était vraiment pas inconnu. Après quelque seconde, il se rappela de là où il l'avait vu, c'était chez Sting. Une fois, le blond avait invité sa bande d'ami, et il leur avait présenté sa petite sœur. Il se demandait si son ami était au courant que sa sœur avait un faible pour Natsu. En tout cas il avait une idée et il allait s'amuser.

« Alors Lucy ! Je garde cette petite déclaration ! »

Il vit le visage de la demoiselle se décomposer perdant tout espoir de retrouver sa lettre. Grey ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, cette fille ne cachait absolument pas ses émotions. Il pouvait deviner tout ce à quoi elle pensait rien qu'en regardant dans ses yeux. Il allait lui poser une condition, après tout il avait un devoir à faire et franchement il n'avait pas envie de bosser dessus. Il se doutait bien que cette Lucy n'allait pas lui faire un travail magnifique, mais au moins il aurait quelque chose à rendre et ça l'arrangeait bien. Il se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincé entre le casier et le corps de Grey.

« Je te la rendrais à une condition : J'ai une dissertation de philosophie à rendre pour Lundi prochain... Tu vas me la faire et en échange je te la rendrais, princesse !

-Mais...

-Hum hum. Je ne voudrais pas déranger mais, si un peu quand même. Annonça sarcastiquement une voix suave. »

Grey poussa un juron et se décala de la jeune fille rougissante. Il fallait vraiment qu'il vienne l'emmerder alors qu'il avait trouvé une jolie victime.

« Toujours là quand on s'y attend le moins, toi ! Répliqua le jeune ébène en glissant discrètement la lettre dans sa poche de jean arrière.

-Bref, avec les mecs on va au café d'à côté, d'ailleurs ils y sont déjà ! Ils ont pris ton sac aussi. Informa le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. »

Grey hocha de la tête, alors que Natsu leur avait déjà tourné le dos. Lucy était restée pétrifiée le dos contre les casiers, elle l'avait entendu parler, sa voix... La jeune fille avait du mal à décrocher du petit monde ou elle était. Le Lycéen le remarqua et claqua de ses doigts devant le visage rougeoyant de la blonde. Celle-ci retomba sur terre et voulu s'en aller.

« Non mais que crois-tu, princesse ? Mon cahier de philo se trouve dans mon sac, alors tu vas m'accompagner ! »

Le tout accompagné d'un beau sourire qui fit frémir la jeune fille. Lucy avait l'impression que tout le hasard du monde s'était ligué contre elle. Elle gémit à l'idée de devoir affronter toute la bande de terminal de son frère. Et surtout elle espérait que Sting ne soit pas avec eux, sinon elle aurait bien du mal à justifier sa présence. D'un coup de panique, elle fit faux bon, et pris la direction inverse pour tenter de s'échapper.

Mais c'était sans compter Grey qui l'attrapa par la main et la tira de force vers la sortie, heureusement qu'elle n'avait plus cours, ses profs étaient absents. Ils sortirent du Lycée et firent un petit bout de chemin toujours la main dans la main, d'ailleurs cela portait à la confusion mais elle s'en moquait éperdument, elle allait de nouveau voir Natsu de près et sans se cacher.

Elle était si excitée et tellement stressée. Elle allait pouvoir lui parler peut être même, il allait la voir, alors qu'elle était toujours si transparente. Elle était tellement euphorique qu'elle en avait oublié que son frère pouvait être là. Elle commençait même à sourire, et Grey en lui jetant un regard retint un rire, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une gamine. Au bout d'un petit moment ils arrivèrent enfin au dit café. Grey poussa la porte et rejoint ses potes qui braillaient comme des bêtes aux grands désarrois du serveur qui n'arrêtait pas de se boucher les oreilles dès qu'il le pouvait.

« Un peu de tenu je ramène une demoiselle ! »

Lucy soupira de soulagement en ne voyant pas son frère, c'était déjà ça en moins. Le noiraud s'assit et la tira contre lui de façon à ce qu'elle s'assoie sur ses jambes. Le groupe de garçon se tut et admira le joli petit cœur que leur avait amené Grey. Une belle blondinette toute timide à la poitrine plutôt opulente et une peau laiteuse. Une beauté simple mais agréable.

Il était clair que le brun profitait de la situation, et Lucy se serait surement relevée, si elle n'avait pas capté la présence de celui qu'elle aimait. Malgré elle, elle se mit à sourire, c'était la première fois depuis un an qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près sans avoir à se cacher. Lucy posa ses yeux sur Natsu, mais il ne la regardait pas. Il n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête pour voir qui son ami avait ramené. Il jouait avec sa tasse de café en poussant des soupirs. Elle fit la moue, tout le monde le vit mais personne ne fit le rapprochement avec le rosé.

« Mais putain ! Arrête de déprimer, sale con ! Hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et le visage affichant de multiple piercing.

-Elle me manque ... Soupira Natsu en l'ignorant. »

Lucy ne pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, elle savait parfaitement de qui il parlait et malgré elle, ça lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Seul Grey fit attention à l'état de la jeune fille, il se contenta juste de resserrer ses bras qu'il avait entouré autour d'elle. Grey allait répliquer quelque chose quand le même jeune homme continua de hurler sur Natsu.

« Mais oublie là, bordel ! Tu fais chier tout le monde pour une gonzesse qui t'a plaqué ! Et pour une autre nana en plus ! Décroche ! Ca fait deux mois, déjà. S'énerva de nouveau Gajeel.

-Oui mais... »

Cette fois ci l'homme aux piercings ne put se retenir d'envoyer valser d'un coup de poing le rosé.

« Pfiouuuu... Soupira un jeune homme roux en costard. S'il vous plait changeons de discussion ! Alors mademoiselle qu'elle est votre jolie petit nom ?

-J-je... Lucy !»

Elle avait l'horrible envie de se frapper, pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à prononcer une simple phrase sans bégayer. Ils allaient vraiment la prendre pour une idiote. Ou une fille vraiment mais vraiment très timide. Alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le cas, elle était juste comme ça dans les situations qui l'intimidaient. Et on pouvait dire que se retrouver être scruté par plusieurs garçons pendant plusieurs minutes l'angoissait assez. Le silence qui s'était installée depuis moins d'une minute fut brisé par le rouquin qui lui avait demandé son prénom, il avait quelque chose de bizarre dans sa manière de la regarder. Il se déplaça à vive allure pour s'approcher d'elle et s'emparer de sa main, la lui embrassant gentiment.

« Mes yeux n'ont jamais vu une beauté aussi exquise que vous, m'épouseriez-vous dans l'instant ? Lucy resta pantoise devant une telle déclaration.

-Tu vas peut-être un peu vite là, Loki ? Rigola un autre camarade aux cheveux bleu.

-Dégage, pauvre con ! S'esclaffa Grey en dégageant la main de Lucy de l'emprise de son ami. Va en draguer une autre !

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, beau brun, mais à cette jolie femme. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Je suis un très bon parti. Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Euh, non...»

Des rires se firent entendre parmi les garçons, ça devait bien être l'une de première fois où une fille se montrait aussi insensible aux charmes du rouquin. Alors que certain était parti dans des fous rires comme Gajeel, Loki lui implora le ciel pour son cœur brisé.

Grey profita de cet élan de bonne humeur pour faire un tour de table histoire que Lucy connaisse tous les prénoms. Elle n'eu pas vraiment de mal à les retenir : Grey, Loki, Natsu, Gajeel, et Jellal. Elle les connaissait tous plus ou moins, déjà parce que son frère lui parlait souvent d'eux mais aussi par Erza après tout c'était aussi son groupe d'ami quand elle était en première l'année dernière.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Lucy n'avait pas vraiment bougé de place. Elle en avait même oublié qu'elle était sur les genoux d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et sa langue se déliait plus facilement. Le groupe ne posa pas de question sur la relation qu'elle pouvait entretenir avec Grey. D'ailleurs ça l'étonna mais elle se dit que ça devait être assez évident vu l'image qu'ils renvoyaient. Ils ressemblaient à un couple. Et dans la tête des autres elle devait avoir sur le front l'étiquette : petite amie de Grey.

Et ça la dérangeait parce que ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'elle voulait. Certes pouvoir être proche de Natsu la rendait heureuse, mais ce n'était pas de la bonne façon. La blonde jeta un regard, d'ailleurs à celui qui occupait son esprit, il se massait sa joue meurtrie. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot depuis qu'il s'était pris un coup. Lucy désespérait d'un jour pouvoir attirer son attention. Tout d'un coup elle se sentait en trop, elle ne voulait pas déranger une telle bande d'amis par sa présence. Et elle se rendait compte que plus elle restait là, plus elle se trompait. Elle voulait Natsu et en restant avec Grey comme ça, elle détruisait elle-même les infimes chances qu'elle pouvait avoir auprès du jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Elle regarda Grey, alors qu'elle était prise d'un élan de panique. Il le sentit, elle n'était pas bien. Il se dit qu'il allait devoir lui parler plus tard une idée saugrenu lui était venue en tête et celui-ci ne lui fit qu'un clin d'œil qu'elle ne comprit pas. Il en profita pour ouvrir le sac qui se tenait à ses pieds. Il en sortit son cahier de philo et un stylo. Il lui nota la consigne de la dissertation et son numéro pour qu'elle puisse le joindre.

« Aller file, princesse ! »

La jeune demoiselle ne se fit pas prier, elle attrapa le cahier le rangea dans son sac et fila vers la porte. Seulement, au moment où Lucy voulu sortir elle tomba nez à nez avec son frère.

« Lucy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

* * *

_**Bonjour, **_

_**Une amie m'a convaincu de revenir sur ce site. Certaine de mes histoires avaient été supprimées par le site sans me donner de raison et ça m'avait vraiment mise hors de moi. Si bien que je m'étais promis de ne jamais revenir. Mais j'ai décidé de redonner une chance à ce site. On va voir ce que ça donne. Ce premier chapitre vient d'une histoire que j'écris depuis des années, à un rythme extrêmement lent. I ce jour 8 chapitres, que j'ai publié initialement sur mon Skyblog toujours actif du nom de "mes-fictions-fanfics", puis sur ou encore sur Wattpad. Donc, je vais publier les 7 autres chapitres très vites, je dirais dans le courant du weekend et celui de la semaine prochaine. Surement un par jour. Et comme je travaille activement sur cette histoire pour la reprendre j'espère bien pouvoir vous offrir des chapitres nouveaux de manière régulière. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Très gros bisous. **_


	2. Chapter 2

La blonde morte de honte s'en alla s'en répondre, en courant. Son frère la rappela, tentant de la faire revenir mais elle disparut au croisement d'une rue et il n'avait pas le courage de lui courir après. Sting fit vite le rapprochement entre la bande de cons qui lui servait d'ami et sa sœur. Il pénétra le petit établissement accompagné d'une aura massacrante, si bien qu'une fois arrive auprès de ses amis il écrasa sa main sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à ma petite sœur, bande d'enfoirés ?

-Ahhh c'est ta sœur ? S'écria la joyeuse troupe.»

Mais Sting n'était absolument pas d'humeur à rigoler. Sa petite soeur était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et il était hors de question qu'il laisse un des mecs de ses amis l'approcher d'un peu trop près. Il les connaissait trop pour savoir quel genre de regard il pouvait porter sur une fille comme elle.

« Le premier qui la touche, bande d'obsédé...

-Oh oh, calme c'est vrai qu'elle est bien foutue mais le seul qui risque de la toucher c'est le gars qu'elle aime. Ricana le noiraud en lançant un regard discret à Natsu que personne ne vu.

-Tu le connais ?! Hurla le blond en le choppant par le t-shirt.

-Ouais. Répondit-il calmement sans une once de déstabilisation.

-C'est toi ? Beugla Sting sous le regard ahuri de leurs amis.

-Peut-être... »

Le lendemain arriva très vite pour Lucy, elle était dans sa salle de bain en train de perfectionner son léger maquillage. Elle sursauta et se mit du mascara sur la joue quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Un Sting plutôt anxieux venait d'entrer.

« C'est de Grey que t'es amoureuse depuis tout ce temps ? »

Lucy resta concentré sur son maquillage, elle aurait aimé lui dire que non, qu'elle était dingue de Natsu mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Se servir de Grey pour se rapprocher du rosé était peut-être une mauvaise idée mais elle n'avait rien d'autre pour approcher le garçon qu'elle convoitait. Lucy imaginait rester avec Grey le temps qu'elle lui rédige son devoir, ainsi elle avait sept jours pour créer un lien amical avec Natsu. Ensuite le brun lui rendrait sa lettre et Lucy n'aurait plus qu'à faire croire qu'elle avait rompu d'avec Grey.

Elle se demandait, d'ailleurs si c'était le plan de Grey aussi, la faire passer pour sa copine, ou tentait-il simplement de faire ce qu'il veut d'elle grâce au chantage ? Elle ne savait pas, après tout elle ne le connaissait pas. La jeune fille soupira et son frère, qui attendait toujours que sa sœur lui parle, prit ça comme une réponse positive. Il sortit.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, cette histoire avait basculé en un jour. Maintenant elle se retrouvait à la merci d'un des mecs les plus populaires du bahut. Au moins sa cote allait monter, et elle n'allait pas se faire que des amies, il faut dire que Grey n'était pas moche, ah ça non ! En plus, il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de foot de l'équipe du lycée... Mais bon certes, il y avait pas mal d'avantage à être avec un beau mec comme lui, mais elle ne devait pas trop s'attarder sur lui. Son objectif était Natsu qui d'ailleurs lui aussi était très beau et un très bon joueur de l'équipe.

Même si cette année les pronostics du Journal des Fées pariaient sur Grey, il faut dire que Natsu n'avait pas vraiment donner le meilleur de lui même avec tout ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie. La finale se jouerait dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, le vendredi.

Mais bon, même si elle avait déjà élaboré une stratégie, pour Lucy le mieux à faire, du moins ce qui convenait le plus à sa personnalité, était de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Peut-être que Grey n'allait pas du tout la faire passer pour sa copine, et qu'il allait juste mener au bout son chantage. Elle soupira une deuxième fois. Même si avec cette option, elle ne se rapprochera pas de Natsu, elle récupéra au moins sa lettre. Elle se promit de la déchirer, écrire une lettre était vraiment trop con, plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle le pensait, elle avait été conne. C'était mieux que Natsu ne la lise pas. Tant pis pour ce qu'elle ressentait, un jour elle trouverait la force de lui dire en face. Elle espérait aussi que l'ébène n'allait pas l'ouvrir... Il n'y avait, certes, que ses sentiments, mais c'était personnel quand même.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Lucy sortit de ses songes, il était l'heure de partir. Elle, qui se trouvait maintenant dans le couloir de son immeuble en train de fermer la porte à clé, croisa les doigts en espérant attirer la chance.

« Bah alors Sting on a failli t'attendre ! Annonça Grey en le saluant, tous les autres firent de même.

-Tu sors vraiment avec Lucy ? Elle n'a pas nié... Avoua le blond en faisant la moue.

-Belle et intelligente en plus ! Rigola-t-il, laissant les autres perplexes.

-C'est pas elle, là bas ? Questionna un jeune garçon du nom de Rogue. »

Tous posèrent alors leurs yeux sur la jeune fille blonde qui marchait en direction du Lycée. Inévitablement elle devrait passer devant eux pour rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. La jeune fille avançait tête baissé, et d'un pas indécis. Grey la trouva trop mignonne, comment son crétin de meilleur ami ne pouvait-il pas la remarquer ?

C'est quand elle commençait à se rapprocher d'eux qu'elle fut interpellé par la voix d'une jeune fille :

« Lucy ! Ma chérie ! »

Quand la jeune blonde se retourna elle du réceptionner une demoiselle aux grands yeux bleus. Grey soupira en regardant Natsu, s'était le seul moment qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver... Mentalement le noiraud espérait que Lucy n'était pas la fille pour qui Lisanna avait plaqué le rosé, sinon c'était mal, mais très mal barré.

« M-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas partir un an, à l'étranger ? Questionna Lucy à la demoiselle aux cheveux blancs.

-Kana n'arrête pas de boire et de me tromper ! Je l'ai plaqué comme une merde. Pleurnicha Lisanna dans les bras de la lycéenne.

-Arf, tu dis ça, mais dans quelques jours Kana va venir te chercher et vous allez repartir ensemble... Soupira-t-elle en se détachant de l'étreinte.

-T-tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Tu m'en veux toujours d'être sor-

-Haha, tais-toi ! Hurla Lucy en plaquant sa main devant la bouche de la blanche. »

Elle l'entraîna le plus loin possible à l'intérieur du Lycée. L'ambiance dans le groupe des garçons devient très tendue, surtout à cause de l'aura pessimiste de Natsu et des autres qui n'osaient rien dire. C'est le rosé qui brisa le silence.

« Faut que j'aille lui parler !

-Natsu ça suffit maintenant ! Tu ne vois pas que Lisanna n'en a plus rien à faire de toi ! Elle ne t'a même pas vu... Tu risques juste de te faire souffrir plus. Laisse la vivre, ne fait pas l'égoïste ! »

Sting ne pu s'empêcher de le sermonner, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais la petite Lisa il l'aimait bien et il en avait, lui aussi, marre que Natsu se morfonde en répétant toujours le même prénom.

« Depuis quand tu sais ce qui est bon pour elle de toute façon ?! S'irrita le jeune rosé en serrant les poings.

-Depuis qu'elle est la meilleure amie de Lucy. L'informa le blond d'un ton neutre.

-Je trouve que ta petite sœur traîne un peu partout à mon avis. Lança-t-il sèchement le regard plein de sous-entendu. »

Sting cru qu'il allait devenir fou, il ne rêvait pas Natsu venait de dire que sa sœur adorée était une traînée. Si Rogue ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras, qui sait ce qui se serait passé. S'il y avait bien une règle à respecter avec le blond, c'était bien celle de ne pas manquer de respect à Lucy. Mais si Sting retint ses coups, Grey lui ne se gêna pas pour envoyer son meilleur ami dans valser dans les roses avec un beau coup de poing au visage.

« Viens avec moi, espèce d'abrutis, là, j'en ai marre ! Ordonna le brun en le choppa par le t-shirt. »

Natsu ne chercha pas à se débattre, commençant juste par tenter de se remettre du coup qu'il avait pris et qui l'avait plutôt sonné. Grey profita de la faiblesse du jeune homme pour le traîner dans les couloirs du Lycée, le reste du petit groupe n'avait pas suivit, préférant calmer Sting encore très en colère.

Les élèves se retournèrent au passage des deux garçons et certains, intrigués les suivirent. Grey s'arrêta quand il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait, Lisanna. D'ailleurs elle se trouvait toujours avec Lucy. Elles semblaient bien discutés et il eu quelques remords à les interrompre mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

« Lisanna ! »

Ce hurlement résonna sur les murs abîmés de ce vieille établissement faisant se retourner plusieurs élèves. Les deux jeunes filles, prisent dans leur conversation, s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner vers celui qui avait élevé la voix. Elles furent surprises de trouver Grey tirant Natsu qui grimaçait encore de douleur. Les lycéens, attirés par le bruit s'était amassés autour d'eux et Lisanna se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Très peu confiante de se retrouver en face du garçon qu'elle avait rejeté d'une façon assez minable, elle le savait. Elle avait mal fait les choses avec Natsu, et elle regrettait. Il était temps pour elle qu'elle lui parle convenablement. Elle chercha du courage en agrippant le bras de Lucy. La seule force qui était à ses cotés, et qui ne semblait ne jamais l'abandonner.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa meilleure amie, Lucy la connaissait, tellement bien. Elle ne pourrait jamais la laisser tomber, elle l'avait toujours soutenu, et le ferait toujours. Même si ça voulait dire, pour Lucy, s'effacer, et faire passer Lisanna en premier. Celle-ci trouva en sa meilleure amie la sérénité pour répondre à Grey.

« O-oui...

-J'aimerais que t'explique à cet abruti qu'entre lui et toi, s'est fini. Définitivement, parce que ce n'est pas encore rentré dans le petit pois qui lui sert de cerveau.

-J-je... Natsu ? »

L'interpellé leva des yeux implorant vers la jeune fille, celle-ci en croisant son regard fit une légère grimace et baissa la tête honteuse. Elle avait du lui faire tellement de mal en le quittant. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire pour qu'il ne souffre plus ? Était-ce au moins possible ? Elle cherchait ses mots, et pour Natsu comme pour elle, ses quelques secondes parurent une éternité. Quand elle finit enfin par prendre la parole, le jeune garçon resta accroché à ses lèvres.

« Je... suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir abandonné comme ça. Il y a deux mois, mais j'étais honteuse, et je n'arrivais pas à te dire que j'aimais... une autre personne. Alors je me suis enfui, oui. Comme une lâche, mais je pensais que tu t'en remettrais.»

Lisanna s'arrêta dans son monologue, elle n'osait même pas regarder Natsu. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir dans ses yeux. Que ce soit de la haine, de la douleur, ou même pire de l'amour, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Tout ça devait vraiment prendre fin, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avec lui. Ainsi, il pourrait aller de l'avant et Lisanna s'enlèverait un poids. Elle pris une grande bouffée d'air, serra les plis de la jupe de son uniforme avec une main et s'accrocha un peu plus à la manche de Lucy avec l'autre.

« Je suis désolée, je t'ai aimé c'est sûr. Mais, c'est terminé maintenant, vraiment. J'aime Kana et j'y peux rien. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, mais juste de passer à autre chose. Trouve quelqu'un qui t'aimera, toi et rien que toi. »

Ca y est, c'était fait, Lisanna n'en revenait pas, elle avait réussi à dire ce qu'elle aurait du dire à Natsu le jour où elle l'a quitté. Autour d'elle les réactions se firent très variées. Certain avait la bouche ouverte à en gober des mouches, d'autres ne comprenaient juste pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais le plus important pour Lisanna était de savoir ce que pensait Lucy. Celle-ci était restée immobile tout le long du monologue et ne bougeait toujours pas.

Toutes les deux avaient mis au clair les choses quand Lisanna avait rompu avec Natsu, mais la jeune se doutait bien que Lucy avait encore du mal à la pardonner pour le mal qu'elle avait leur avait fait. Surement le temps ferait son travail et les rancœurs finiraient par disparaître.

« C'est cool ! Hurla un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. »

Jason était le rédacteur en chef du journal du Lycée et ce genre de potin faisait monter son tirage. Il était le seul à être aussi excité par cet événement. Lisanna, comprenant que si Jason était là, ça voulait dire que son monologue allait paraître dans le journal du Lucy, très mal à l'aise, elle préféra s'enfuir.

Lucy n'arrivait juste pas à décider de ce qu'elle devait faire, suivre sa meilleure amie, ou rester ici. Elle avait envie de prendre Natsu dans ses bras, de le réconforter, et de lui dire qu'elle était la personne qui l'aimait, lui et rien que lui. Mais ce n'était surement pas le moment. Elle partit, le cœur lourd, sur les traces de Lisanna, certaine de la trouver là où elle pensait.

Grey quand à lui jeta un regard à son ami qu'il lâcha, car il venait de remarquer qu'il le tenait toujours par le t-shirt. Mais la réaction de Natsu tarda trop à venir. Grey aurait aimé qu'il pète un câble contre n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, même contre lui. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, mais rien ne vint. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, et les lycéens finirent par se disperser voyant que le spectacle était terminé.

Seul un fou resta là, et comme pour prouver qu'il était bien fou, il s'avança vers Grey et Natsu. Le brun resta impassible mais dans sa tête il s'attendait au pire. Si Jason en remettait une couche en posant une question à Natsu sur ce qui venait de se passer, ça pouvait vraiment mal finir. Mais apparemment le pseudo journaliste ne reculait devant rien. Une fois qu'il fut arriver devant eux, Grey ne pu s'empêcher de prendre les devants en lui demandant de partir.

« Désolé, mais je ne partirais pas avant d'avoir posé au moins une question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu captes pas ? Barre-toi ! S'énerva le brun.

-Natsu, serais-tu ressortis avec Lisanna si elle te l'avait proposé au lieu de rompre définitivement malgré tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ?

-Vous voulez pas qu'on aille bouffer plutôt ? »

Grey et Jason restèrent pantois devant cette demande. C'était comme si, Natsu n'avait pas écouter la question, en tout cas il l'ignorait royalement. En tout cas, cela eut le don de soulager Grey, un Natsu qui mange c'est un Natsu qui va un minimum bien. Alors, certes, son meilleur ami devait être attristé par ce que Lisanna lui avait dit, mais Natsu devait bien avoir eu le temps en deux mois, de se rendre compte qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avec lui.

Jason, une fois la surprise passée se mit à penser qu'aller prendre un petit déjeuner ne lui ferait pas de mal, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas cours avant dix heures. Grey leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit le blond accepter la proposition de Natsu. Voilà maintenant qu'ils aillaient sécher au moins le premier et peut être le deuxième cours de la matinée, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas en dix minutes qu'ils aillaient avoir le temps de manger.

Tandis que Natsu prenait déjà la direction de la sortie tout en entraînant le pseudo reporter avec lui, Grey leur fit comprendre qu'il les rejoindrait dans leur établissement favoris dans quelques minutes le temps de régler un truc, un truc qui avait une très belle poitrine et des cheveux blonds.

Grey avait une petite idée d'où Lisanna et Lucy avait du finir leur course. Généralement les filles allaient aux toilettes pour parler entre elles, chose qu'il avait bien du mal à comprendre d'ailleurs. Mais il ne se trompa pas. Il trouva Lucy, appuyée contre une porte protégeant un cabinet. Lisanna devait se trouver derrière. La blonde tentait de la rassurer sur le fait que peut être Jason ne publierait pas les détails de ce qu'elle avait dit. Mais elle n'était pas très convaincante puisque Lucy ne croyait même pas en ce qu'elle disait. Elle était sûre et certaine que demain un article serait publié.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule qu'elle remarqua la présence du brun et sa proximité. Elle mis rapidement une distance de sécurité sans oublié de lâché un petit cri de surprise. Grey ne pu qu'en esquisser un sourire, cette blonde était vraiment drôle à taquiner. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas à ça, il avait une penser pour la jeune fille enfermée dans le cabinet qui devait ne pas être très fraîche après ce qui s'était passé. Il toqua.

« Lisanna ? C'est Grey. Excuse-moi de t'avoir demandé un truc pareil devant tout le monde, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne.

-Je me sens si mal... Murmura une petite voix.»

La porte finit par s'ouvrir tout doucement sur une Lisanna livide, elle recoiffa ses cheveux par réflexe et soupira. Elle s'avança vers les robinets et s'aspergea le visage d'eau comme pour bien se réveiller. Elle finit par s'adresser de nouveau au seul garçon présent.

« Mais tu as eu raison. Au moins, c'est finit, on n'en parlera plus... »

Lucy fit un petit sourire en voyant le visage soulagé de son amie. Elle préférait largement la voir comme ça qu'autrement. Grey aussi était content de ce qui s'était passé, il espérait que son meilleur ami réussirait enfin à passer à autre chose, à porter de nouveau un regard sur les autres filles. D'ailleurs ça lui rappela que s'il était venu rejoindre Lucy et Lisanna, en dehors du fait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Lisanna, c'était pour informer de ce qu'il avait prévu avec elle demain.

« Lucy, il faut que je te parle... La concernée releva la tête signe qu'elle l'écoutait. Demain après-midi, avec mon groupe on va à la piscine, tu viens ! Je viendrais te chercher à la fin des cours. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre une approbation ou un refus, et il partit. Lucy le trouva culotté. Il croyait peut-être que parce qu'il avait sa lettre il pouvait lui imposer tout ce qu'il voulait ? N'importe quoi, il se prenait vraiment pour un mec au dessus de tout. Bon Lucy ira à la piscine, mais parce qu'elle le voulait et pas parce qu'il lui demandait. Et en plus comment pouvait-il savoir à quelle heure elle terminait les cours demain ? Lucy bouillonnait à l'intérieur, et Lisanna la regarda perplexe.

« Je croyais que t'étais amoureuse de Natsu...

-Vas y crie le aussi. Après tout ce n'est un secret pour personne. »

Lucy n'avait pu s'empêcher d'ironiser un peu. Bon il n'y avait personne mais rien n'était sûr, il suffisait qu'une oreille indiscret traine quelque part et son secret serait dévoilé à tout le bahut. Lisanna fit une moue contrarié. Certes elle avait oublié que c'était un secret mais elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Puis elle avait de quoi être surprise. Depuis quand Lucy était aussi proche de Grey ? Lisanna ne comprenait pas très bien la situation.

« Bon je t'explique vite fait... Mais tu ne le répète à personne, ni à Erza et encore moins à ta sœur !

-Promis ! Mais raconte ! Sourit la jeune fille intriguée.

-Eh bien, hier, je voulais glisser ma déclaration écrite dans le casier de Natsu, mais Grey m'a intercepté et depuis il la garde, il a dit qu'il me la rendrait lundi prochain, si je faisais sa dissertation de philosophie...

-Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Lisanna avec entrain. Tu sais, Grey est un peu con sur les bords, mais il est gentil et il devrait être un bon allié... Sauf s'il a été séduit par ton charme et là, t'es pas dans le caca.

-C'est gentil, ça rassure... »

« Ah, j'ai cru que Jason ne partirait jamais en cours ! »

Balança Grey en s'asseyant aux côtés de son meilleur ami qui avait le cul posé dans l'herbe du parc dans un coin isolé. Natsu s'était rendu ici, avec aucune intention d'aller en cours pour la matinée. Le brun s'était un peu senti obligé de l'accompagner, après tout, c'était de sa faute si Lisanna l'avait rejeté ce matin. Il s'était un peu laissé emporter mais il restait persuadé qu'il avait bien fait.

Natsu regardait les nuages défilés dans le ciel, ça l'occupait. Grey ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder un sujet de conversation. Il regrettait tellement l'ancien Natsu, celui qui hurlait à tout va pour rien, qui prenait la mouche dès qu'une occasion se présentait. Son pote quoi, là il avait l'impression d'être ami avec un marshmallow ratatiné. Est-ce qu'une rupture devait faire aussi mal ? C'est la question que se posait le brun. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de vrai relation, voir Natsu dans cet état ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie d'essayer.

« T'es pas tout seul... Et si tu t'en cherchais une autre ?

-J'sais pas. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Natsu, faut que tu te reprennes ! Tu vas finir par me flaire flipper, à être dans cet état là !

-... Peut-être qu'il aurait fallu que je sois une femme... Réfléchit le rosé en regardant un nuage.

-Ok, j'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais tu me fais vraiment flipper, là !

-J'ai vraiment une tête qui pousse les nanas à devenir lesbienne ?

-Crétin... »

Voilà tout ce que trouva Grey à dire à son ami. «Si seulement Lucy savait à quel point t'es con, la pauvre retournerait d'où elle vient. » Et ça c'était ce que le brun pensait et qu'il avait retenu à l'intérieur de sa bouche in extremis. Natsu ne répondit pas à l'insulte, comme il aurait pu le faire avant. Il se contenta juste de se relever et de proposer à son ami de finir chez lui. Les deux jeunes marchèrent dans la rue en pleine effervescence, en même temps le mardi était jour de marché.

Ils traversèrent un ou deux quartiers avant d'arriver chez le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses. Natsu ne vivait pas dans un des plus beaux quartiers, mais celui ci dégageait quelque chose de chaleureux, surement parce qu'ici on avait conscience qu'il fallait s'entraider pour vivre mieux. L'appartement était vide puisque Natsu vivait avec son père et que celui-ci était à son travail. Quand à sa mère, elle était en mission humanitaire. Sa petite soeur était chez leurs grands parents le temps que sa mère reviennent. Et son grand frère avait quitté la maison depuis qu'il s'était marié. Natsu se retrouvait donc presque seul toute la journée depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Grey et Natsu se déchaussèrent et enlevèrent leur veste. Le brun connaissait cet endroit par cœur et savait exactement où ranger ses affaires. En même temps, Grey connaissait son meilleur ami depuis tellement de temps et à force de jouer chez l'un puis chez l'autre, Natsu se sentait chez lui chez Grey, et vice versa pour Grey chez Natsu.

Ils prirent la direction de la chambre de jeune garçon, une fois atteinte Natsu se laissa aller sur lit. Mais son meilleur ami au lieu de prendre place prévint qu'il partait aux toilettes, si bien qu'il balança son sac sur le lit, dit sac qui atterrit bien évidemment sur la tête de Natsu. Celui-ci jura d'ailleurs et laissa tomber sans vergogne, l'objet qui avait servit de projectile, au sol.

Un papier vert dépassant d'un cahier du cartable ouvert attira l'œil de Natsu. Celui-ci attendit que son meilleur ami sorte de sa chambre pour aller voir de quoi il s'agissait. Une fois sûr d'être seul, il se jeta sur le papier. En l'examinant un peu, il découvrit que c'était une lettre mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il y avait marqué son prénom dessus. Il n'arriva pas à capter l'odeur, où disons que le parfum ne correspondait pas à ceux qu'il connaissait et pourtant Natsu avait un très bon nez. Mais ça, il suffisait de prendre un parfum et d'en asperger sur la lettre pour brouiller les pistes.

Le jeune homme réfléchit encore avant d'être interrompu par son meilleur ami qui vira rouge en le voyant avec quelque chose d'ultra privé dans les mains.

« Natsu à quoi est-ce que tu touches !?

-Pourquoi t'as ce genre de lettre dans ton sac, et avec mon nom dessus en plus ? »


	3. Chapter 3

« Pourquoi t'as ce genre de lettre dans ton sac, et avec mon nom dessus, en plus ? »

Un long silence s'en suivit, Grey ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il ne tenait absolument pas à lui dire la vérité mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver un mensonge acceptable. Natsu continuait de le regarder avec son air interrogatif, ce qui ne manquait pas d'agacer Grey.

« Rhoo, et puis merde ! Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! »

Le noiraud arracha ainsi la lettre verte des mains du fouineur avant de la glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean. Natsu le regarda abasourdi pendant deux minutes. Puis finalement il soupira. Le rosé connaissait bien son meilleur ami, et il avait tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. A tous les coups Grey devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Soit il voulait le caser rapidement avec une hystérique, ou alors la seule autre explication pour que le noiraud détienne une telle lettre c'est qu'il devait... Natsu pouffa. Grey tira une tête étrange, voir son ami faire ce petit rire était toujours signe qu'il allait sortir une énorme connerie et il avait peur de ce que cela serait cette fois. Et il avait raison.

« Ah... Ca y est, je sais ! En fait, t'es juste dingue de moi et tu ne savais pas comment me le dire. Réfléchit Natsu en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Viens me faire un petit bisou. »

Grey ne sut pas s'il devait rire ou bien pleurer de l'idiotie de son ami. Il tapa son front avec la paume de sa main, tant dis que son coéquipier de foot rigola à s'en rouler par terre. Le brun fit un petit sourire avant de le taper dans les côtes. Maintenant, il ne rigolait plus, il couinait en se tortillant sur son lit.

Franchement, Natsu était une vraie chochotte quand il s'y mettait. Ce n'était qu'un petit coup de pied de rien du tout. Pauvre Lucy ! Il était bien loin de l'image qu'elle devait se faire de lui. Ou alors elle le savait mais elle était juste aussi idiote que lui. Ca donnerait un couple d'idiot. A réfléchir, Grey n'était plus trop sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais si Lucy était une fille intelligente, ça serait vraiment dommage de la laisser à Natsu qui, il fallait le dire, était juste un chieur aux cheveux roses. Grey, lui au moins, il était beau gosse. S'il était une fille, il se choisirait lui plutôt que Natsu, il n'y avait pas photo. Il sourit à son reflet dans le petit miroir mural de la chambre.

Son meilleur ami toussota pour capter l'attention de Grey qui le regarda de ses yeux sombres. Il se demandait bien pourquoi une jeune fille aussi timide que la blonde pouvait en être tombée amoureuse de ce gars là. Mais bon, ce n'était pas son problème de savoir pourquoi.

« Que penses-tu de Lucy ?

-Qui ? Demanda Natsu perdu.

-La fille que j'ai ramenée au café ! S'énerva Grey de savoir qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

-Celle qui était avec Lisanna ?

-Ouais. Tu la trouves comment ? S'impatienta-t-il en tapant du pied.

-Blonde. »

Grey manqua de s'étouffer, c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire cet idiot ? Il avait pourtant pleins de chose pour décrire Lucy. Belle, timide, touchante, étrange, gentille. Il lui en venait tant d'autre, en plus. Et lui, il sortait juste la couleur de ses cheveux. Il soupira, pourquoi elle s'intéressait à ce gars ?

Natsu fit de même, Grey s'attendait à quoi aussi ? Il n'allait pas lui sortir un compliment, tout simplement parce que la petite était censée être la copine de son meilleur ami et qu'il ne voulait pas de problème de jalousie. Il ne pouvait pas non plus sortir un défaut sinon il se serait fait mettre en pièce. Grey ayant un ego surdimensionné, toute les filles avec qui il sortait, étaient pour lui synonyme de merveille. Alors que Natsu avec son regard objectif avait bien vu que dans le flot de petite amie que son meilleur amie avait eut, il y en avait qui n'était vraiment pas jolie. Mais il se gardait bien de le lui dire.

C'était une question empoisonnée que Grey lui avait posé. Il ne voulait pas s'embrouiller avec son pote pour une petite gonzesse de passage, dans deux semaines Natsu était persuadé que Grey irait draguer une autre fille. Mais si, ça avait été une fille sans importance, alors il lui aurait sorti qu'elle ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

Enfin, une petite voix lui disait qu'il n'était pas objectif, et qu'elle avait vraiment l'air gentille. Mais il la jugeait méchamment simplement parce qu'elle avait une place dans la vie de Lisanna. Il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le souvenir de son ex-copine était encore brûlant dans son esprit. Il rêvait de pouvoir être à la place de cette blonde, de pouvoir partager des moments avec Lisanna. C'est parce qu'il était jaloux de cette Lucy qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir un regard neutre envers elle, elle l'énervait. Même s'il ne le dirait jamais à personne, et encore moins à Grey qui était son petit copain.

« Elle viendra à la piscine avec nous demain !

-Ouais ouais, tant mieux pour toi. Balança Natsu en grattant une croûte qu'il avait sur le genou gauche.

-Je vois que ça t'intéresse énormément ! Ironisa le noir en poussant un énième soupire.»

Natsu continuait de feindre le fait que ce que Grey lui disait sur cette fille ne l'intéressait pas. Alors qu'au fond il avait juste envie de le frapper pour qu'il arrête de parler d'elle, elle qu'il jalousait à en crever. Il faisait un effort monumental pour se convaincre que cela ne servait à rien de penser à elle et sa relation à Lisanna. Alors tout ce qu'il répondait à Grey c'était qu'il en avait rien à battre d'elle. Et alors que son meilleur ami continuait de vanter les qualités de sa copine, Natsu décida de couper court à la conversation.

-Je m'en fiche de c'te fille, arrête.

-Pour le moment. »

Lucy était au réfectoire, elle venait juste de finir les cours de la matinée, elle était avec Lisanna, Erza et Levy. Seulement, rien de ce que disaient ses amies ne l'intéressait. Elle était prise par un sentiment de regret. La blonde se demandait si toute cette histoire n'était pas perdue d'avance. Certes c'était sa chance, surement la seule mais elle le sentait mal. La jeune fille se sentait aspirée dans un trou sans fond. Et si au final elle ne faisait que semer la zizanie dans le groupe de son frère ?

Puis rien ne resterait secret puisque ce groupe était suivit à la trace par les journalistes du bahut. Elle allait vite goutter à la popularité en traînant avec eux. Cela lui faisait peur, être regardée par les autres, être jugée par les autres, être critiquée par les autres. Elle ne voulait pas, dans quoi s'était elle engagée ?

Puis les paroles de Lisanna lui restaient dans la tête. Grey était-il un allié ou au contraire il allait faire en sorte que Natsu la déteste ? De toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix, enfin si, elle pouvait toujours refuser d'obéir au noiraud tout en sachant qu'il confirait tout à son ami. Elle devrait juste être courageuse. Seulement elle ne l'était pas. En plus Natsu, n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier. Il devait croire qu'elle était la petite copine de Lisanna. Chose complètement insensée. Lisanna était sa meilleure amie, et pas autre chose.

Enfin, "meilleure amie". Le lien s'était peu à peu dégradé lorsque la blanche était tombée amoureuse du même garçon. Lucy avait juste pris sur elle, sachant que Lisanna ne gardait jamais le même amoureux (ou amoureuse) très longtemps. C'était une fille qui se cherchait, qui n'avait honte et peur de rien. Et la blonde la respectait énormément pour ça. Lors des années de collège quand on disait Lucy et Lisanna, on pensait à la Timide et l'Inconsciente.

La blonde lança un regard à la blanche qui hurlait au scandale à cause des brocolis dans son assiette. Erza lisait le Journal des Fées. La rouquine ne le disait pas mais elle adorait le magasine du Lycée. Un journal qui sortait tous les deux jours, tenu par Mirajane Strauss et Jason. Deux personnes à qui ils ne faillaient rien dire sinon tout le bahut était au courant. Mais personne ne savait lesquels des deux étaient le plus énervant :

Jason ? Qui était toujours là quand il ne le fallait pas à mitrailler de photo et à noter des choses à une vitesse ahurissante sur son portable. Toujours planqué dans un coin, là où tu penses qu'il est impossible que quelqu'un puisse s'y cacher.

Mirajane ? Qui était une manipulatrice, ne lâchant jamais un morceau. Celle qui quand elle tenait une info, faisait du rentre dedans. Allant directement vérifier l'authenticité des choses, en enquêtant partout.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ce journal n'avait aucun scrupule. Le top du top quand on a soif de potin. Dans cet exemplaire il n'y avait pas grand-chose, à part l'annonce de la finale de football. On parlait aussi de Yukino Alguria et de Kagura Mikazuchi, les deux seules filles de l'équipe de foot. Bien sûr, une seule pourrait participer à la finale de vendredi. Ce n'était pas du sexisme de la part de l'entraineur, non. C'était juste que les deux demoiselles étaient des gardiens de but. On devait donc en choisir une seule. Elles allaient passer un examen simple demain après-midi. Personne ne savait de quoi il s'agirait : Voire laquelle empêcherait le ballon de passer le plus de fois ? Laquelle dégagera le ballon le plus loin ? Laquelle aura les meilleurs réflexes ?

« Eh Lucy, il parle de Natsu dans le journal ! Informa Erza en regardant la blonde perdue dans ses pensées.»

Lucy se mit à rougir, et surtout à bafouiller un peu. Elle parvint quand même à demander de quoi ils parlaient dans ce magazine. Tout ce qui touchait Natsu l'intéressait et même si, il y avait beaucoup de rumeurs non fondés dans ce journal, Lucy prenait les informations quand même. Erza lui expliqua qu'apparemment Natsu n'était pas en forme, et qu'il ne se donnait pas assez. Des rumeurs disaient même qu'il allait saboter la finale, et faire exprès de gâcher le match.

« C'est vraiment moche... Intervint Lisanna en fixant ses brocolis comme des horreurs de la nature.

-Tu parles de tes légumes là ? Se blasa Levy en soupirant de lassitude.»

Cela fit quand même sourire Erza et Lucy. Après tout, Lisanna était un peu leur rayon de soleil. Celle qui s'émerveillait devant des trucs improbables, celle qui partait dans des exagérations monumentales. Une vraie actrice en soit. Du moins elle en avait toutes les qualités. La rouquine était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'un jour elle verrait son amie dans un film.

«Coucou, les beautés.»

Toutes relevèrent la tête pour voir Mirajane, elles furent surprises mais ça ne présageait rien de bon. Elles l'aimaient beaucoup, après tout c'était une fille vraiment gentille, mais bon sang, pourquoi devait-elle balancer les secrets de tout le monde ? Personne ne fut étonner quand la demoiselle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle voulait savoir s'il y avait des potins croustillant pour elle. Enfin, pour son journal plutôt.

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche, du moins c'est ce que Lucy aurait préféré. Parce que Lisanna laissa échapper que la blonde avait rendez vous à la piscine avec Grey et ses amis. Lucy laissa tombée sa tête sur la table en pleurnichant. Elle ne manqua pas de rappeler à sa meilleure amie qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune langue. Lisanna et Mirajane n'était pas sœur pour rien.

Et même si Lisanna fondit en excuse, suppliant sa sœur de ne pas le répéter, d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de dire, il y avait très peu de chance que Mirajane laisse tomber une information pareil. Lisanna se frappait les joues pour se punir. Elle qui était tellement contente de retrouver sa petite blonde, voilà qu'elle balançait ses secrets. Vraiment impardonnable. Une meilleure amie pourrie, oh oui.

Levy quand à elle tentait de rassurer Lucy, en lui caressant le bras mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. De son coté Erza était pensive. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que son amie ailles traîner avec les terminales. C'était des gens sympas, Erza le savait après tout c'était ses amis mais ils avaient des caractères particuliers. Et laisser Lucy avec eux, c'était comme la jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

« Je t'accompagnerais, pas question que t'y ailles toute seule, trancha la rouquine. Il n'y a que des dégénérés dans ce groupe d'amis. »

« Je n'y arriverais jamais... »

Soupira une jeune fille. Habillée d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt, ses cheveux collaient à la peau de son visage à cause de la transpiration. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ses jambes la lançaient et la seule envie qu'elle avait à cette instant c'était de s'asseoir. Plusieurs ballons traînaient autour d'elle et dans la salle du gymnase. Elle avait demandé à son coach si elle pouvait resté ici pour s'entraîner. Elle était essoufflée, à force de tirer sur le mur pour que le ballon rebondisse sur elle et qu'elle puisse l'intercepter.

Si seulement elle pouvait être aussi douée que sa sœur. Elle était son modèle de réussite, parce que Yukino échouait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait au contraire de sa sœur. Elle pensait que jamais elle ne réussirait quelque chose, et si cela devait arriver un jour alors il s'agirait d'une exception. D'un coup, elle tapa dans ses mains. Le bruit raisonnant dans le gymnase, lui permit de se concentrer à nouveau et de chasser ses pensées démotivantes. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être méprisante envers elle-même, ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle se remotiva et tapa de toutes ses forces dans le ballon se trouvant à ses pieds. Un tir plutôt bon malheureusement la balle rebondit vers la droite. Mais elle avait vu la direction trop tard et même en se jetant, elle n'arriva pas à l'intercepter le ballon. Elle heurta le sol et le bras qui sur lequel elle venait de tomber commençait déjà à lui faire sentir de la douleur. La joueuse resta au sol, abattue. Rien, elle n'arrivait à rien, vraiment à rien, quelle bonne à rien.

Elle se demandait même si elle avait raison de s'entêter dans ce sport. Tout le monde le savait, elle était la plus mauvaise. Même un débutant n'ayant jamais tapé dans un ballon la battaient aisément. Elle avait juste été prise parce qu'elle était une fille et qu'on en prenait pour ne pas être sexiste. Et depuis que Kagura était arrivée, Yukino était de plus en plus mise de côté. Depuis que sa rivale était là, elle n'avait laissé passé qu'un ou deux ballons, alors que Yukino, elle, ne comptait plus les balles rentrées dans ses cages.

Elle se releva pour se mettre en position assise. Elle poussa un long soupire. Elle savait que tout se jouait à l'examen de sélection demain. Pourtant elle avait déjà perdu et elle n'en doutait plus. Kagura était beaucoup plus talentueuse qu'elle. Et le coach ne prendrait pas le risque de faire perdre l'équipe qu'il entraînait depuis des mois. Il préférait largement laisser Yukino sur le banc de touche. Et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle même en si elle était entraîneuse n'aurait pas pris ce risque, surtout au vu du niveau l'autre gardien de but de l'équipe.

Elle avait tellement peur d'être viré définitivement de l'équipe. Que demain, à la sorti de l'examen auquel elle échouerait, le coach lui dise qu'elle ne devait plus revenir. Cela serait un vrai cauchemar pour elle. C'était le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien, entouré de gens sympathiques. Et elle allait se faire virer. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de le répéter plusieurs fois à haut de voix. Comme pour se préparer mentalement à encaisser ce fait.

« Tu resteras, où il leur faudra un autre défenseur.»

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la personne qui venait de parler. C'était Sting. Prenant conscience qu'elle avait surement une allure misérable, là, assise par terre, elle bondit. Se retrouvant debout sur ses deux pieds, elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale. Dix neuf heure trente. Elle avait encore un peu de temps.

Sting récupéra un ballon non loin de lui et le fit rebondir sur le sol avec ses mains. Le basket lui semblait être un sport cool aussi. Il en ferait peut être un jour, mais en attendant c'était le foot qui le faisait vibrer. Il lança sans prévenir le ballon sur Yukino et celle-ci l'attrapa sans mal. Sting la rassurant lui disant qu'elle n'était pas aussi nulle qu'elle le pensait. Elle lui sourit et laissa le ballon tomber au sol avant de faire une passe à son coéquipier du soir. Ils s'envoyèrent le ballon comme ça pendant quelque minute.

Ce fut pendant ce petit temps que Yukino sortit un mouchoir de sa poche de jogging. Elle se le passa sur le visage, et surtout sur son front transpirant. Après tout elle était là depuis la fin de l'entrainement avec l'équipe. Elle donnerait cher à parier qu'elle avait était rouge écrevisse au vu de la chaleur qu'elle ressentait. Pour une fois qu'elle passait du temps avec un de ses coéquipiers qui n'étaient ni Nastu, ni Rogue, il fallait qu'elle ne ressemble à rien.

Elle glissa le mouchoir dans la même petite poche que là où elle l'avait pris. Elle s'étira un peu, il fallait dire qu'elle avait mal partout. D'autant plus qu'elle ne dormait pas bien en ce moment à cause des disputes entre ses deux parents. Sting la regarda faire en lui souriant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il osait venir la voir. Et pourtant elle lui avait taper dans l'œil depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied dans leur équipe de foot.

« Aller on va se marrer, c'est plus drôle de s'entraîner à deux. »

Lucy était assise dans son canapé avec le cahier de philo de Grey ouvert sur ses genoux. Il était temps qu'elle se mette à cette foutue dissertation et pour ça, il lui fallait des notions philosophiques. Mais après avoir lu tout le chapitre qui lui était nécessaire pour faire le devoir elle bloquait. Elle avait chercher sur internet comment faire une dissertation en philosophie et ça n'avait pas l'air si compliqué. Mais il lui manquait vraiment de la culture philosophique.

Mais au moins, elle devait reconnaître que ça lui faisait se poser des questions sur elle-même, sur les autres et sur sa vie en général. Alors même si elle aurait préféré oublier qu'elle s'était mise dans une drôle de situation, la philosophie lui permettait de voir les choses plus positivement. Certes dans deux jours, elle allait être en premier page en tant que nouvelle potentiel petit ami de Grey. Tout ça parce que Lisanna avait gaffé, d'autant plus que Mirajane ne se générait pas pour exagérer le tout. Mais elle pourrait surement s'approcher de Natsu à la piscine. Discrètement, le regarder et guetter un moment où elle pourrait lui parler sans que ça paraisse suspect. Mais se faire passer pour la copine de Grey lui posait vraiment un soucie moral. Comment pouvoir séduire un garçon qui la pensait en couple avec son meilleur ami ? C'était le mauvais plan assuré, et même si elle essayait de se convaincre du contraire, elle n'était pas dupe. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de cette situation.

En plus, ça ne se faisait pas de sortir avec un garçon pour en approcher un autre, même si le garçon en lui-même était d'accord. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-il être d'accord ? C'était vraiment louche, Lucy ne pouvait pas se dire qu'il faisait ça juste pour aider une inconnue, aussi mignonne soit-elle. Peut-être allait-il profiter de la situation, peut-être allait-il s'amuser d'elle et l'humilier ?

C'est pour cela que la présence d'Erza à ses cotés demain la rassurait. Et la rouquine ne laisserait surement aucun gars tenter quoique ce soit. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Sa relation avec Erza était toute fraîche et ne datait que de son entrée au Lycée mais elles s'aimaient beaucoup toutes les deux. Erza était assez protectrice et elle supportait pas l'idée que ses amies puissent être dans des situations difficiles. Alors forcément, savoir Lucy petite amie de Grey, ça avait de quoi l'inquiéter. Et la blonde se doutait bien qu'Erza allait se mêler de sa vie. Il fallait dire que c'était une fille envahissante quand elle s'y mettait.

Le téléphone de Lucy vibra sur la table basse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et vit que le message venait de Grey. Curieuse elle attrapa son cellulaire et le déverouilla. Rien de bien intéressant, il lui disait juste qu'il avait hâte de la voir en maillot. Lucy jeta le cahier de Grey par terre. Quel genre de mec il était ? Jamais elle viendrait, elle venait de changer d'avis. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite au message. Lucy chercha une bonne excuse pour ne pas venir demain à la piscine. Mais elle n'avait pas d'idée et au bout de cinq minutes, elle décida simplement de lui envoyer ce qui lui venait pas la tête. Et ce fut l''excuse la moins crédible au monde qu'elle choisit. Qu'elle n'avait pas de maillot. Peut-être que ça marchera, qui savait ? Manque de bol, Grey venait de lui répondre qu'au pire des cas elle n'avait qu'à s'amener à poil.

Elle s'était étranglée avec sa salive, elle avait envie de mourir. Ce type était-il un obsédé ? Elle verrouilla son téléphone et l'envoya à l'autre bout du canapé. Comment Grey pouvait-il être aussi différent de son meilleur ami ? Natsu était si gentil et respectueux des femmes. Alors le brun semblait manipulateur et obsédé par le corps féminin. Franchement son frère avait des amis vraiment spéciaux. Remarque, sans dénigré son frère, elle pouvait quand même dire que lui aussi était assez unique dans son genre.

En parlant de lui, où était-il ? A vingt heures, Lucy n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle depuis la fin des cours. Bon, elle savait qu'il n'était pas en danger ni rien, mais elle avait cette petite angoisse qui l'empêchait d'être sereine. La jeune fille partit dans la chambre masculine à la recherche de bouquin philosophique qui pourrait l'aider. Seulement, lorsqu'elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait un coup de sonnette retentit.

Lucy se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée avant d'être prise d'un doute. Il était huit heures du soir, c'était tard pour une visite, et Sting devait avoir ses clés. Donc qui pouvait bien venir ? Elle commençait à angoisser. C'était plus fort qu'elle, pourtant il était très probable que ce soit la concierge. Souvent elle venait voir si tout allait bien, après tout le père de Lucy et Sting la payait pour s'occuper d'eux, enfin veiller sur eux pour être exact. Elle avait une vie à elle, des enfants et Sting lui avait dit il y a quelque mois que ce n'était plus la peine de venir aussi régulièrement qu'avant. Ils étaient grands maintenant.

Ce fut avec l'hypothèse qu'il s'agissait de la concierge que Lucy se décida à s'approcher de la porte. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être la plus discrète. Elle regarda part le petit trou, elle fronça les sourcils. Mais pourquoi elle était là ? S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir, c'était bien son amie. Mais à son avis ça ne valait rien de bon qu'elle vienne chez Lucy à cette heure-ci. Mais elle se résigna à ouvrir la porte.

« Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je déteste cette phrase, Erza. »

_**NDA : **_

_**Bonjour à vous. Oui je sais, ça fait une éternité que ce chapitre aurait du être publier. Désolée. Mais pour ma défense je devais terminé ma licence, candidater à des masters etc.. J'avais beaucoup trop de chose ne tête. Mais ne vous en faite pas, je n'oublie pas que j'ai des histoires en cours. **_

_**J'espère que ça vous à plu. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, il s'agit en réalité d'une réécriture. J'avais déjà initialement publié 6 chapitres à cette histoire mais avec le temps qui a passé et mon style qui a évolué, j'ai trouvé nécessaire de tout réécrire. Donc le chapitre 1 et 2 sont publiés, le 3 aussi du coup ! Et je vais tenter de faire le quatre rapidement. **_

_**Sachez que si vous en avez marre d'attendre que je publie les chapitres réécrits vous pouvez toujours aller sur mon blog et lire les 6 chapitres. Je vous fais de gros bisous et n'hésitez pas à venir me taper la discute ou à commenter ! Je vous fais des kiss kiss.**_


	4. Chapter 4

« Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je déteste cette phrase, Erza. »

La rouquine avait un visage sérieux, signe de réflexion. Elle avait un sac qu'elle tenait derrière son dos. Lucy déglutit, elle aurait dû se douter que son amie allait lui poser des questions sur tout ce qui se passait. Erza n'était pas si dupe que ça, elle avait un regard observateur et elle était vive d'esprit. Elle avait bien vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire de sortie avec les terminales.

C'était l'horreur pour la blonde. Elle aurait préféré qu'Erza ne sache rien, Lisanna était déjà une bombe à retardement à elle seule. Qui sait quand sans faire exprès, elle dirait à qui ne doit pas l'entendre que Lucy était amoureuse de Natsu mais empêtrée dans une histoire avec Grey. Si on venait à l'apprendre, tout le Lycée la jugerait dans son dos. Mais maintenant qu'Erza était là, Lucy n'était pas capable de lui mentir et elle ignorait la réaction que pourrait avoir la rouquine. Ca pouvait très bien aller de 'je vais casser la gueule à Grey' à 'bon sang on peut pas te laisser seule ou quoi ?'. Mais qu'importe la réaction d'Erza, ça ferait du bruit malgré elle, et Lucy imaginait déjà la tête que ferait son frère.

Il péterait surement un câble, lui qui prenait trop à coeur le fait de devoir la protéger. La savoir dans un tel merdier le rendrait dingue. Mais de toutes les personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre au courant, il y en avait une qu'elle voulait absolument cacher cette histoire, son père. Il n'était presque jamais là, trop occupé par son travail. Et dans un sens, c'était mieux pour elle et Sting. Si plus jeunes, ils en avaient souffert aujourd'hui, ils étaient habitués à ne le voir que de temps en temps. Leur père n'était pas envahissant, il subvenait à leur besoin, et à leur demande quand elles n'étaient pas trop excessives.

Mais Lucy savait que leur père les surveillait quand il n'était pas là. Il y avait cette femme qui venait souvent s'occuper d'eux, même Sting commençait à la chasser gentiment. Et cette dame, bien que très gentille, elle était payée par leur père et il n'y avait pas de doute, elle devait lui envoyer de beau compte rendu sur ce qu'elle voyait ou entendait. C'était pour cela que Lucy restait prudente sur ses sentiments et n'osaient pas trop en dévoiler. Surtout depuis le dossier 'Michelle', qui avait ravagé la famille de son père.

Lucy regarda Erza avec suspicion comme pour déceler ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Mais impossible de savoir. Elle n'en avait plus qu'à s'en remettre à la chance. Erza quand à elle, était assez sereine comme à son habitude. Elle venait chez Lucy pour deux raisons, une bidon pour cacher l'autre plus importante.

« En fait, Lucy, tu préférais un maillot de bain une pièce ou deux pièces pour demain ? »

Lucy failli tomber par terre de soulagement en voyant la rouquine brandir un sac venant d'un magasin. Erza abordait un sourire bienveillant quand d'un coup son visage se décomposa. La jolie blonde fut prise d'une légère panique.

« Mais peut être que je te dérange !

-Non ! Tu ne me dérange pas, je suis toute seule ! S'empressa d'annoncer Lucy en s'écartant pour inciter Erza à entrer.

-Quoi ? Mais où est Sting ? Il est vingt heure passée ! Je vais lui apprendre à s'occuper de sa sœur, moi ! Rouspéta la rouquine en entrant dans l'appartement. »

L'adolescente enleva ses chaussures pendant que la blonde ferma sa porte à clé. Erza partit ensuite au salon. Elle connaissait bien la maison de Lucy. Elle y était déjà venue plusieurs fois, non pas qu'elle connaisse Lucy depuis longtemps, mais les deux jeunes filles avaient très vite sympathisé. Et la blonde adorait inviter ses amies chez elle, pour toute occasion que ce soit : déjeuner, après midi entre fille, soirée etc. Lucy était très sociable et surtout très hospitalière, ça avait don d'inquiéter Erza, sans oublier Sting qui avait peur de la voir ramener n'importe qui chez eux.

Erza se décida à vider le sac qu'elle avait apporté sur la table basse du salon. Lucy pu voir des dizaines de maillot de bain en tout genre. Beaucoup de deux pièces, et quelque pièce unique, mais tous avait un point commun, ils étaient assez osés. Lucy était un peu gênée rien qu'à l'idée de porter un de ses maillots, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt enthousiaste. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus c'était les couleurs, du roses fushia, du bleu ciel, du noir, du doré, et les motifs étaint vraiment adorables. Elle ouvrit la bouche au vu de toutes ses magnifiques pièces alors que la rouquine hochait la tête satisfaite de la réaction de son ami.

Et dire que la blonde avait juste penser mettre un petit maillot de bain scolaire, très sobre et sans charme. Elle avait évidement pensé à user de ses charmes, mais Lucy était beaucoup trop réservée pour oser porter ce genre de tenu. Par contre, si Erza en portait une, elle aussi, Lucy se sentirait moins seule, moins observée et plus en sécurité avec son amie. Ca lui donnait une confiance en elle qui lui manquait sévèrement. Après avoir regarder tous les maillots, Lucy s'arrêta sur un deux pièces couleur noire. Il était simple, les bordures étaient argentées ainsi que les bretelles qui se rejoignait en un nœud à faire derrière le cou. Quand au bas, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, tout aussi noir que le haut, et les bordures argentées également. Elle trouva se maillot à son gout et Erza le remarqua. Elle lui sourit, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle pouvait le prendre.

Erza voyait bien que Lucy était encore hésitante, elle se demandait même si demain, la blonde ne viendrait pas avec un vieux maillot, gris et sans saveur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas forcer son amie à se dérider si elle ne le voulait pas. Alors qu'importe le choix de Lucy, Erza ne ferait aucun commentaire. Erza proposa à Lucy d'essayer le maillot de bain, histoire de voir s'il lui allait. La blonde accepta et disparu dans la couloir.

La rouquine profita de ce petit temps pour ranger dans son sac les autres maillots de bain. Elle avait déjà choisi le sien avant de venir et espérait bien attirer l'oeil de son ex petit ami. Elle savat que ce n'était pas bien de rester attacher à lui et qu'elle aurait du faire le deuil de sa rupture. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, parce que leur rupture n'était pas normal, ils s'aimaient et aucun des deux ne l'avaient voulu. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas les raisons pour lesquels il l'avait quitté l'année dernière. Elle soupira, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Elle n'était pas venue voir Lucy pour déprimer.

Quand la blonde revint au salon, à la grande déception d'Erza qui aurait adoré voir comment le deux pièces allaient à son ami, celle ci était toute habillée. Lucy lui expliqua qu'elle l'avait essayé dans sa salle de bain et qu'il lui allait parfaitement bien. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Erza tenta de mettre un peu d'ambiance, elle voulait rire, et elle ne trouva rien d'autre comme sujet que de parler de Mirajane. Lucy adorait entendre parler de cette fille qu'elle trouvait tellement belle mais tellement envahissante. Si seulement elle ne travaillait pas pour ce foutu journal, Lucy aurait adoré l'avoir comme amie. Mais il n'y avait qu'Erza qui était proche de Mirajane, parce que celle ci avait apprit à contrôler sa vie privée et les mots qui lui sortaient de la bouche quand son amie était là.

Pendant qu'elle discutait, Lucy placa subtilement dans la conversation le mot 'manger'. Pas qu'elle était une fanatique de la nourriture, mais le temps commençait à passer et Lucy avait de plus en plus faim. Et à en croire les gargouillements répétés du ventre d'Erza, elle n'était pas la seule. Les deux jeunes filles en rire, et Lucy proposa à son amie de passer à table. Elles se mirent aux fourneaux, bien qu'Erza d'abord refuser de rester plus longtemps, elle avait du céder face à l'insistance de Lucy.

Pour faire simple, les deux jeunes filles firent cuir des pattes. Ca allait être assez rapide, et sans grand danger. Lucy savait cuisiner mais que le strict minimum, Sting refusait de lui laisser la cuisine. C'était un maniaque de la bouffe, il adorait manger et manger bien. La cuisine lui était donc réservée et Lucy ne s'en plaignait pas. Qui rechignait à l'idée de ne pas avoir à cuisiner ? Pas elle en tout cas.

Quand le plat fut près et la table mise, Lucy apporta un ingrédient indispensable pour Erza, le ketchup. Comment manger sans, Erza en raffolait au point d'en mettre sur tout ses aliments, même sur les légumes. Quand Lucy avait vu sa la première fois, elle n'avait pas pu cacher son étonnement, mais elle avait fini par s'y faire.

Lucy sourit d'ailleurs en voyant la quantité que mettait son amie sur ses pattes. Mais elle perdit vite son amusement quand Erza lança la bombe que Lucy avait craint en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Lucy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ? Pourquoi tu traînes avec Grey et les autres ? Si tu as un problème, tu peux m'en parler. »

C'est d'un pas tremblant que Yukino s'avançait vers le stade extérieur du gymnase du Lycée. Elle devait se concentrer et ne pas se laisser intimider par quoi que ce soit. Elle avait bien travaillé cette examen, peut importait l'épreuve, elle avait ses chances. Il le lui avait répété mille fois hier soir, et elle commençait vraiment à y croire. Il fallait juste qu'elle se libère de son stress. Elle inspira et expira profondément pour prendre courage.

La jeune femme entra dans le gymnase qu'elle connaissait par cœur, puis elle tomba sur Jason qui essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre l'entraineur de le laisser assister à l'épreuve de sélection. Il ne perdait pas une occasion pour dire à quel point les lecteurs avaient envie de savoir dans les moindres détails, l'affrontement qui allait se jouer entre les deux jeunes filles de l'équipe.

Mais Guildartz était formel, seul lui et les deux joueuses seraient présents. Il ne voulait pas que le journal du Lycée balance à tous, des détails et des faits qui pourraient être gênant ou pire, humiliant pour l'une des deux jeunes filles. L'entraineur campa sur ses positions malgré les insistances persistantes du garçon devant lui. Il finit par l'envoyer voir ailleurs, accédé, lui disant qu'il ne serait que ce que Yukino et Kagura voudraient bien lui dire. Le blond fit une moue contrarié avant de voir la jeune fille avancer dans leur direction. Il sortit son calepin et son stylo, délaissant dans la seconde Guildartz pour Yukino.

« Alors Yukino ? Tu es plutôt confiante ou angoissée ? Tu penses avoir tes chances ? Les taux d'arrêts de ballon de Kaguya sont impressionnants, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Rho mais fiches le camp, gamin ! Ordonna Guildartz tout en saluant Yukino de son sourire.

-Je vais aller me mettre en tenu. »

Yukino les dépassa en direction des vestiaires, ignorant les questions de Jason qui fusaient plus vite que les secondes passaient. Elle n'avait pas ses affaires sur elle puisqu'elle les laissait toujours dans son casier pour le sport. Elle se dirigea à travers les couloirs avant de croiser une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir. Comme si, pour tester son courage on lui envoyait une petite épreuve avant la grande.

Mais elle baissa la tête, n'osant affronter le regard de la jeune femme qui la frôla. Elle ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux, elle ne voulait pas attirer sa foudre. Mais pourtant Yukino, aurait tellement aimer que ce soit elle qui lui parle, mais non cette jeune femme s'en fichait. Et passa à coté d'elle sans un regard, sans un mot, comme si elle était seule dans le couloir et que Yukino n'était un fantôme. Lorsque Yukino s'apprêta à tourner à droite pour rejoindre les vestiaires des femmes, elle s'arrêta et ne put s'empêcher de revenir sur ses pas. Elle voulait rattraper cette demoiselle, et quand elle le fit, elle s'assura malgré tout de garder une certaine distance entre elles.

« Sorano. Murmura Yukino.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ici, petite idiote. Répondit-elle sans se retourner.

-Désolée...

-Que veux-tu ? Puis pourquoi tu traines alors que tu dois passer un examen ? Fiche le camp, aller ! Et taches de gagner, au moins une fois dans ta vie. Trancha la jeune femme à la longue chevelure. »

La dite Sorano partit sans plus attendre, laissant Yukino regarder sa silhouette s'éloigner et ses cheveux semblables aux siens se balancer. Elle regrettait de l'avoir abordé. Mais elle avait espéré une once d'encouragement de la part de sa grande sœur. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bénéficier de tendresse ou de paroles aimantes, mais l'espoir la faisait vivre. C'est dépitée qu'elle entra dans les vestiaires. Elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant sa concurrente déjà prête en train d'attacher ses cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval haute.

En la voyant, kagura la salua respectueusement avant de sortir pour se rendre directement sur le terrain. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était là, il était peut être encore temps de partir. Mais c'était lâche, et elle ne voulait pas qu'on la qualifie ainsi. Yukino, se changea machinalement sans enthousiasme, ni motivation. Sa sœur l'avait achevé dans sa détermination. Et pourtant elle essayait de retrouver le courage que lui avait insufflé Sting hier. Repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit, aux blagues qu'il avait lançé pour la détendre et la faire sourire. Il avait sacrifié une partie de son temps, pour l'entraîner, alors qu'il avait surement des tas d'autres choses à faire. Pour Yukino, ça avait été un geste important et c'était surement plus par remerciement pour lui qu'elle se devait de donner tout ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Grâce à lui, elle avait passé un moment agréable loin de tout ce stress de compétition, et elle avait enfin senti qu'elle était capable de quelque chose. Elle allait le prouver, maintenant.

Une fois complètement prête, elle s'assit sur le banc du vestiaire et tenta de reprendre confiance. Elle allait gagné et elle le répetait à haute voix continuellement. Mais ses mains tremblaient, trahissant ses intentions de victoire. Elle inspira et expira calmement prenant son temps quitte à être en retard, tant pis. Quand elle se sentit apaisée finalement convaincu à gagner son titre pour la finale, elle se leva et prit la direction du terrain. L'entraineur, en la voyant, lui pria de bien vouloir venir s'asseoir à côté de Kagura pour qu'il leur explique l'épreuve qu'il avait choisi. Yukino remarqua tout de suite la personne à coté de l'entraineur, et là, elle commença à se poser des questions et à en voir Kagura, elle aussi semblait perplexe.

« Tout simplement, vous allez devoir intercepter la balle le plus de fois possible sur vingt. Vous êtes des gardiennes de but après tout. Celle qui interceptera le plus de balle sera choisie. S'il y a égalité, j'improviserais. Mais ce ne sera pas de simple tir au but, il y aura du mouvement. Parce qu'en plein match une action peut venir de n'importe où. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Rogue d'être là. »

Lucy regardait autour d'elle, elle n'était pas décidée à sortir de la cabine privée, réservée pour elle et la rouquine dans le vestiaire de la piscine municipale. Pas question. Même si elle se doutait bien que Grey devait l'attendre de l'autre coté depuis au moins une vingtaine de minutes. Puisque c'était clairement lui qui l'avait traîné ici, depuis la sortie du lycée.

Mais si elle sortait, elle allait se retrouver presque nue et à la merci des regards indiscrets. D'autant plus qu'Erza n'était pas encore arrivée, et elle refusait de sortir se baigner sans son amie qui était clairement un garde du corps. Heureusement pour elle, son amie arriva tout sourire. Elle s'excusa du retard et se mit en maillot rapidement. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique et bien plus belle qu'elle. La rouquine une fois prête ouvrit la porte qui menait directement à la piscine intérieure sans aucune hésitation.

La blonde fut bien obligée de la suivre, elle faisait des petits pas derrière son amie. Premièrement parce que ça la rassurait, deuxièmement, parce qu'elle n'était jamais venue ici et troisièmement, elle l'avait l'impression d'être caché de cette manière. Mais très vite, les angoisses de Lucy furent balayées par son âme d'enfant. Et elle eut des yeux émerveillés, elle avait envie de faire toutes les choses qu'il était proposé : Toboggan géant, sauter du plongeoir le plus haut, barboter dans la piscine à vague etc. Et apparemment la rousse avait la même lueur dans les yeux. Lucy allait sauter d'excitation oubliant sa tenue quand elle se fit interpeller.

« Bah alors Lucy, t'en as mis du temps pour te changer. Sourit Grey vêtu d'un simple short de bain couleur marine.

-Je voulais attendre Erza avant...

-On ne va pas te bouffer ! Ou peut-être que si. Tu as raison de t'inquiéter finalement. Avoua le noiraud dans un petit rire sournois qui donna des sueurs froides à la blonde.

-T'arrete de lui faire peur, espèce d'abruti ! Hurla Erza en lui donnant un coup de pied qui le fit basculer dans un des bassins. »

Lucy fit une tête dépitée, elle ne comprenait rien à Grey, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il était assez surprenant en soit. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur le sort que lui réservait la rousse qui avait plongé à la poursuite du lycéen, bien décidé à le faire couler. La blonde préféra regarder les personnes présentent au plus grand bonheur de ses yeux, elle remarqua que pratiquement tous les joueurs de foot des deux clubs des deux lycées de la ville étaient réunis ici. Il y avait Hibiki, Ren, Eave, les attaquants et même Flare. Cela étonna Lucy que l'équipe adverse de son Lycée s'amuse comme des idiots avec les autres joueurs.

Mais elle ne s'étonna pas plus, après tout, pourquoi deux équipes adverses ne pourraient pas rigoler ensemble ? Enfin, la blonde se fichait bien d'eux, ce qu'elle voulait s'était trouver Natsu. même si elle devait avouer que Hibiki et Eave piquaient sa curiosité, une rumeur disait qu'ils sortaient ensembles. Elle avait bien envie de savoir si c'était vrai. Elle n'oserait pas l'avouer mais deux hommes ensembles, elle trouvait ça sexy.

Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, ce n'était pas son but que de fantasmer sur deux inconnus. Elle voulait trouver Natsu. Il était forcément quelque part, pourtant elle ne le voyait nul part. Elle soupira de frustration avant de se faire pousser dans l'eau. Lucy remonta directement à la surface et regarda qui l'avait poussé.

« Bah alors, la nana du caleçon ? Faut pas rester immobile, tu ressembles à une statue de mauvais gout ! Ricana un jeune homme à la chevelure noir et indomptable.

-T'aurais pu la laisser tranquille... Souffla un autre jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et au tatouages rouges sur l'œil gauche.

-Oh ma fiancée, voulez-vous que je vienne vous ramenez au bord de l'eau ?

-Elle s'est nager, idiot, en plus touche la pas, Loki ! Gronda le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Grey.

-Tiens, Sting, Rogue et Natsu ne sont pas venus faire trempette ? Questionna Erza tout en rejoignant Lucy dans l'eau pour barboter.

-Bah Natsu était là, il y a encore cinq minutes, il doit faire le con quelque part. Annonça Loki en ricannant. Quant à Sting et Rogue, aucune idée, je suppose qu'ils sont allés soutenir nos deux princesses. »

Lucy poussa un énorme soupir qui intrigua la petite bande quelques minutes puis finalement tous les garçons vaquèrent à différentes attractions sauf peut-être Jellal qui resta là. Erza fit une petite grimace, elle ne savait pas comme réagir face à lui. Les choses étaient si gênantes entre eux et pourtant, elle avait envie qu'il ne parte pas. Erza toujours dans l'eau près du bord, cherchait à discuter avec Lucy mais celle-ci ressentait le malaise. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quelle histoire liait ce garçon et Erza mais elle sentait qu'elle était en trop. Elle trouva une excuse merdique pour s'éloigner et Erza n'en fut que plus gênée. Elle sortie de l'eau et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Lucy quand Jellal lui parla enfin. Elle ne résista pas quand il lui demanda de venir faire une attraction avec lui.

La blonde vit son amie partir au bras de ce garçon en soupirant. La voilà seule, et elle n'avait toujours pas vu Natsu, cette sortie était un game over pour son objectif. Elle souffla de résignation ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle pourrait passer du temps avec lui, apparemment. La jeune blonde commença à désespérer, à quoi est-ce que ça servait de feindre sortir avec le meilleur ami de Natsu, si ça ne lui permettait même pas de le voir. Elle trouvait vraiment cette idée de plus en plus mauvaise. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Grey et qu'elle lui explique que finalement elle lui donnerait sa disserte mais qu'elle ne voulait pas de cette situation.

Prise dans ses reflexions la jeune lycéenne remarqua pas qu'on avait défait le noeud qui maintenait ses bretelles. C'est bien trop tard qu'elle se rendit compte qu'on lui retirait le haut de son maillot de bain. Sentant l'air frais frôler ses seins, elle fut prise du réflexe de les cacher avec ses mains et ses bras tout en poussant un cri. Chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire, puisque une partie des personnes à proximité du lieu tournèrent leurs têtes vers elle. Les intéressés se firent nombreux et mêmes si personnes n'osaient s'approcher d'elle Lucy ne doutait pas que bon nombre se rinçait surement l'oeil.

« Bah alors Blondie ? Faut pas venir à la piscine avec un truc aussi facile à enlever. Sourit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux de la même couleur.

-Flare... Ce n'est pas drôle. Bégaya Lucy rougissante de gêne et de honte.

-Attrape le, alors. Taquina-t-elle la jeune blonde en brandissant le haut de son maillot de bain en l'air.

-Arrête... Demanda-t-elle en essayant de le récupérer tout en cachant sa poitrine d'un bras. »

Le petit jeu de Flare dura quelque minutes, durant lesquelles les garçons des alentours s'étaient rapprochés pour observer le petit spectacle. Seulement, en un coup, la rousse se retrouva projeter dans un bassin et sans le haut du maillot de Lucy. Le silence se fit quand les gens remarquèrent le regard noir de la personne qui était intervenue. Le rougissement de la blonde s'accentua.

« Vous ne pouviez pas l'aider au lieu de regarder ? »

Lucy se sentait à la fois heureuse et en même temps morte de honte. Natsu venait de la débarrasser de Flare mais en même temps, il l'avait vu dans une situation pitoyable. La plupart des personnes baissèrent la tête avant de s'en aller sauf peut-être un petit groupe et une jeune femme trop occupée à prendre des photos avec son téléphone qu'elle avait prit avec elle. Natsu se tourna vers Flare qui venait de remonter à la surface ses longs cheveux lui collant au visage et à la peau. Il eut un petit rictus amusé, cette fille ne changerait jamais ou quoi ? Pourquoi devait-elle absolument dénuder les jeunes filles ?

Il finit par glisser son regard vers la blonde qui tenait toujours sa poitrine avec ses mains et ses bras. Il s'approcha d'elle avant de lui rattacher son haut. Lucy ne put rien dire trop gênée par l'initiative de Natsu. Il la retourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« T'es pas super intelligente toi, héhé. Lui balança-t-il avec un rire moqueur.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est pas de ma fau-

-GENIAL ! »

Alors que Lucy était toujours choquée par les propos de Natsu, elle se décomposa en voyant Mirajane tenir son appareil photo. Natsu quand à lui, se contenta de se gratter la tête, il sentait les problèmes arrivés. Il allait de nouveau avoir un article dans le journal du lycée.

«Mirajane ? Tu as ?

-Tout vu, tout noté et tout photographié ! Et ça depuis que Flare a eu la belle idée de t'arracher ton maillot. S'enthousiasma la grande sœur de Lisanna en tapotant son téléphone dernier cri. Il me reste plus qu'à trouver un bon titre !

-Il se passe quoi ici ? Questionna Grey qui venait d'arriver avec Erza sur ses talons.

-T'occupe. Répondit Natsu en le gratifiant d'un regard mauvais avant de s'en aller.

-Quel caractère de cochon. Souffla le noiraud en se rapprochant de Lucy qui avait un air désespéré. »

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 4, je continue de publier régulièrement les chapitres que j'ai dans mon placard, il en reste encore 5, vu que je viens de terminer à l'instant le chapitre 9. Je le publierais quand j'aurais publié les autres chapitres manquant. Je compte travailler cette semaine sur le chapitre 10. J'espère avancer cette histoire sans flancher.

J'avoue que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris, environ un an je dirais. Peut être qu'il faudrait que j'écrive des One Shot pour m'aider à prendre la main. J'hésite à prendre des commandes, je ne sais pas trop.

Enfin en tout cas, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait :D A très vite pour le chapitre 5.


	5. Chapter 5

Sting marchait dans le grand couloir du gymnase, il était venu attendre son meilleur ami. Apparemment celui ci faisait partie de l'épreuve de sélection de Kagura et Yukino. Le blond ne l'avait su que ce matin, quand Rogue le lui avait dit. Apparemment l'entraîneur voulait que ça reste secret. Mais on ne pouvait rien cacher à Sting, il devait dégager quelque chose qui faisait que les gens aimaient se confier à lui. Surement son charme, ou son talent, ou sa bienveillance, qu'importe, ce n'était pas très important.

Quand Rogue le lui avait dit, Sting avait d'abord été déçu de ne pas avoir été choisi par Guildartz puis en réfléchissant, il s'était dit que c'était surement mieux en réalité. Sting appréciait Kagura et il la trouvait très talentueuse mais Yukino était là depuis le début, et il la trouvait beaucoup plus sympathique. S'il avait été à la place de Rogue, peut-être aurait-il favorisé Yukino.

Alors qu'il allait prendre la direction des vestiaires, il tomba nez à nez avec Kagura en pleine « interview », et avec elle, Rogue. Il était arrivé au bon moment, ça voulait dire que l'épreuve était fini. Malgré lui, il avait une pointe d'anxiété. Il se demandait laquelle des deux filles allaient être leur gardienne. Il s'approcha de Rogue et Kagura, ainsi que de Jason espérant bien savoir qui avait gagné.

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça te fais de savoir que tu vas jouer en finale ? Questionna Jason avec vivacité.

-Je n'en tire rien. L'important sera vendredi. Trancha la jeune fille de sa froideur habituelle.

-Alors Yukino a perdu ? Elle est où ? Questionna Sting assez déçu.

-Encore dans les vestiaires, je suppose. Informa la brune.

-Rogue, pourquoi est-ce que l'entraineur t'as choisi plus qu'un autre pour donner cette épreuve ? »

Le questionné répondit brévement quelque mots, après tout, il n'en avait aucune idée. Sting quand à lui décida de s'eclipser le plus discretement possible. Il était triste pour Yukino, et du peu qu'elle le connaissait celle-ci devait broyer du noir. Mais, c'était tout bonnement impensable que d'imaginer pouvoir échapper aux yeux de Jason, celui-ci avait pris un air suspicieux et remercia ses deux interviewés pour partir à la suite de Sting. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'en suivant le blondinet, il allait surement avoir de quoi se mettre sous la dent. Et même s'il n'avait rien, il pourrait toujours déformer un peu les choses pour que les lecteurs apprécient. Il fit un sourire sournois tout en sortant son petit appareil photo.

De son côté, le blond venait de pénétrer dans les vestiaires des filles. Il avait évidement toqué avant, mais, il était resté sans réponse. Il parcourut la pièce des yeux et bizarrement elle lui parut vide. Il commença à se dire que Yukino était peut être partie à toute vitesse. Pourtant une respiration agitée parvint à ses oreilles, signe qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un. Il s'avança un peu avant de trouver la jeune fille qu'il cherchait assise et cacher par les casiers. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains, les larmes sur les joues, ses genoux repliés et les yeux fermés.

« Ca va ? »

Il avait envie de se claquer, bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, comment pourrait-elle aller bien ? Mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour remonter le moral à une fille. Et Yukino ne donna même pas de réponse, elle plongea sa tête dans ses bras.

Elle était bien trop honteuse pour le regarder. Elle avait échoué, comme d'habitude, alors qu'elle avait tout donné. La seule chose qu'elle aimait vraiment dans sa vie, c'était ses soirs d'entraînements après les cours avec son équipe. Si elle ne l'avait plus, qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle avait perdu et c'était entièrement sa faute. Il n'y avait personne d'autre à blâmer.

Sting cherchait un moyen de remonter le moral à son amie, mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Il ne pouvait que compatir à sa tristesse. Après avoir attendu quelque seconde en silence, il se décida à la bouger un peu. Il fallait dire que la patience n'était absolument pas son fort. Il dessina un petit sourire triste sur son visage avant de forcer Yukino à se redresser sur ses deux jambes. Il peut enfin voir le visage de son amie. Horrible. Ses traits étaient fatiguées à cause de l'effort, ses cheveux lui collaient au visage, et ses yeux rouges ne la mettaient absolument pas en valeur. Mais pour l'instant, le manque de charme de Yukino n'était pas le problème.

« Je suis désolée. Je perds tout le temps ! »

Elle pleurait tellement que Sting commençait à craindre qu'elle se déshydrate. Il lui tapotait gentiment la tête, espérant que ça la calmerait. Il tenta de la consoler en lui faisant comprendre que perdre, au final, ça arrivait à tout le monde, même à lui. Mais qu'il fallait s'en remettre.

Même s'il voyait bien qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, elle tentait de se contrôler. Elle essuya les grosses larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Sting était soulagé, au moins si elle cessait de pleurer, c'était déjà une victoire.

«Ne pleure plus, d'accord ? Lui dit-il en lui relevant le visage de sa main droite.

-Je suis désolée.»

Elle lui faisait tellement de peine, la voir ainsi était vraiment inhabituelle. La Yukino qu'il connaissait restait toujours dans son coin, insensible à tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire. Elle ressemblait un peu à Rogue dans son caractère sauf qu'elle était bien moins forte mentalement. L'idée de ne plus l'avoir avec lui dans l'équipe l'énervait. Il ne comprenait pas comme leur entraineur avait pu donner sa chance à Kagura au détriment de Yukino.

Mais qu'importe qui jouerait le match de vendredi soir, Yukino resterait la gardienne officielle de l'équipe. Parce que c'était comme ça que ça marchait depuis le début, et Sting n'en avait rien à foutre que Kagura soit plus douée. Elle n'avait qu'à aller jouer dans une autre équipe si elle était si forte que ça.

Alors que Yukino se remettait doucement de ses émotions, essayant de contrôler sa respiration, Sting pris son visage entre ses mains. Yukino était bien trop surprise pou réagir, et elle n'en avait pas la force de toute manière.

«Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras toujours ta place avec nous. On t'abandonnera pas, moi, je le ferais pas. »

Yukino lui sourit légèrement, d'une certaine manière, elle était vraiment contente. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment, mais il avait réussi à lire dans ses pensées et à lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre. La plus grande crainte dans la vie de Yukino, c'était d'être seule, d'être abandonnée et livrée à elle même.

« C'EST COOL ! Vous êtes TROP mignons ! Rigola Jason à l'embrasure de la porte son appareil dans les mains.»

Les deux jeunes tournèrent la tête vers l'intrus. Yukino resta toujours de marbre un peu trop sonné pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement. Quand à Sting, il commençait déjà à bouillonner. Pourquoi est-ce que cette espèce d'enfoiré était là au juste ?

«Casse-toi, connard ! Putain, mais je te déteste ! »

Jason ne manqua pas l'occasion et exécuta la demande du joueur. Sauf que Sting venait de réaliser que Jason avait pris des photos. Et à son avis, ce n'était pas pour faire des souvenirs de lycée, non c'était surement pour écrire un torchon sur lui et Yukino. Sting se mit à courir après le blond oubliant complètement la jeune fille. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, rattraper Jason et lui faire bouffer son appareil photo.

Yukino se regardait dans le miroir de sa chambre. Elle était assez angoissée à l'idée d'aller au Lycée. Hier, elle avait perdu sa place en tant que gardienne et elle avait peur de faire face à ses coéquipiers. Ils allaient être tellement déçus, et surement, elle devrait essuyé les critiques des gens. Elle ne doutait pas que le journal du Lycée allait s'empresser de divulguer sa défaite. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains. Elle se décida enfin à se préparer.

En sortant de chez elle, ignorant sa mère qui hurlait déjà de si bon matin, elle vit Rogue devant chez elle. Même si elle était surprise, elle ne le montra pas. Elle voulait faire bonne figure et elle avait appris par la vie qu'il fallait éviter de montrer ses émotions le plus possible. Hier elle avait pleurer devant Sting et c'était contre ses principes.

Quand elle passa à coté de Rogue, il la salua. Yukino l'aimait bien. Il était avec Natsu son seul ami dans ce lycée. Elle avait été triste de voir qu'il avait été choisi par l'entraineur pour l'épreuve, parce qu'il avait vu à quel point elle était mauvaise.

D'un autre coté, elle était assez contente de le voir là, voulant faire le chemin pour le lycée avec elle. Peut être qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle l'espérait et ça lui faisait chaud au coeur. Avoir un ami qui veut son bien, ça illuminait sa vie.

Pendant leur trajet, Rogue ne parla pas beaucoup. Juste des cours, et des bêtises de son chat. Yukino sourit en apprenant que Rogue déguisait son chat en grenouille. Il avait de drôle d'idée. Mais la mettait de bonne humeur, lui donnait du courage pour affronter cette journée, qui allait s'avérer difficile.

« Arrête de reluquer ma frangine ! »

Beugla un jeune homme aux cheveux d'or. Ce que ça pouvait l'énerver, cette histoire. Il arracha le papier des mains de Loki qui se faisait plaisir à regarder les magnifiques courbes de Lucy. Cette foutu Mirajane avait osé publier une photo de la « frangine » se faisant enlever son maillot supérieur par une dénommée Flare. Evidemment Mirajane avait flouté l'entièreté du corps de Lucy, ce qui faisait qu'on ne voyait rien, et que l'on pouvait juste deviner. Mais ça ne se faisait pas quand même, et ça n'empêchait pas les plus obsédés de tenter de deviner justement.

Et bien sûr, pour rajouter une couche, depuis le début de l'heure du déjeuner cet abruti de Loki s'extasiait sur sa sœur. Sting prit lui-même la peine d'ouvrir ce journal du Lycée pour lire attentivement ce qui s'était passé hier après-midi. Bien qu'on lui ait rapidement expliqué, il lui restait des questions sans réponses. S'il avait pu imaginer sa sœur aller faire l'idiote avec ses potes, il se serait surement pas aller à l'épreuve de Yukino. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que Lucy se mette toujours dans la merde ?

Attablé à la même table, le petit groupe d'amis mangeait tranquillement parlant du match de demain soir. Enfin, seulement Laxus et Jellal conversaient à ce sujet. Après tout, la stratégie de jeu était déjà prête, tous étaient bien entraînés et leur gardien de but désigné. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à gérer le stress, et pour le reste de l'équipe, en parler ne les déstressaient absolument pas.

D'autant plus que Loki préférait largement parler ragot avec Grey. Deux commères qui faisaient toujours en sorte d'avoir un exemplaire du journal. Sting ne doutait pas que s'ils pouvaient se faire engager à la rédaction, ils seraient aux anges.

Gajeel, lui, ne s'intéressait qu'à manger, encore et toujours plus, ne se gênant pas pour en mettre partout aussi bien sur la table que sur Rogue en face de lui. Après tout, Gajeel n'était pas connu pour ses manières, au contraire. Et dès que quelqu'un lui disait quelque chose, il lui cassait la gueule, alors autant dire que tout le monde le laissait faire. Par contre Rogue, semblait ne pas vraiment apprécier de se voir éclabousser de purée. Pour l'instant, il ne disait rien, mais quiconque le connaissait savait qu'il avait ses limites. Et elle n'allaient pas tarder à être franchis.

« Mais merde ! Mirajane ne peut pas se mêler de sa vie, non ? S'énerva Sting en jetant le journal du lycée sur Grey, qui se trouvait par malchance devant lui.

-Ca ne va pas la tuer. On voit rien et en plus, toutes femmes se retrouvent à poil sur un magazine tôt ou tard. Annonça Loki de façon naturel en remuant sa purée avec sa fourchette.

\- Ta gueule ! Et d'abord où est Natsu, que je lui dise deux mots !

\- C'est vrai que je l'ai pas vu depuis hier. Balança Grey, tournant les pages du journal, il s'arrêta sur une en particulier.

\- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt le remercier ? Après tout, c'est lui qui a rendu son soutif à ta blondinette. Rappela Gajeel en balançant un bout de purée sur le visage de Rogue avec sa fourchette.

\- Cette histoire m'énerve ! Ma sœur me cache plein de chose... Pleurnicha Sting en laissant sa tête tombée à côté de son assiette.

\- En parlant de cachoterie, tu m'expliques c'te photo ? Demanda Grey en montrant la page du journal aux blonds. »

Tous intrigués, regardèrent la dite image. Un silence de plomb régna pendant quelque secondes. C'est pendant ce lapse de temps que Sting en profita pour relaisser tomber sa tête sur la table. Bordel. Il avait oublié ce crétin de Jason et son appareil photo. Premier problème, sa sœur lui cachait sa vie sentimentale et ça l'inquiétait. Deuxième problème, cette photo de lui avec Yukino dans ce journal qui a déjà dû faire le tour du bahut. Troisième problème, il allait s'en prendre pleins la tronche par ses amis.

« Mais putain, tu m'emmerdes Gajeel ! »

Etonnamment le silence fut rompu par Rogue qui hurla de colère en tapant de ses points sur la table, faisant trembler l'eau dans les verres. Gajeel quand à lui était tout bonnement mort de rire, faire sortir Rogue de ses gonds n'étaient pas donnés à tout le monde. Il se sentait fier de lui.

«Attendez ! Tu t'es tapé Yukino ? Quand ? Cria à son tour Loki, étonné au plus haut point.

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, espèce d-

\- Mais ça fait deux mois que je la drague, moi ! Comment t'as réussi ? Elle semblait si prude ! Continua le roux dans son délire, coupant la parole à Sting. »

Loki n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment ce blondinet sans rien d'extraordinaire par rapport à lui, qui était d'une beauté effroyable, avait réussit à avoir la belle gardienne. Et dire qu'il grattait le terrain depuis des semaines, il s'était fait dépasser par son ami, quel traître. Faire ça dans son dos, c'était tout à fait inadmissible !

Alors que Loki continuait de déblatérer des tonnes d'accusations douteuses envers Sting, Rogue envoyait des morceaux de pain dans les cheveux de Gajeel. Il comptait bien se venger. Et rien de mieux que de pourrir la chevelure bien aimée de Gajeel.

« Tu vas m'écouter quand je te cause ? Je l'ai juste consolé, putain ! S'énerva Sting.

\- Il a raison, c'est Jason qui a tout déformé. Sourit une jeune femme, un plateau repas dans les mains.

\- Yukino !? »

Les garçons parurent surpris de voir la demoiselle devant eux. Généralement, elle mangeait seule et ne leur adressait la parole que lors des entrainements. Ce fut Grey qui invita leur amie à s'attabler. Gajeel râla, comme quoi, il allait devoir manger plus proprement maintenant, cela fit rire le petit groupe d'amis. Rogue quant à lui, semblait extrêmement satisfait d'entendre ça. Yukino restait silencieuse, un brin timide mais ses coéquipiers sentaient bien qu'il régnait en elle un malaise. Personne ne dit rien, tous se doutaient la défaite qu'elle avait encaissé hier n'était pas anodine. Même s'ils ne l'avoueraient pas, ils étaient eux aussi très déçus qu'elle soit recalée.

Après tout, elle s'était entrainée en leur compagnie depuis le début. Tous l'avaient vu s'entrainer et faire beaucoup d'efforts. Puis, elle était un membre à part entière de l'équipe, elle avait été là dans les mauvais et les bons moments, elle avait participé à tous leur match. Ne pas la voir dans les cages de but allait les perturber, peut-être plus certain que d'autre mais ils se devaient d'agir en professionnel et ne pas râler pour si peu. Ils devaient savoir s'adapter.

Kagura, bien que nouvelle, était très douée et il était largement légitime qu'elle prenne la place de Yukino pour le match décisif de la compétition intra-lycéenne. C'était à la fois juste et injuste. Juste parce que Kagura méritait la place par son talent mais injuste pour Yukino qui avait toujours tout donné.

Sting ne regardait absolument pas la jeune femme qui se trouvait, maintenant, en face de lui. Il savait que ses amis épiaient le moindre de ses gestes, surtout Grey et Loki, qui se feraient un malin plaisir à le taquiner avec ça pour le reste de l'année scolaire et il s'en passerait volontiers. Il n'avait vraiment pas de chance, il se demandait si la seule fille du groupe avait entendu toute la conversation. Il se doutait que oui mais préférait penser que non. Après tout, elle était arrivée pile au mauvais moment. Décidément, il ferait bien de surveiller ses arrières avant de parler.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il était mal à l'aise à cause d'une femme. Mais il n'arrivait pas à agir normalement. Il réfléchissait aux moindres de ses gestes pour les rendre les plus anodins mais y réfléchir rendait les choses bizarres. Il était un peu dépassé par cette situation, généralement ses seules soucis tournaient autour de sa sœur, elle lui était tellement précieuse qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la couver et surprotéger.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait mis à l'écart par Lucy. Les événements s'enchaînait sans qu'il n'est un mot à dire dessus et surtout, il était blessé de savoir que sa sœur ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle lui cachait énormément de chose depuis quelque temps. Alors qu'il avait toujours été son journal intime, il avait appris par pur hasard, qu'elle avait été se pavaner à la piscine avec ses amis à lui.

D'un coup, un plateau repas s'abattit sur la table, troublant à nouveau l'eau stagne des verres. Mais cette fois ci, ce fut Natsu qui s'était assis le visage fermé. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur et ça, tous le remarquèrent. Grey poussa un énorme soupir, se souvenant qu'en quittant la piscine hier, il faisait déjà la gueule.

« Putain, je crois que je te préfèrais dépressif. Avoua-t-il en poussant un deuxième soupir.

\- Ta gueule, tu m'fais chier ! Cracha le rose en le fusillant du regard.

\- Si la femme commence à gueuler sur le mari, c'est que ça ne va vraiment pas. Ricana Gajeel ce qui fit aussi rire les autres. »

Pour réponse, il ne reçut que le regard blasé de Grey, il ne répondait même plus à ses provocations. Mais Natsu si, il prit son assiette de purée pour l'écraser dans les cheveux de l'homme aux yeux rouges. Cela étonna tout le reste du groupe, à tel point que personne ne réagit, pas même Gajeel. Celui-ci avait pris l'habitude de taquiner ses deux amis sur ce sujet mais jamais Natsu n'avait eu une telle réaction. Il se contentait juste de l'insulter gentiment, faignant le début d'une bagarre.

Il faut dire que Grey et Natsu avaient une relation assez proche, parfois ils se crachaient dessus et parfois ils ne se quittaient plus. Ils faisaient penser à un petit couple, mais ce n'était que pour rire que Gajeel leur disait ça. Personne n'en doutait de l'hétérosexualité de Grey ou de Natsu. Après tout, le brun avait actuellement Lucy et son meilleur ami se remettait à peine de sa rupture avec Lisanna.

Gajeel aimait juste les embêter car il trouvait que Natsu se laissait souvent aller seulement en présence de son meilleur ami. Comme s'il n'avait que confiance en lui ou qu'il ne se sentait réellement en sécurité qu'avec lui. Donc il avait associé Natsu à une femme et avait donné le titre de mari à Grey car celui-ci passait son temps à consoler et à se soucier du bien être de son ami. Mais là, les autres voyaient bien qu'il y avait un problème et pas un petit.

« Ok tu me fais la gueule, je peux savoir pourquoi au moins ? »

De son coté, Loki rigolait de la tronche qu'avait Gajeel en voulant enlever la purée de ses cheveux. Il ne se souciait absolument pas de l'ambiance qui commençait à se dégrader.

«Devine, puisque t'es si malin.

\- Calme-toi Natsu. Intervint gentiment Yukino.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! Répondit le concerné. »

La jeune femme ne dit rien, s'enfermant dans son silence comme elle faisait la plupart du temps. La majorité des garçons regardèrent Natsu légèrement choqué. C'était la première fois qu'il la rembarrait, ce n'était jamais arrivé avant puisque c'était même lui qui incitait généralement Yukino à s'ouvrir et prendre la parole. Sting se leva brutalement, faisant grimper la tension d'un cran.

« Natsu, c'est toi qui fait chier. C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu commences à me casses les couilles là, alors ferme ta gueule ! »

Rogue tira son meilleur ami par le bras pour faire en sorte qu'il se rassoit, ce qui marcha très bien même si le blond était encore enragé. Finalement Natsu quitta la table, il ne prit même pas la peine de débarrasser son plateau. Grey poussa son troisième soupire en une demi heure et prit l'initiative de le suivre.

Après tout même si lui et rose s'engueulaient souvent, ce n'était jamais sérieux. Et là, il sentait qu'il devait régler un problème, mais lequel ? Grey ne supportait pas que Natsu lui face la tronche sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Cette tête de mule était importante pour lui, c'était son plus vieil ami après tout.

Gajeel regarda partir les deux garçons alors qu'il essayait toujours de nettoyer ses cheveux, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il faillait qu'il prenne une douche. Il était clair que le brun allait le massacrer dès que son ami retrouverait un peu le sourire. Pour l'instant, il préférait passer sous silence ses réactions impulsives.

Natsu était une personne qui lui avait rendu énormément de service par le passé, il l'appréciait et lui était reconnaissant. Il était peiné de le voir dans cet état. Soit, il pétait un câble, soit, il broyait du noir. Où était passé le jeune homme plein de joie, qui rigolait plus fort que n'importe qui ? Tout ça à cause d'une gonzesse ! C'est pour ça que Gajeel ne prêtait pas d'attention à l'amour. Rien que l'idée de finir dans le même état que Natsu le révulsait.

Yukino se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise et pas à sa place. Elle avait juste voulu passer un peu de temps avec son équipe avant qu'elle ne se fasse jeter par l'entraineur. Elle ne se faisait pas de fausses idées, elle allait vraiment être viré. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer le regard de sa sœur. Elle avait espéré gagner pour accompagner ses coéquipiers mais aussi pour prouver à Sorano qu'elle n'était pas une bonne à rien. C'était raté.

« Fait pas cette tête, Yukino. Natsu n'est pas dans son assiette en ce moment ! Tenta Rogue dans le but d'apaiser le malaise.

-De toute façon, je n'embêterais bientôt plus Natsu. »

« Pourquoi moi ?! Pleurnicha une jeune fille dans la cours du Lycée.

\- Je suis désolée ! »

Lisanna continuait de s'excuser alors que Lucy pleurnichait, tout ça sous les yeux indifférents d'Erza et Levy. Elles papotaient des nouveaux horaires d'ouvertures de la bibliothèque, bien plus intéressant. Il fallait dire que la blonde s'était foutue, elle-même, dans ce bazar et il était aussi vrai, que si Lisanna n'avait pas prévenu sa sœur, il y aurait eu peu de chance que Lucy face la couverture du journal.

Enfin il fallait bien tenter de calmer les choses, d'autant plus que maintenant tous les mecs posaient un regard de convoitise mal placée sur la jolie jeune fille. Et Lucy était vraiment mal à l'aise, elle se demandait même si cela n'allait pas lui attirer des ennuis. Bien que la présence de la rouquine décourage toute tentative d'approche, heureusement qu'Erza était là. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à la blonde sans craindre des représailles violentes. Mais Lucy n'en restait pas moins affreusement honteuse.

Pourtant dans un sens, il y avait eu une petite progression. Lucy essayait de voir les bons cotés de la chose, parce que même si ça pouvait paraître anodin, le fait que Natsu l'ait secouru de la mauvaise blague de Flare lui avait fait chaud au cœur. C'était une intention louable et qui donnait espoir à Lucy.

Lisanna souffla tout en tapotant l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Elle s'en voulait énormément pour avoir mise Lucy dans cette situation. Elle n'avait pas pensé que Mirajane prendrait de telles photos, et encore heureusement, elle avait flouté la majeure partie des photos. Si bien qu'en vérité on ne voyait rien à part le visage de Lucy et Flare qui tenait le haut du maillot de bain. Mais quand même ! Il y avait des choses qui ne se faisaient pas.

Sans compter que dans ce merveilleux journal, il y avait en prime un article sur sa rupture avec Natsu. Comment sa grande soeur pouvait-elle laisser Jason balancer des informations sur sa vie privée sans rien faire. Et puis qui cela pouvait intéresser de toute manière ? Enfin, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, ce journal faisait des heureux, puisque la centaine d'exemplaire , c'était écoulé rapidement. Maintenant pour consulter l'édition du jour, il fallait se rendre sur le site internet du Lycée.

« Au fait Lucy, tu as lu la deuxième partie du journal ? Questionna Levy par curiosité.

\- Non... Je ne l'ai même pas lu d'ailleurs ! Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'a pu écrire Mirajane me donne envie de disparaitre. Marmonna la jeune blonde assise dans l'herbe.

\- En fait, il y a un très bel article sur ton frère !

\- Ah bon ?! Encore en rapport avec le match de demain ? Interrogea Lisanna curieuse comme toujours.

\- Non plutôt à titre sentimental. »

Erza et Lisanna, intriguées, demandèrent plus d'information à Levy, tandis que Lucy ne bougea pas. Après tout, elle savait que son frère n'avait pas de petite amie et qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Il lui aurait dit sinon, Sting lui racontait beaucoup de chose et notamment sur ses histoires de coeur. Donc elle savait quand son grand frère avait des vues sur quelqu'un. Alors ce n'était pas les ragots d'un journal à la noix qui allait la perturber plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. D'ailleurs, elle savait qu'en rentrant chez elle, son frère allait lui tomber dessus. Il devait déjà être au courant après tout. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui raconter ?

Finalement elle releva la tête et s'incrusta dans la conversation de ses amies. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se servir de ce ragot sur son frère pour détourner le problème. Autant essayer, Lucy ricana en apprenant les détails de l'histoire. C'était bien le genre de Sting d'aller réconforter une fille tel un prince charmant. Yukino, était le nom de la demoiselle en question. C'était dommage qu'elles n'aient pas le magazine sous la main. La blonde aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi ressemblait la jeune femme. Apparemment c'était une de ses coéquipières de foot.

« BORDEL ! ARRETE DE ME SUIVRE ! »

Les quatre jeunes filles se tournèrent vers la source de ce boucan comme toutes les autres personnes de la cours.

« Putain mais arrête de gueuler et explique le problème ! »

Erza soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir assez de ces deux énergumènes. Lucy ne se rendait vraiment pas compte du merdier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée en fréquentant Grey et Natsu. Que se passait-il encore ? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que cette dispute était plus violente que les autres ?

« Le problème, c'est que t'es un sale emmerdeur, qui passe son temps à mentir. »

L'atmosphère générale de la cours s'était gelée d'un coup. Natsu venait de commencer à cracher son venin et beaucoup se doutait que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Erza comme Lisanna savaient à quel point Grey était susceptible. Il ne supportait pas que son meilleur ami remette en question la confiance qu'il y avait entre eux. Il serra les poings et se rapprocha de Natsu, la tête haute et le regard méprisant.

« Et, je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait, tas de merde ? »


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu avait toujours eu le sang chaud, démarrant à chaque attaque au quart de tour. Il détestait la provocation mais surtout, le sentiment d'être mis de côté, qu'on lui cache des choses. Peut-être que c'était exagéré de penser comme ça mais il se sentait rejeté. Et Natsu en voulait à Grey, plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre parce qu'il était son meilleur ami. Ils se connaissaient très bien, sûrement trop bien même.

Natsu savait donc parfaitement que Grey aimait avoir ses cachotteries et faire des trucs dans son coin. Il était un indépendant depuis des années, mais Natsu tôt ou tard, finissait par savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami. Et les choses avaient toujours été ainsi, Natsu ne voulait pas que ça change, il ne voulait pas que Grey lui raconte le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Mais il se sentait trahit.

Petit, Natsu avait pour habitude de rester seul, pas qu'il avait peur des autres, ni qu'il ne voulait pas les avoir pour ami, juste parce que les autres ne voulaient pas de lui. Il était un petit garçon bagarreur et surexcité, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à se lier avec les autres. Mais en rencontrant Grey, il avait connu son premier ami, celui avec qui il pouvait se battre pour canaliser son énergie si débordante. Et par ce fait, Natsu avait réussi à se faire d'autres amis.

Même si le temps avait passé, et que les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient encore comme à l'époque de leur enfance, il s'était créé des craintes et des non-dits qui rendaient les choses parfois compliquées. Nastu craignait de perdre son amitié avec Grey, parce qu'inconsciemment, il croyait que cela le ferait redevenir comme avant, un solitaire passant son temps à regarder les autres s'amuser en les enviant.

Natsu continua de se perdre dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, et se faisant il se disait qu'il devait quand même énormément à son meilleur ami. S'il lui avait caché ça, peut être qu'il avait une bonne raison. Il finit par laisser son regard se promener autour de lui, il entendait des murmures, une foule s'étaient agglutinée autour d'eux. Il y avait énormément de fille, et si malgré lui, il cherchait Lisanna du regard, c'est une autre personne qui attira son attention. Une rouquine, elle le regardait avec un air sévère, et en même temps déçu. Erza était, elle aussi, une amie d'enfance, et elle avait été pendant sa seule amie féminine. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir une opinion négative sur lui.

Finalement, il se calma, sa colère retombant peu à peu. Il regarda une dernière fois les gens autour de lui, puis Grey. Il soupira et se dit tant pis. Il décida de s'en aller, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et jouer à la console. En le voyant tourner les talons, Grey laissa le désarroi paraître sur son visage. Lui qui était énervé au point de se préparer à une éventuelle bagarre se retrouvait maintenant seul comme un con au milieu de gens qui n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de le regarder.

Lucy quant à elle, regardait Grey. Il venait de poser sa main sur sa mâchoire. Natsu avait dû lui faire mal, elle était peinée. Ce n'était pas le genre de spectacle qu'elle aimait voir. Et surtout elle n'avait jamais imaginer que ni Grey ni Natsu pouvaient avoir un tel comportement l'un envers l'autre. Ca lui montrait qu'elle ne connaissait rien de Nastu et des réactions qu'il pouvait avoir. Elle soupira, elle avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, et surtout comprendre ce qu'il venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Pourquoi ces deux jeunes hommes étaient en froid ?

La blonde finit par réagir, en voyant que Grey ne bougeait pas d'un pouce alors que Natsu n'était plus qu'une silhouette au loin. Elle décida d'aller auprès du brun. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui offrit un sourire triste.

« Ca va ?

\- J'ai connu pire tu sais. Avoua-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le suivre ?

\- La flemme, je vais le laisser cogiter un moment. »

Lucy ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. A la place de Grey, elle aurait couru après Natsu pour comprendre son comportement. Mais elle n'était pas Grey, et surement avait il ses raisons, peut être qu'il s'agissait de la bonne solution. Ce fut sur ces paroles que Grey laissa Lucy seule au milieu d'une foule qui commençait à se disperser. Il retourna à la cantine, rejoindre ses amis. Lucy quand à elle avait vraiment un pincement au cœur. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir les aider. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure se rendant compte de son impuissance face à la situation.

Elle rejoignit son groupe d'amie avec un regard attristé. Lisanna lui sourit, mais un sourire absolument pas inquiet comme si elle savait que tout allait bientôt s'arranger. Lisanna pensait toujours de cette façon et Lucy l'enviait sérieusement. Etre capable de toujours être positive, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Le petit groupe reprit sa place initiale et se remit à discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie leur rappelle qu'il était l'heure de retourner en cours pour la plupart. Levy fut la première à réagir, elle avait envie d'aller aux toilettes, elle se dit qu'en se dépêchant elle n'arriverait pas très en retard. La jeune fille abandonna ses amies et s'enfuit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Erza râla, expliquant en quoi il était important de toujours arriver à l'heure en classe.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleues se dépêcha dans les couloirs, elle aperçut bien vite ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi les toilettes des filles étaient justes en face de celle des garçons. Pour elle, il devrait se trouver dans un autre couloir, c'était toujours très gênant de se faire apercevoir en sortant des toilettes.

D'ailleurs, elle vit un garçon en sortir, il avait les cheveux complètement trempés et une odeur parfumé se propageait dans le couloir. Venait-il de se faire un shampoing ? Cela fit sourire Levy. Il y avait vraiment des garçons que se préoccupaient de leurs cheveux ? En tout cas, elle eut un sentiment de compassion pour lui et sa longue tignasse noir. Il devait sacrément galérer à mettre de l'ordre dans ses fourches. Elle lâcha d'ailleurs un rire sans vraiment se contrôler.

« C'est moi qui te fait rire ? »

Levy frissonna, elle n'aimait absolument pas le ton qu'il avait employé. Ce fut à cette instant précis qu'elle remarqua à qu'elle point il était bien plus grand qu'elle et surtout qu'il avait pas vraiment l'air commode. Elle fit profil bas et elle aurait voulu faire demi tour mais son envie était de plus en plus pressante. Elle lâcha un autre rire mais nerveux cette fois et prit son courage à demain. Il était resté devant juste devant la porte d'entrée des toilettes masculines, elle devait donc passer à coté de lui.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à son but, étonnamment il ne lui dit rien. Peut être l'avait elle mal jugé et qu'il n'avait aucune mauvaise attention à son égard malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Lévy s'en voulait d'ailleurs, elle n'avait eu à aucun moment l'intention de le blesser. Son rire n'avait pas été une moquerie, au contraire même. Elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui, elle avait juste trouvé la situation drôle. Mais alors qu'elle était juste à coté de lui, il lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, crevette. Va faire pipi et fous moi la paix. Balança-t-il en s'attachant les cheveux.

-Je ne suis pas une crevette ! Puis ce qu je vais faire ne te regarde pas ! Répondit-elle sans même réfléchir.

-Me dit pas que tu vas te repoudrer le nez, mocheté. T'es même pas maquillée. Ricana-t-il. »

La jeune fille fut choquée par cette dernière réplique, si bien qu'elle ne répondit rien et resta pantoise. De sa vie, personne ne lui avait jamais autant manqué de respect. Il fallut quelque seconde à Lévy pour réagir, elle fronça les sourcils et décida simplement de l'ignorer. Elle se contenta juste d'entrée dans les toilettes pour femme et de claquer lui claquer la porte au nez.

Une fois seule, face au miroir, elle laissa sa colère s'exprimée. Elle se sentait humiliée et en même temps, elle se disait que si seulement elle n'avait rigolé il ne se serait rien passé. Lévy se disait que malgré tout elle l'avait un peu cherché. Mais quand bien même, un petit rire ne méritait pas de telles remarque. Pour qui se prenait ce type ? La traiter de crevette et de mocheté. D'autant plus que pour être honnête, il n'était pas bien beau non plus, le faciès pleins de piercing ne lui allait franchement pas. Habillé tout en noir, il avait la dégaine d'un monstre dans les histoires pour faire peur aux enfants. Il aurait du se regarder à deux fois avant de la traité de mocheté. Et d'abord elle avait ses raisons de ne pas être maquillé. De toute façon, le maquillage ce n'était que de l'artifice et c'était mauvais pour la peau. Puis Lévy se trouvait jolie comme elle l'était.

Elle espérait sincèrement ne pas revoir ce type. Elle entra dans une des cabines, elle avait ses règles, elle était obligée d'aller aux toilettes. Elle détestait vraiment les garçons. Eux ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que cela signifiait de perdre du sang pendant une semaine tous les mois. Et le pire c'est qu'ils se permettaient de faire des remarques sur des choses qu'ils ignorent. Mais Lévy ne perdait pas espoir de rencontrer un garçon à la mentalité différente.

Levy se promit que la prochaine fois qu'on lui parlerait aussi mal, elle ne se tairait pas.

Sting poussa un énorme soupire, il était en cours de mathématique et il ne portait pas beaucoup d'importance à l'enseignant qui tentait de faire comprendre des formules à des élèves dépassés. Il était tout au fond de la classe et ses yeux étaient rivés sur le dos de la fille trois rangs devant lui. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez de problème avec sa sœur et le match de demain, le voilà qu'il s'inquiétait pour Yukino. Était-il vraiment obligé de se prendre la tête avec ça ? Après tout si elle se faisait se virer de l'équipe ce n'était pas son problème.

...Comment pouvait-il penser un truc pareil ?

Il laissa sa tête tomber sur sa cahier, décidément ce n'était pas une bonne journée. Mais ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si Natsu avait été sec avec elle. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas parce que Sting avait pris la défense de Yukino qu'il fallait sauter aux conclusions. Il avait beau se le dire, il savait qu'avec le foutu journal du Lycée les rumeurs allaient courir. Et être le sujet de discussion de personne qu'il ne connaissait pas était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il se demandait aussi comment réagissait Yukino à toutes ses rumeurs, ça devait bien être la première fois qu'elle était soumise à ce genre de problème.

D'un autre coté, Sting aimait bien l'idée que les gens le pense intéresser par une demoiselle. Ca aurait au moins le mérite d'éloigner les autres qui avaient tendance à le coller ou bourrer son casier de petits mots. Le blond n'appréciait pas vraiment la compagnie féminine sauf celle de sa sœur. Les femmes étaient trop superficielles, trop axées sur leur apparence et elles n'avaient aucun caractère. Il savait qu'il préférait les demoiselles calmes et timides, au moins elles ne lui donnaient pas mal à la tête.

Sting donna un coup de pied à son sac sous sa table. Il n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que Yukino était son type de fille. Bienveillante, cheveux clairs, pas très grande, timide et sportive. Le fait qu'ils se soient rapprochés le faisait chier, il n'avait pas envie de tomber amoureux. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment passé du temps avec elle en dehors des entrainements. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup à Yukino pour le faire flancher. Elle avait l'avantage d'être mignonne, bien foutu surtout.

Alors qu'il poussa un gémissement de frustration, il gigota légèrement faisant tomber sa trousse au sol. Il poussa un juron à haute voix. Cela ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur sa personne.

« Sting ! Est-ce que quelque chose cloche avec les suites arithmétiques ? »

Sting se redressa sur sa chaise en poussant un rire nerveux face à la colère de son professeur. Il bafouilla des excuses alors que tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur lui. Il capta le regard noisette de la personne qui le tourmentait une minute plus tôt. Pour se cacher de ce regard et de ceux des autres, il s'abaissa sous sa table pour ramasser ses stylos. Il se sentait comme un fuyard et tout ça à cause d'une gonzesse, il détestait vraiment ce genre de sensation.

Puis ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait remarquer en cours et elle ne s'était jamais retournée avant, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'était retournée cette fois ? Il mit sa gomme dans sa trousse avant de la refermer. Il se demanda si la jeune fille se trouvait dans le même état d'esprit que lui, perturbé. Alors qu'il voulut remonter sur sa chaise, il se cogna contre le rebord de sa table. La douleur lui fit pousser un deuxième juron. La scène provoqua une hilarité générale.

Même Rogue assit juste à côté ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Mine de rien, il se doutait de ce qui perturbait son meilleur ami, et il trouvait cette situation vraiment amusante. Il vit Sting se rasseoir sur sa chaise, il se massait la tête en grognant. Le brun adorait observer son meilleur ami, c'était toujours une source de franche rigolade. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant la fin du cours, puis la sonnerie retentit. La fin de cette journée insupportable était enfin arrivée. Les deux garçons notèrent leur devoir avant de commencer à ranger leurs affaires.

Sting voulait rentrer avant sa petite sœur pour pouvoir l'interroger dans les règles de l'art à propos de cette photo indécente publiée dans ce journal à la noix. Lorsqu'il releva la tête de son sac, il vit une jeune fille devant lui, elle était surement la dernière personne à qui il aurait voulu parler maintenant. Rogue le vit bien et fit un petit sourire avant de regarder Yukino qui semblait comme à l'accoutumé.

« Est-ce que vous allez au dernier entrainement ce soir ?

\- Merde j'avais oublié ça. Avoua Sting en se tapant le front de sa main. »

Yukino ne dit rien et se contenta juste de rajuster la bretelle de son sac de cours sur son épaule. À vrai dire, elle ne comptait pas y aller, elle. Elle avait peur d'être mise de côté ou bien qu'on la jette de l'équipe. Elle avait juste posé cette question pour démarrer une conversation. Elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec les deux garçons avant de rentrer chez elle. Yukino détestait sa famille.

« Bon, bah tant pis pour l'entraineur moi je dois retrouver Lucy ! »

Une fois après avoir dit ça, Sting mit sa veste et pris son sac puis d'un au revoir de la main, il partit.

« Lucy, sa petite soeur. »

Yukino regarda Rogue avec étonnement. Elle ne savait que Sting avait une soeur, et elle ne comprit pas bien pourquoi est-ce que Rogue avait prit le temps de clarifier qui était cette Lucy. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire des commentaires inutiles.

Rogue se décida à quitter la salle, Yukino sur ses pas, elle semblait déçue et elle l'était. Elle n'avait pas encore pu témoigner sa gratitude au blond. Elle poussa un léger soupir voyant que Sting avait déjà disparu des couloirs. Elle se demandait bien quand est-ce qu'elle trouvait de nouveau le courage de venir l'aborder comme elle venait de le faire il y a quelque minutes. Perdue dans ses pensées Yukino ne vit pas Rogue ralentir le pas pour lui permettre d'arriver à sa hauteur.

« Ça te dis de venir à l'entrainement avec moi ? »

Lucy et Lisanna marchaient tranquillement dans la rue pour rentrer chez elles. La blanche était contente d'être revenue dans son pays natal, l'Angleterre ça allait bien deux minutes. Pourtant, elle était malheureuse, sa copine lui manquait mais c'était Lisanna qui était partie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait surement du pardonner Kana. Mais c'était la troisième fois qu'elle lui faisait une infidélité, la blanche savait qu'une fois que sa copine avait de l'alcool dans le sang, elle aimait aller se réconforter dans les bras de beaux garçons mais le problème était que Kana sortait boire trop souvent. Lisanna en avait marre de se dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à la femme qu'elle aimait.

« Pourquoi elle ne m'appelle pas ? »

Lucy tourna sa tête vers sa meilleure amie, elle mit deux petites secondes à comprendre qu'elle pouvait être le sujet de la conversation. Elle était vraiment désolée pour elle, c'était la première fois que Lisanna s'attachait autant à une personne en amour mais Lucy était convaincue qu'elle avait mal choisi sa copine. Kana était trop volage, puis il y avait quatre ans de différence entre elles. Lisanna était encore dans l'âge où l'on cherchait un amour proche de la perfection tant dis que Kana aimait s'amuser et boire. Lisanna avait tout fait pour s'accrocher à la brune, jusqu'à la suivre à l'étranger. Mais Lucy pensait juste qu'elle aurait dû la laisser partir, elle ne voulait pas que Lisanna soit malheureuse toute sa vie avec une femme comme Kana. Mais en voyant la détresse qu'éprouvait sa meilleure amie en étant séparée de sa copine, Lucy ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

« Bon, il est temps de se dire « à demain » ! On est arrivé devant chez toi. »

La prise de parole de la jeune fille eue pour effet de faire sortir Lucy de ses pensées. La blonde salua sa meilleure amie pour lui dire au revoir, elle se mit à souhaiter que tout s'arrange pour la banche. Finalement Lucy pénétra dans l'immeuble où elle logeait, en montant les marches des escaliers, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Natsu. Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui aussi.

Il avait l'air si troublé ce midi, que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Elle aurait tellement aimé être importante pour lui, ainsi elle aurait pu le consoler. Il s'était disputé avec son meilleur ami, il devait y avoir un vrai problème pour que Grey et Natsu finissent par se jeter dans un froid. Ils avaient l'air si ami, Lucy espérait qu'ils réussiraient à se pardonner et à régler leur différent rapidement.

La jeune blonde arriva enfin à son étage, elle fouilla dans son sac pour trouver ses clés. Finalement, elles restèrent bien cachées car au bout de deux minutes de fouille, Lucy ne trouva rien. Elle poussa un énorme soupir en se souvenant qu'en plus Sting était censé être à un entrainement. Elle allait se retrouver comme une conne à attendre à la porte.

Lucy tenta quand même d'appuyer sur la poignée et à sa grande surprise la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se réjouit, finalement Sting n'avait pas dû aller à son entrainement. Elle entra et referma la porte tout en laissant tomber son sac au sol. Elle prit l'initiative d'enlever ses chaussures et sa veste qu'elle rangea dans le placard de l'entrée. Elle s'étira avant de se diriger vers son salon.

Seulement elle perdit vite son enthousiasme, son frère l'attendant assis sur le canapé, le bras tendu vers elle et dans sa main le journal du Lycée.

« Tu m'explique ce bazar, Lucy ?

\- Eh merde »


	7. Chapter 7

**L'Art de Manipuler Son Monde** FanFic 3

**Chapitre 7**

« Tu m'explique ce bazar, Lucy ?

\- Eh merde »

En effet, c'était le mot approprié. Dire qu'elle avait espéré pouvoir laisser couler ce bazar sans avoir d'explication à donner. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait un peu fait n'importe quoi. Oui, oui on pouvait dire que se retrouver seins nus sur le magazine du Lycée n'était pas élogieux. Elle en avait d'ailleurs assez honte, c'était pourquoi avoir une discussion dessus avec son frère ne l'arrangeait pas trop. Mais puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, autant prendre son courage à deux mains.

Lucy dévisageait son frère, elle sentait la tension monter d'un cran. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Mirajane publie une photo pareille ? C'était décidée demain elle la tuerait à coup sûr. Elle réfléchissait à vive allure pour ne pas avoir à se justifier.

« Lucy tu me réponds ? C'est quoi ce merdier ? »

Elle ne trouvait rien à lui dire de correcte, elle pouvait toujours lui dire la vérité mais ça conforterait Sting dans sa conviction qu'elle était amoureuse de Grey, chose fausse. Et elle n'aimait pas mentir à son frère. Elle le voyait s'impatienter, il attendait et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Elle était piégée.

"Mais c'est cette meuf qui a tiré sur mon maillot et il s'est barré, puis Mirajane filmait la scène. J'y peux rien.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Balança Sting sur un ton ferme. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas déjà ?

-C'est ma vie, j'ai le droit de m'amuser, j'ai le droit d'être amoureuse !"

Cette phrase glaça l'atmosphère. Son frère la scruta, il avait oublié que sa petite soeur était amoureuse de Grey. Ca le foutait en rogne parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir trainer dans son groupe d'amis. Puis même, il n'avait pas envie d'imaginer sa petite soeur chérie dans les bras d'un gars qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Il ne connaissait rien des intentions de Grey, c'était son ami mais il ne l'avait jamais vu en couple. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Lucy, voyant que son frère était perdu dans ses pensées décida de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Elle aussi réfléchissait. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de rassurer son frère. Mais comment faire alors qu'elle-même ne savait pas dans quoi elle mettait les pieds.

Son frère tourna sa tête vers elle, cherchant le moindre détail, le moindre mouvement qui pourrait laisser transparaître les pensées de sa soeur.. Lucy commença a avoir des sueurs froides, elle n'aimait pas quand son frère prenait les choses qui la concernaient trop au sérieux. Certes, elle n'était qu'en Seconde mais elle pouvait se débrouiller seule.

"Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, moi même j'ai la trouille… Mais il y a des leçons que je dois apprendre seule."

Elle avait tenté la franchise, elle espérait que ça marcherait. Sting sembla un peu sceptique mais il savait que c'était vrai, sa soeur grandissait. C'était finit le temps où elle se cachait derrière lui quand elle avait peur.

Ca le rendait un peu triste, mais il savait au fond que Lucy était jeune et que la vie était dure, surtout en amour. Un jour où l'autre elle aurait besoin de lui à nouveau, rien que pour péter les dents du mec qui la ferait pleurer.

Comme elle était toujours assise à côté de lui, il laissa sa tête tombée sur l'épaule de sa soeur. Celle-ci sursauta légèrement, elle était surprise mais rassurée, ça voulait dire que son frère la comprenait. Elle se mit à sourire bêtement, même si elle se doutait qu'il allait toujours la surveiller de près ou de loin.

"Non mais quand même ça m'emmerde de perdre mon titre de mec le plus important dans ta vie."

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rigoler un peu, ça la faisait rire que son frère réagisse comme ça. Mais en même temps ça la surprenait, c'était surement l'une des rares fois où il montrait qu'il était touché par une situation. Pourtant rire n'était pas la meilleure des réactions, parce qu'elle sentait que Sting était sérieux. Et qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour elle et qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre que si elle donnait autant de confiance à un autre homme, elle deviendrait vulnérable. Et il avait peur pour elle, mais Lucy aussi avait peur pour lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, amis Lucy craignait constamment que son frère s'effondre. Il tenait tant sur ses épaules. Et il n'avait jamais cessé de la protéger et par ce fait, elle arrivait, parfois, à en oublier qu'il n'était pas à l'abris des blessures intérieures. Lucy aurait aimé pouvoir le protéger comme il l'avait fait, continuait de le faire, et continuerait encore demain malgré toutes les demandes d'arrêter que Lucy lui ferait.

Il se leva d'un coup, et s'étira. Il dit à sa soeur qu'il allait préparer à manger parce qu'il commençait à avoir vraiment faim. Lucy le regarda faire et sortit son téléphone. Elle n'avait pas de nouveau message, juste des notifications de ses applications, notamment sur des petits jeux. Elle les supprima et se décida d'écrire à Lisanna. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait confié sur Kana et elle regrettait de ne l'avoir écoutée que d'une oreille. Alors elle lui écrivit un message pour lui donner un conseil auquel elle venait de penser. Elle l'envoya et posa son téléphone sur la table basse. Lucy regarda autour d'elle pour chercher la télécommande de la télévision. Elle avait envie de regarder quelque chose de simple voir de débile, pour se détendre. Et aussi pour oublier qu'elle était dans une merde noire.

Finalement, elle trouva la télécommande derrière un coussin du canapé et se dépêcha d'allumer l'écran. Elle tomba au bout de quelque minutes sur un reportage animalier. Ca lui convenait, elle aimait beaucoup les animaux. Son téléphone vibra, et en regardant, elle vit que Lisanna était en train de l'appeler. Elle décrocha immédiatement et entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie extrêmement paniquée.

"Aide moi, aide moi, Kana m'a envoyé un message ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je répond quoi ?

-Commence par te calmer, Lis'."

Bien sûr, calmer Lisanna n'était pas une chose facile. Et celle-ci mit bien quelque minute avant de se mettre à parler à vitesse normal. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle lui raconta que le message reçu dont il était question, était fait de reproche. Kana voulait comprendre pourquoi Lisanna était partie du jour au lendemain sans laisser de mot. Que ça lui avait fait du mal et qu'elle regrettait tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mauvais. Evidemment elle rejetait toute la faute de ces actes sur l'alcool. Lucy ne manqua pas de rappeler que même si elle aimait beaucoup Kana c'était quand même son excuse facile. Mais Lisanna s'en fichait. Elle était juste trop heureuse d'avoir reçu un message de la femme qu'elle aimait. Et elle voulait savoir quoi faire pour en même temps faire comprendre à Kana qu'elle voulait bien revenir avec qu'elle mais qu'elle voulait que les choses changent. Lisanna n'arrivait pas à expliquer son mécontement à sa petite amie. Elle était tellement amoureuse, et elle avait peur qu'en demandant à Kana de faire des efforts sur son comportement, celle ci ne préfère aller se chercher quelqu'un d'autre, qui ne lui casserait pas les pieds.

Lucy tenta d'aider son amie comme elle le pouvait. Et lui conseilla simplement de ne pas répondre toute de suite au message et d'attendre le lendemain matin. La nuit porte conseille, et c'est exactement ce que lui dit Lucy. Après avoir discuté un moment Lisanna finit par raccrocher lui disant qu'elle devait aller dîner. La jeune femme souhaita une bonne nuit à sa meilleure amie puis reposa son téléphone à l'endroit où il était avant l'appel. Elle laissa la télévision allumée et partie vers la cuisine pour voir si son frère s'en sortait. Il faisait cuir de la viande et en même temps il terminait de couper des pommes de terre. Un repas basique, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Lucy regardait son frère faire ce qu'il fallait. Elle ne faisait jamais la cuisine, Sting le lui avait appris pour qu'en cas de besoin, elle ne se retrouve pas à manger n'importe quel plat préparé immonde. Mais il prenait plaisir à cuisiner depuis qu'il savait faire, et il aimait préparer à manger pour elle, alors elle le laissait faire. Souvent elle se disait que son frère la couvait trop, qu'il était trop attaché à elle. Ca ne l'a dérangeait que rarement alors elle fermait les yeux, d'autant plus que Sting était presque sa seule famille. Leur mère était morte et leur père un fantôme. Il venait, regardait si ses enfants étaient en bonne santé, vérifiait que leurs études se déroulaient correctement, abreuvait leur compte d'argent et repartait. Et l'absence de leur père avait beaucoup pesé à Sting et Lucy. Son frère s'était senti responsable d'elle, il était l'ainé et il avait voulu s'occuper d'elle. Au final, leur relation était devenue exclusive, ils avaient grandi coller l'un à l'autre et Sting n'arrivait pas à se détacher de sa soeur.

A chaque fois qu'il l'a regardait, il voyait sa mère, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Lucy et elle se ressemblaient tellement. Il coupait les pommes de terre sous le regard de sa petite soeur, il l'aimait tellement. Il craignait que le monde lui tombe sur la tête à nouveau, il avait peur que la vie la lui prenne comme elle lui avait pris sa mère. Ca le rendrait fou. S'il n'avait pas pu aider sa mère, s'il n'avait pas pu la comprendre, l'accompagner jusqu'aux derniers jours, avec Lucy il ne voulait pas reproduire ces erreurs. Il savait qu'ils dépendaient trop l'un de l'autre, mais c'était bien plus fort que lui. Encore ce soir, il savait que Lucy grandissait, qu'elle allait vivre sa vie avec quelqu'un et pas avec lui, elle était amoureuse et en couple. Mais il avait tellement peur. Peur qu'elle souffre, peur de la voir pleurer, de la voir malheureuse alors qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'elle aille bien. C'était comme voir ce qui vous est le plus précieux se briser sans que vous n'ayez rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Il soupira et Lucy ne le remarqua pas, elle lui semblait ailleurs. Dans un autre monde, elle était belle, avait son caractère, et elle allait faire de grande chose, forcément qu'elle allait attirer des hommes. Il le voyait bien quand ils allaient faire leur course, beaucoup d'hommes la dévoraient du regard. Mais le pire était arrivé, elle avait un petit ami. Et elle était amoureuse de lui. Et de Grey en plus. De tous c'était celui qui inspirait le moins la confiance à Sting. Du moins en amour, Sting était son ami et il l'appréciait, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que le brun était un homme très sérieux dans ses relations. Il était beau, avait un côté ténébreux qui faisait des ravages et il le savait. Combien de fois, il avait vu Grey embrasser plusieurs filles dans la même soirée ? Combien, il ne comptait plus à vrai dire. C'était un jeu pour le brun. Et il n'avait pas à le juger, il menait sa vie comme il le voulait. Mais là c'était différent. Il sortait avec sa petite soeur, avec Lucy. Elle qui était tellement naïve, si Grey lui faisait une entourloupe, Sting allait la ramasser en petit morceau et il voulait absolument éviter ça.

Un bruit de verre qui s'entrechoc le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda sa soeur et elle se servait à boire. Elle se mit à parler de ses cours, et Sting l'écouta, lui répondit quand elle posa des questions sur sa journée à lui. Jusqu'aux moments où elle lui demanda s'il y avait une fille qui lui plaisait. Sting arrêta de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire et la regarda avec étonnement. Puis il comprit, si lui avait eu accès au journal du Lycée, Lucy devait l'avoir eu dans les mains. Peut être qu'elle avait lu l'article sur lui et sur Yukino. C'était très probable. Il se mit à sourire. C'était la première fois que Lucy lui posait une question comme ça. C'était bizarre, ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne lui avait plus parler de ses histoires de couples. Surtout parce que jusqu'à présent il n'avait eu qu'une copine, il y a un an et que ça n'avait duré que quelque mois. Il était trop préoccupé par son foot et sa soeur, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps en plus des cours pour aimer une femme. Mais il était vrai que souvent, quand une fille intéressait Sting, il allait demander quelque conseil à sa soeur.

Tout en reprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il répondit sincèrement à sa soeur. En lui disant qu'il n'était pas amoureux, ou du moins qu'il ne pensait pas l'être mais que cette fille lui plaisait. Lucy ouvrit la bouche de surprise, et elle se mit à glousser demandant plus de détail sur cette femme qui faisait de l'effet à son frère. Et le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, ils mangèrent et continuèrent de parler de leur histoire. Pour la première fois Lucy parla avec Sting des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait, en continuant de faire croire qu'ils étaient destinés à Grey, alors qu'elle retenait à chaque fois in extremis le nom de Natsu.

Grey venait de jeter son sac sur son lit. Il avait vraiment passer une journée horrible. Il ne comprenait plus Natsu, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de lui faire un truc pareil. Devant tout le monde, qui plus est ? Il se prenait pour qui à lui parler comme il le faisait. Depuis que Lisanna l'avait quitté, il ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami. Il fallait vraiment que Grey agisse, et qu'il redonne à Natsu sa bonne humeur perpétuelle.

Mais ce n'était pas chose gagnée. Grey avait déjà essayé plusieurs techniques et rien n'avait fonctionné. Mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Puis son meilleur ami lui manquait, il voulait de nouveau se disputer avec lui de manière franche et réelle. Les disputes qu'ils avaient étaient fausses et complètement sans saveur, elles ne duraient pas plus de quelque minute. Puis surtout Natsu était ultra susceptible dès qu'on lui parlait de filles, alors qu'avant il n'en avait jamais rien à faire.

Il s'essaya à son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur portable. En attendant que celui-ci s'allume Grey sorti son téléphone. Il avait trois messages de son frère envoyé i peine quelque minute. Le jeune homme trouva cela étrange et ouvrit les messages. Le premier pour savoir s'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, le deuxième message demandait à Grey d'amener des chips dans la chambre de son frère et le troisième était une insulte pour qu'il se dépêche.

Il ne répondit que par un seul mot, merde. Une fois le message envoyé, le jeune homme s'étira les bras. Il était assez fatigué à cause de l'entrainement qui avait eu lieu après les cours. Et dire que Natsu n'était même pas venu, il s'était permis de le faire alors que demain, ils disputaient la finale de leur compétition. Grey craignait que son ami ne fasse perdre leur équipe, après tout Natsu était un attaquant important. Tous les paris lui donnait au moins 1 buts avant la mis-temps. Si les lycéens savaient qu'ils partaient en sucette, ils changeraient de suite de favoris. Pourtant Natsu avait mérité ce titre. Il était celui qui avait poussé les autres à s'améliorer, rendu les entraînements plus sympa, et surtout il était l'un des meilleurs. Et Grey, qui l'avait vu progresser, faire beaucoup d'effort, avait peur de voir tout ça partir en fumée. Il savait que Natsu le regretterait une fois qu'il serait revenu à lui.

Ils devaient se parler. Ils n'étaient pas totalement idiots, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait briser l'amitié qu'ils s'étaient tissés. Mais quelque chose perturbait son meilleur ami, il lui reprochait des choses et si Grey voulait comprendre il fallait qu'il écoute ce que Natsu avait à lui dire.

Il avait bien une petite idée de ce qui avait pu le pousser à réagir comme ça. Après tout, lui et Grey ne se disaient pas tout, ils avaient chacun leur secret et c'était bien normal. Mais peut être que Natsu avait finit par découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du. Le brun faisait son petit chemin de son coté et il savait qu'un jour, il irait voir d'autres horizons, parce qu'il était une personne qui aimait bouger. Alors que Natsu, lui, n'avait pas forcément les moyens de le suivre dans ses envies de découverte. Grey savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire après son bac. Il voulait aller dans une université étrangère, parler une autre langue et il ne voulait plus faire de foot. Ce n'était pas sa passion, il faisait ça pour s'amuser, parce qu'il aimait la compétition, faire du sport et rigoler avec ses amis. Mais il avait envie de changer, peut être faire un autre sport, de la nation par exemple. Il allait souvent à la piscine, et parfois seul, juste pour nager. Il aimait ça, flotter.

Mais d'un coup la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur son frère. Celui ci avait son téléphone dans la main, et s'avançait déjà vers lui. Grey sourit, il était amusé par la situation. Voir son frère énervé était toujours satisfaisant pour lui. Mais il rigola beaucoup moins quand il reçu un coup sur la tête. Quand il réalisa qu'il venait de se faire frapper il s'énerva à son toujours.

"Non mais t'es malade ou quoi ?

-Tu me sers vraiment à rien comme petit frère, putain !

-Je suis pas ta bonniche, Léon, va prendre tes chips tout seul, abrutis !

-Crétin, avec tous les services que je te rend, c'est comme ça que tu me traites ?

-Quoi ?! Cite moi trois choses que t'ai faite pour moi récemment !

-Change pas de sujet, débile !"

Léon redonna un coup sur la tête à son petit frère avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Grey hurla une insulte et parti à sa poursuite en courant. Il comptait bien lui rendre ses coups, et en double, voire en triple parce qu'il était vraiment énervé maintenant. Mais quand Grey eut terminé de dévaler les marches de l'escalier, il failli rentrer dans quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un n'était pas son frère.

"Fait attention, t'es complètement taré !

-J'ai pas le temps Ultia !"

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps, et couru jusque dans la cuisine, car en un coup d'oeil il avait vu que Léon ne s'était pas planqué dans le salon.

Yukino venait à peine de sortir de l'entrainement de foot. Elle attendait Rogue à la sortie du gymnase de l'école, il le lui avait demandé. Ce n'était pas étonnant, quand Sting n'était pas là, ce qui lui arrivait souvent de secher les entrainements, Rogue se retrouvait un peu à part. Une fois, pendant une absence de son pote, il avait fait une chute et même s'il ne s'était pas blessé l'entraineur l'avait envoyé sur le banc par précaution. Et Yukino s'y trouvait aussi à ce moment là car c'était Kagura qui s'occupait des cages. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la jeune femme avait décidé de lui parler. Ca n'avait pas été facile pour elle, au vu de sa nature très réservée. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui ont toujours peur de dire un mot de travers, de déranger, de ne pas être appréciée. Alors elle restait dans son coin, ne parlait pas, et n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, et la seule personne à qui elle parlait à cette époque était Natsu. Sa gentillesse, et sa facilité à mettre les autres en confiance l'avait convaincu qu'elle pouvait parler sans risquer mal avec lui. Et il lui avait donner des conseils sur le foot, il l'avait rassuré et encouragé à s'ouvrir aux membres de l'équipe lui assurant que tous l'aimait bien.

Alors ce jour là, assise sur le banc au coté de Rogue, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains. Lui avait juste posé une question, lui demandant s'il allait bien, et il lui avait répondu. Elle avait été fière d'elle, même si son coeur avait battu la chamade et que ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Elle avait eu le courage de relever ce défis. Et si pour d'autre réussir à parler à quelqu'un n'avait rien de difficile, pour elle, c'était combattre ce qu'elle était et qu'elle détestait.

Elle appréciait Rogue presque autant que Natsu, surement parce que lui aussi lui parlait. Il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup mais ils passaient du temps ensemble. Il était d'une nature calme, et il aimait le silence. Yukino appréciait d'autant plus que dans ces moments là, ces silences étaient reposant. Pas d'angoisse, pas de tension, juste de la sérénité. Et elle la retrouvait toujours chez ce garçon.

Enfin Rogue apparu et Yukino lui sourit gentiment. Les deux jeunes gens ne parlèrent pas pendant les premières minutes, ce n'est qu'en prenant une rue que Yukino se mit à parler du match de demain. Elle lui confia qu'elle était assez déçue de ne pas être de la partie, supplantée par Kagura.

"Moi aussi, et les autres aussi sont dégoûtés."

La jeune femme resta sans voix. Disait-il vrai ? Oui, sans doute, Rogue n'était pas connu pour mentir, elle le savait. Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite, les paroles de son ami lui firent du bien. Il venait de lui dire qu'elle était appréciée, non ? Elle qui depuis longtemps n'avait pas eu d'ami, elle avait l'impression de compter pour son équipe. Mais d'un autre côté elle se sentait encore plus mal de les avoir déçu. Ils avaient compté sur elle et elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

"J'aurais du m'entraîner plus..."

Rogue la regarda, il se sentait gêné. Il avait espérer la rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était appréciée par lui et les autres. Mais au lieu de ça, elle avait l'air de regretter encore plus d'avoir échouer. Il avait juste voulu lui montrer qu'elle avait sa place et qu'on ne la lui enlèverait pas. Et Rogue le pensait vraiment. Yukino était son ami depuis quelque temps et il l'avait vu se donner à fond, elle avait des points forts et c'était injuste. Kagura était talentueuse, elle avait plus d'expérience, alors que Yukino avait dû tout apprendre rapidement et s'était retrouvée propulsée dans les matchs contre les autres lycées. Elle les avait tous fait, et elle avait pris ça au sérieux. C'était vraiment ignoble de la mettre sur le banc pour la finale juste parce qu'il y avait plus de chance de gagner avec Kagura. Si Rogue avait été entraîneur, Kagura n'aurait pas participé, après tout elle était arrivée en plein milieu de la compétition et lui permettre de prendre la place de Yukino était injuste. Et il reprochait vivement à l'entraîneur cette décision.

"Ca sera aussi grâce à toi si on gagne demain, sans toi on ne serait pas en final."


	8. Chapter 8

**L'Art de Manipuler Son Monde** FanFic 3

**Chapitre 8**

Grey était un peu stressé, à vrai dire il attendait au croisement d'une rue que Natsu apparaisse. C'était le matin, et le premier cours de la journée commençait dans une vingtaine de minutes. Largement assez de temps pour se rendre au Lycée. Grey tapait du pied, il avait arrêté son mp3 et enlevé ses écouteurs pour être attentif à ce qui l'entourait et ne pas louper le passage de son meilleur ami. Il avait réfléchi un peu et s'était dit que la meilleure façon d'avancer était de demander frontalement ce qu'il n'allait pas. Là, ils seraient entre eux et Natsu le ferait.

D'ailleurs Grey sentit son coeur battre plus fort, quand enfin il vit son meilleur ami. Il avait une montée d'adrénaline et de stresse. C'était fou. Son meilleur ami venait de le remarquer. Natsu le regarda, puis s'avança vers la direction du brun. Grey était rassuré dans un sens, au moins ça voulait dire qu'il ne comptait pas l'ignorer. Et qu'il était ouvert à la conversation c'était déjà ça. Maintenant, il fallait crever l'abcès. Quand ils furent l'un en face de l'autre, ils se saluèrent normalement. Ils se mirent pourtant à marcher dans le silence. Ce fut Grey qui se décida au bout de quelque minute à ouvrir la bouche.

"Natsu, dis moi ce qui va pas.

-Tout va bien quand je me remplis le bide à le faire péter."

Grey dut se faire violence pour ne pas rire. Mais la tête satisfaite de Natsu qui montrait bien qu'il avait encore trop manger à son petit déjeuner était juste hilarante pour Grey. Il n'y avait que son meilleur pote pour sortir des phrases pareil. Mais étrangement le brun ne sentait aucune tension comparée à la journée d'hier. Comme si celle ci n'avait jamais existé, Natsu se mettait à lui parler du match de ce soir.

Il reconnaissait qu'il avait déconné en ne venant pas à l'entrainement mais il tentait de se justifier en disant que faire un entrainement la veille d'un match ne servait à rien. Grey ne disait rien et se contenta juste de répondre de temps en temps. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Natsu réagissait comme ça. Un coup il pétait un plomb et le lendemain tout rentrait à la normale comme si la nuit avait apporté à Natsu les réponses qu'il voulait. Et Grey, même s'il savait qu'au fond son meilleur ami renfermait en lui ce qu'il n'allait pas, préférait pour l'instant faire pareil. Rien ne s'était passé. Il était comme avant, meilleur pote contre vents et marées. Grey ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à prendre part à la conversation de façon plus vive jusqu'au point où lui et Natsu commencèrent à se cracher des insultes à la tête car l'un n'était pas d'accord avec l'autre. Ca leur faisait du bien à tous les deux ce genre de moment. Ca leur servait d'exutoire à toute ce qui pouvaient les énerver. Et toutes les insultes qu'ils pouvaient reprocher au monde ils les libéraient de leur intérieur en se les lançant réciproquement à la tête. C'était pour ça qu'ils ne tenaient jamais compte des propos tenus pendant ces instants.

Les deux lycéens marchèrent en direction de leur bahut en réveillant au passage toutes les personnes qui pouvaient encore dormir. Ils finirent néanmoins par se calmer se mettant d'accord sur leur débat idiot, arrivant à un compromis. Il discutèrent un peu des cours, après avoir épuisé toute ce qu'il pouvait au sujet du match du soir, Grey en vient sans détour au cas "Lisanna". Il voulait savoir ce que ressentait son ami et si la rupture du mardi avait déjà fait effet ou non.

"Je sais pas, c'est bizarre. Je l'aimais vraiment mais je sais que de toute façon on se remettra plus ensemble..."

Natsu avait dit ça d'un ton neutre, les mains dans les poches son sac étant en bandoulière. Grey ne ressentait pas vraiment de tristesse, juste de la fatalité émanant de son ami. Oui, pour sûr, Lisanna était en couple avec une femme. Rien ne la ferait revenir vers un homme, et surement pas son ex petit ami. Grey compatissait, il pouvait comprendre que la pilule était d'autant plus dur à avaler parce que si Lisanna l'avait quitté ce n'était pas parce que Natsu avait des défauts qui ne convenaient plus à Lisanna. Non, c'était juste parce qu'il n'était pas une grande brune avec des seins et des hanches de fou. Grey avait déjà vu Cana et il savait de quoi il parlait quand il l'a décrivait.

Mais une question de Natsu surpris Grey, celui ci lui demandait comment ça se passait avec "Luigi". Grey mit un moment avant de comprendre de qui il parlait, puis il tiqua. Il hésitait à se frapper le front face à la débilité de Natsu.

"Lucy, L-U-C-Y, du con c'est pas dur à retenir."

Natsu rigola un peu trop fort au goût de Grey, d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Ce qui ferait rire le brun serait plutôt la mémoire de poisson de son meilleur ami. Il ne lui demandait pas de retenir des formules de maths quand même juste un putain de prénom de quatre lettres.

Mais Grey finit par répondre à la question de Natsu, pour une fois que celui-ci était curieux sur ses relations amoureuses. Remarques il fallait dire que Grey collectionnait les plans culs, il comprenait que ça n'intéresse pas son pote.

"Bah ça va, c'est cool, elle est gentille et toute mignonne, non ?"

Natsu lâcha un vague, oui oui, histoire de faire plaisir à son meilleur ami. Mais en dehors du fait que la blonde était jolie, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier, Natsu n'avait pas assez discuté avec cette fille pour confirmer qu'elle était bien gentille. Après tout, il en avait une impression mitigée, déjà parce qu'elle était très amie avec Lisanna et ensuite parce qu'elle était un peu sortie de nul part. Natsu ne savait pas quand Grey l'avait rencontré, ni depuis quand ils étaient en couple.

Et il fallait dire que c'était louche que du jour au lendemain son meilleur pote se mette en couple de manière plus ou moins "sérieuse". Grey était du genre à ne pas vouloir se prendre la tête. Mais bon, s'il avait envie de prendre soin d'une fille pour une fois, Natsu n'allait pas l'en empêcher. Il espérait juste que cette fille était sincère aussi.

Lucy était au centre de documentation et d'information de son lycée. Il était au environ de dix heure, et elle avait encore du temps avant le prochain cours. Elle venait souvent ici, même si le centre était pauvre en livre, il y contenait les classiques littéraires et pas mal de manuel scolaire. Mais ce qui intéressait par dessous tout Lucy c'était les ordinateurs mis à disposition des élèves. Elle était assise à l'un d'entre eux, l'écran affichait une page blanche. Elle aimait écrire, et elle voulait un jour publier un roman. Alors elle s'y prenait dès maintenant. Alors certes, elle se doutait bien que les mots qu'elle alignait aujourd'hui ne vaudrait jamais un prix littéraire, mais l'important était de s'entraîner. Son histoire ne volait pas très haut, c'était l'histoire d'un chat bleu qui rêvait de sortir avec une chatte blanche dont il était amoureux. Lucy aimait bien cette petite histoire comique, faire parler des chats étaient très amusant. Elle rigolait toute seule devant l'ordinateur, ça lui valut un regard interrogatif de la part de la documentaliste.

Lucy fut morte de honte. Elle concentra son attention sur ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire, ça l'aidait à dissimuler son état de malaise. Elle repensait à Natsu, et à Grey, elle espérait tellement que le match de ce soir se passerait bien. Pour eux, mais aussi pour son frère. Il jouait dedans aussi. Mais elle avait confiance en lui, il était un bon joueur. Ca devrait aller, pourvu que ça aille.

C'était déjà le vendredi, et lundi elle devrait donner à Grey sa dissertation, tout s'arrêterait. Elle l'attendait avec impatience mais en même temps si elle pouvait retarder un peu la fin de cette semaine, elle ne dirait pas non. C'était contradictoire et elle le savait. Mais elle commençait à apprécier Grey, puis elle pouvait enfin s'approcher de Natsu. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il la trouvait jolie, et qu'à la fin du chantage de Grey, il viendrait la voir pour discuter. Mais elle se faisait des idées, il ne s'était rien passer, et elle avait même l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Tout ça à cause des histoires de Lisanna.

"Hey, Lulu !"

Lucy sortit de ses pensées et se tourna pour voir Levy s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Elle lui sourit, elle était contente de la voir. C'était un peu leur moment à toutes les deux le vendredi matin pendant les deux heures de trou. Alors que tous les autres sortaient du Lycée, comme c'était autorisé, elles allaient au CDI. La documentaliste était ravie de les voir à chaque fois. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment foule ici. Comme si les lycéens n'appréciaient pas la lecture, même ceux qui passaient le bac Littéraire ne venaient pas.

"C'est mignon ce que t'écrit !"

Levy rigola un peu après avoir dit sa phrase. Elle jetait des coups d'oeil à l'ordinateur de Lucy depuis tout à l'heure, et elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'elle y lisait. Levy croyait en les talents d'écrivains de son amie. Lucy lui avait déjà fait lire quelque petites histoires, et elle trouvait que le style d'écriture était vraiment agréable. Mais il pouvait être différent d'une histoire à l'autre. Quand Lucy écrivait sans se prendre la tête son style était simple, direct, et faisait souvent sourire. Mais quand elle prenait son temps, qu'elle réfléchissait à chaque mot, à chaque sens que pouvait avoir un paragraphe, son style devenait très beau, très littéraire.

"Tu es vraiment gentille à m'encourager, Levy."

Elles se sourirent mutuellement, elles discutèrent de l'histoire sur les chats que Lucy était en train d'écrire. C'était vraiment les moments que les deux jeunes adoraient le plus. Parler écriture, littérature, ça les faisaient vibrer. L'une rêvait d'écrire un roman et l'autre de l'éditer. Il y avait la future écrivaine et la future éditrice. Elles se destinaient toutes les deux à une carrière dans le secteur du livre, ça c'était certain. Et même si ça les inquiétait, car le secteur était bouché et que le livre papier était en cours de disparition avec l'arrivé du numérique. Elles gardaient espoir.

Après tout, rien ne remplaçait le contact avec le papier, son odeur et la satisfaction d'avoir une petite bibliothèque remplie chez soi pour montrer qu'on était un peu érudit. D'autant plus que si Lucy réussissait à se faire publier un jour, elle voudrait avoir son livre dans les mains, de manière matérielle. Si elle devait juste le voir publier en version numérique, elle serait remplie de frustration. Avec la crainte que son bouquin puisse être supprimé une fois que les gens l'auraient acheté puis lu. Après tout à quoi ça servait de stocker un livre numérique pendant des années ? Alors que la version, une fois achetée ne disparaissaient jamais vraiment. Quand on ne voulait plus du livre, on le donnait, ou on en faisait dont à une bibliothèque, ou on le revendait à qui le reprenait. Lucy espérait que les gens qui jetaient les livres, n'existaient pas vraiment.

"Tu sais Lucy, la dernière fois en allant aux toilettes, j'ai vu un mec qui s'y était lavé les cheveux."

La blonde regarda son amie d'un air étonné. C'était pas vraiment banal en soi, après tout, qui se lavait les cheveux dans les petits lavabos des toilettes du Lycée ? Mais la vrai question était : il y avait vraiment un mec qui se baladait avec du shampoing dans son sac ? Lucy rigola à cette idée.

Elle imaginait déjà un gars aux longs cheveux soyeux. Un punk ou un homosexuel. Ou alors, il était juste un maniaque de la propreté. En réalité, il y avait plein de raison à avoir un shampoing dans son sac. Lucy, elle, avait bien du déodorant, du produit hydroalcoolique pour les mains, une brosse à cheveux, une trousse de maquillage, un miroir. Bref pourquoi un gars ne pourrait pas considérer son sac comme une trousse de secours parée à toute éventualité ?

"Il était vraiment mal élevé, en plus, il avait des piercing hideux sur le visage."

Lucy devenait de plus en plus curieuse. Levy était pourtant du genre à aimer les piercings, et aussi les tatouages mais un peu moins. Bien sûr, ses parents ne lui donneraient jamais leur autorisation, mais ça n'empêchait pas la jeune femme de s'y intéresser. D'ailleurs Lucy ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à son amie, qu'elle n'était pas très cohérente.

"C'est vrai, mais sur lui, c'était moche."

Les deux amies rigolèrent le plus discrètement possible. Mais, elles se firent quand même gentiment reprendre par la documentaliste. Elles continuèrent de parler de ce gars aux piercings, et la description qu'en avait Levy, faisant penser à Lucy que peut être l'avait-elle déjà croisé quelque part. Un gars aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage percé, lui disait quelque chose. Et plus elle y réfléchissait et plus elle était sûre d'elle.

"Oh mais je sais, c'est un ami de Natsu et Grey, il est dans leur équipe de foot."

Levy la regarda un peu étonné que son amie connaissent ce genre de type. Mais comme Lucy sortait avec Grey, forcément elle côtoyait les joueurs de foot. D'ailleurs Levy n'avait pas encore abordé ce fameux sujet. Elle n'osait pas trop, même si elle et Lucy étaient de très bonne amie, elles ne s'étaient jamais confiées sur leur histoire d'amour. Surement parce que quand Lucy était tombée amoureuse, elle n'avait mis au courant que Lisanna. Et celle-ci était une telle pipelette que ça lui était sortie sans même qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte. Mais voilà, elle n'avait pas donné le nom du garçon et Lucy ne l'avait jamais dit à Levy. Et Levy ne confiait pas aux gens ses secrets si ceux ci ne lui en confiait pas en retour.

Donc Levy restait muette, même si de nombreuses question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle mourrait d'envie de savoir si Lucy était heureuse, ce que ça faisait d'avoir un amour réciproque, d'être en couple avec un gars comme Grey. Levy était une adolescente comme les autres, elle avait des questions de comère. Elle même n'avait jamais eu de copain. Et dans leur groupe à part Lisanna qui passait son temps à rompre et se remettre avec la même fille, et Erza coincée dans une histoire compliquée, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la grande réussite niveau couple.

Alors Lucy était un peu la première à qui elle pouvait poser ce genre de question. Et pourtant, elle s'en empêchait. Comme si, elle avait peur que Lucy lui dise de se mêler de ses affaires.

Lisanna était dans sa dernière heure de cours de la matinée. Elle n'arrivait juste pas à se concentrer correctement, d'autant plus que la poésie n'avait jamais été son truc. Elle préférait le théâtre, c'était plus vivant. Dans le théâtre elle aimait surtout le fait de pouvoir jouer la comédie. S'imprégner d'un rôle, d'un personnage et chercher à comprendre qui il était et pourquoi il réagissait d'une manière et pas d'une autre à certaine situation. Lisanna voulait monter sur scène, jouer la comédie, pouvoir être une personne qu'elle n'était pas le temps d'un spectacle.

Parce que dans sa vie, elle avait l'impression qu'elle jouait également un rôle. Et cela commençait à lui peser. Elle en avait marre de dépendre de ses sentiments, de passer pour l'idiote ou l'inconsciente. Alors certes, elle s'était entichée d'une femme volage, et l'avait suivi jusque dans un pays étranger (avec l'accord de ses parents évidemment). Elle se sentait stupide et parfois elle se surprenait à penser qu'elle aurait mieux fait de continuer à s'intéresser aux hommes plutôt qu'aux femmes. Mais ce n'était pas comme si, elle pouvait décider de pour qui flanchait son coeur.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, Lisanna sortit directement son téléphone avant même de ranger ses affaires. Depuis qu'hier, elle avait reçu un premier message de sa 'petite amie', elle en recevait en boucle. Et même si Lisanna avait décidé de faire la sourde et de ne pas répondre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lire. Cana était dure dans sa façon de lui parler, parce qu'elle ne se rendait juste pas compte que Lisanna et elle n'avaient pas du tout la même vision des choses. Cana voulait vivre sa jeunesse de façon la plus libre possible. Elle ne voulait pas s'emprisonner dans une relation mais elle tenait à Lisanna malgré tout.

La jeune fille le savait dès les débuts de sa relation avec Cana. Celle-ci ne lui avait jamais caché ni sa manière de vivre ni sa manière d'aimer. Mais Cana était plus âgée, elle avait plus d'expérience et Lisanna se demandait si elle croyait encore en l'avenir de leur relation. Il fallait dire que c'était du n'importe quoi, ce bordel. Lisanna se rappelait encore de la tête de son père quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait aller faire ses années de lycée dans un autre pays, tout ça pour suivre une fille de dix neuf ans qui devait partir rejoindre son père qui vivait à l'étranger.

Finalement son père le lui avait interdit, mais elle était partit quand même, parce que Lisanna était une inconsciente. Elle s'était déscolarisée pour suivre une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelque mois. Heureusement Lisanna avait eu un éclair de lucidité et avait appelé ses parents en catastrophe pour qu'ils viennent la chercher. Son père avait d'abord voulu la laisser dans sa merde noire. Mais il était son père, et l'idée de la laisser dans un pays inconnu à la merci du premier psychopathe l'avait fait bondir dans le premier avion pour la ramener chez eux. Il s'en était suivit une bataille avec les institutions éducatives pour permettre à Lisanna de rentrer dans un lycée avec trois mois de retard.

Quand elle repensait à tout ça, elle se disait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais pardonner à Cana de l'avoir entraîner dans une situation pareil. Et elle ne se sentait même pas coupable. Pire, elle accusait Lisanna de l'avoir abandonné. Alors, peut-être qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de Cana, et qu'elle attendait juste qu'elle revienne, mais jamais elle ne la suivrait à nouveau ni elle ni personne d'autre. Lisanna ne quitterait plus jamais rien pour une histoire d'amour. Sa seule valeur sûr était ses parents et il lui avait fallu toute cette escapade pour le comprendre.

"Lisanna, j'aimerais fermer la salle."

L'enseignante venait de la sortir de sa bulle, Lisanna se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bouger. Elle était restée immobile les yeux sur son téléphone. Elle s'excusa brièvement et jeta ses affaires dans son sac, mit son manteau et déguerpit de la salle.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, mais Lisanna n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle s'essaya dans les marches de l'escalier qui séparait le premier du deuxième étage. Elle regardait les lycéens descendre avec une rapidité dangereuse. Elle ressortit son téléphone. Le dernier message de Cana lui disait d'arrêter de faire la capricieuse et de lui répondre. Peut être qu'il était mieux pour elles deux que tout s'arrête. Après tout, Lisanna n'était qu'une Lycéenne, Cana une étudiante, elles ne vivaient plus dans le même pays. Et une relation à distance rongerait Lisanna, qui savait pertinemment que Cana ne lui resterait pas fidèle le moins du monde. Mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir plus, Lisanna ne se sentait pas prête à stopper sa relation. Elle gardait toujours l'espoir naïf de voir sa petite amie débarquer du jour au lendemain pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre.

"Lisanna, ça va ?"

Elle tourna la tête pour voir sa grande sœur debout à coté d'elle. Mirajane venait de sortir de son cours d'Histoire. Lisanna reprit un peu de contenance et se releva. Les deux sœurs discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. Mirajane ne fit aucune allusion à la tristesse qui transparaissait sur le visage de sa sœur. Elle savait à quel point Lisanna était une fille fragile émotionnellement. Mirajane s'en voulait énormément, puisque s'était elle qui avait présenté Cana à sa sœur. Elle l'avait rencontré à un cour particulier d'art martiaux. Si elle avait su que Cana et sa petite sœur tomberaient amoureuse l'une de l'autre entraînant toutes les conséquences qui ont suivit, elle se serait bien gardé de les mettre sur le même chemin.

"Mira, Cana me harcèle depuis hier."

Elle grimaça, elle ne savait pas quoi dire à sa sœur. Elle avait beau adorer se mêler de la vie des gens, Mirajane n'aimait pas quand les choses tournaient au vinaigre. Elle prit la main de Lisanna et lui sourit tendrement.

"Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas lui répondre ne le fait pas. Mais si tu veux lui répondre, alors ne réfléchit pas trop, fait le juste."

Lisanna allait lui répondre quelque chose quand quelqu'un les interpella. C'était Jason qui voulait discuter de la prochaine édition du journal. Lisanna rigola un peu en voyant l'excitation des journalistes du lycée. Elle laissa sa grande sœur partir de son coté, et Lisanna regarda à nouveau son téléphone. Mirajane avait raison.

La seule chose que Lisanna pu faire dans l'instant, ce fut de répondre à Cana pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Et elle laissa exprimer tout son désarrois, toute sa frustration et sa colère envers à la fois la situation mais aussi sa petite amie.

"Vas te faire foutre."


	9. Chapter 9

Pour le déjeuner, Lisanna avait rejoint Lucy et Levy qui étaient déjà attablées. Erza n'était pas là, elle passait son déjeuner, comme tous les vendredis avec le Conseil des Lycéens. Elles n'étaient donc que toutes les trois, et Lisanna leur expliquait qu'elle avait définitivement largué Cana. Lucy ne la croyait qu'à moitié, mais l'encourageait à tenir ses positions. La jeune fille était persuadée que Cana n'était vraiment pas une femme qui convenait à sa meilleure amie.

Levy de son coté ne se prononça pas, elle jetait des coups d'oeil à la salle de réfectoire qui lui semblait bien calme. En effet avec l'absence des joueurs de foot qui avait obtenu la banalisation de leur après midi, la cantine semblait avoir perdu son ambiance bordélique. Elle allait le faire remarquer quand elle remarqua un garçon qui s'avança vers elle.

"Oh, Lucy !"

La demoiselle en question arquilla un sourcil, et Levy fit un mouvement de la tête pour lui indiquer de se retourner. Lucy s'exécuta et vit Grey, il arriva bien vite au niveau de leur table et s'asseya à coté de celle qui se faisait pour sa petite amie. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Lucy et la serra contre lui. Elle voulu le repousser mais se dit que cela semblerait bizarre et elle se contenta de soupirer discrètement.

"Désolé de m'inscruster mais j'avais envie de déjeuner avec ma poupée."

Lucy manqua de s'étouffer au surnom, tandis que Lisanna sourit et Levy sembla très gênée. Finalement un petit silence s'installa durant lequel Lucy remarqua que Grey n'avait pas de plateau.

"Tu ne manges pas ?

-Hm non, le match de ce soir me coupe l'appétit."

Lucy le regarda un peu absourdie, elle pouvait comprendre le stress du jeune homme, mais elle était certaine que sauter le déjeuner ne servirait pas sa cause. Au contraire, il allait surement regretter d'avoir l'estomac vide d'ici quelques heures. Devant le regard insistant de Lucy, Grey sourit.

"T'inquiète, je gère, dit-il pour la rassurer.

-Euh, j'ai un doute."

Les deux autres demoiselles rigolèrent, elles étaient toutes d'accord avec Lucy, le brun ne tiendrait pas le coup s'il ne mangeait pas, au moins, un peu. Amusé par la réplique de sa soit disant copine, Grey lui caressa vigoureusement les cheveux la décoiffant totalement. Elle rala, surtout pour cacher sa gêne, elle avait du mal à supporter la proximité de ce garçon, elle se sentait mal à l'aise.

"Ca va, j'ai compris, vous avez gagné. Gardez moi ça."

Grey avait prononcé sa phrase en même temps qu'il avait dégagé son sac de son dos, il l'ouvrit et en sortit une carte. Celle qui permettait de payer la cantine. Lucy afficha un sourire triomphant quand elle vit Grey partir se chercher à manger. Certes, cela impliquait qu'il allait revenir mais au moins, il s'était décollé d'elle pour quelque minutes.

"Vous êtes mignons quand même."

Lucy manqua de s'étouffer quand Levy lâcha son commentaire, alors que Lisanna tentait de dissimuler son rire. La blonde lui envoyait d'ailleurs des regards menaçant, incapable de comprendre pourquoi Lisanna trouvait la situation drôle. Lucy se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle mette Levy au courant, elle culpabilisait un peu de mentir de cette manière à une de ses amies les plus proches. Mais pour l'instant, elle était obligée de garder le secret.

"Merci, t'es gentille.

-Il a l'air de bien t'aimer, c'est super, dit Levy.

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta Lisanna toujours souriante."

Lucy espérait intérieurement que Levy ne lui pose pas de question sur sa relation avec Grey, car elle serait bien embarassée. Elle n'avait réfléchi à rien, ni à comment Grey et Lucy étaient censée s'être mis ensemble, ni depuis combien de temps. Heureusement, elle n'avait jamais confié à personne d'autre qu'à Lisanna qu'elle avait toujours été amoureuse de Natsu. Sinon, ses amies auraient surement totalement désapprouvées son comportement. C'était ce qu'elle craignait le plus, se faire juger négativement par ses amies.

Si Lucy avait avoué son secret à Lisanna même en sachant que celle ci ne tenait pas forcément toujours sa langue, c'était surtout parce Lisanna ne la jugeait jamais. Quoi qu'elle ait fais, Lucy n'avait jamais senti la moindre critique à son égard avec sa meilleure amie. Elle n'était pas toujours de bon conseil, mais elle savait au moins que si Lucy se foutait dans la merde non loin de l'en avoir empêcher, même au contraire, Lisanna la rejoindrait. Sa meilleure amie avait la fâcheuse tendance à prendre la pire décision, et à conseiller à tout le monde, sans le vouloir, de toujours prendre également la pire décision.

Lucy allait reprendre sa fourchette pour continuer son repas, quand elle remarqua que Grey avait laisser son sac à coté d'elle. Ni une ni deux, sans se soucier du regard des gens, elle ouvrit ce sac et fouilla dedans. Elle espérait que Grey était assez stupide pour y avoir laisser sa déclaration d'amour. Mais non, après avoir chercher dans tous les recoins du sac, et même entre les pages de certain cahier, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, Grey n'était pas un demeuré. Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de laisser son sac s'il contenait quelque chose.

Mais Lucy, continua de fouiller dans le sac, plus par curiosité personnelle. Au final, Grey s'était bien introduit dans son intimité sans son accord en voulant se mêler de sa vie sentimentale. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas le faire de son coté à elle. Elle avait très envie d'en apprendre plus de ce garçon que Natsu considérait comme son meilleur ami. Lucy tomba sur l'agenda de Grey, elle le sortit à la vue de tous.

"Lucy qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Lisanna.

-J'aimerais connaître son emploi du temps, je le note toujours dans mon agenda, personnellement.

-Ca se fait ce genre de chose ? demanda Levy timidement.

-Bien sûr ! s'empressa de répondre Lisanna. Elle est sa copine, elle a bien le droit de regarder, sinon c'est qu'il a quelque chose à cacher."

Lucy ne dit rien, la façon de penser de sa meilleure amie l'aidait bien. Pourtant autant, la jeune fille savait bien que ça ne se faisait pas de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, petit ami ou non. Mais Lisanna s'était faite trompée tellement de fois, que sa paranoïa et jalousie la faisait croire qu'en tant que copine, elle pouvait se mêler de tout et être intrusive sur tout. Levy ne dit rien non plus, pas plus convaincue que Lucy mais elle se disait sûrement que Grey n'en voudrait pas à sa copine pour quelque chose comme ça.

Finalement, Lucy ne trouva pas l'emploi du temps de Grey. Elle se contenta de tourner les pages de l'agenda. Une retint son attention tout particulièrement. Totalement griffonnée, et peinturlurée de feutre, cette page arrêtée à une date précise indiquait la date d'anniversaire de Natsu. Lucy fut ravi d'avoir accès à une telle information, elle la lu et relu pour être sûre de ne pas l'oublier. Elle qui ne l'avait jamais su. Elle n'avait jamais osé la demander à Sting, pour ne pas eveiller de soupçon. Et Lisanna ne s'en était jamais souvenu, Lucy se demandait même si elle le savait.

Son sourire éblouie Levy et Lisanna qui se demandèrent bien ce qu'elle avait pu lire.

En voyant ses amies la dévisager, Lucy reprit un peu de contenance et décida de remettre l'agenda de Grey dans son sac. Elle reprit sa fourchette et cette fois, elle était bien décidée à finir son repas. Lisanna relanca une conversation à propos cette fois ci, du match de ce soir. La jeune fille avait fait des pronostics, pas très fan de foot au premier abord, Natsu avait su l'y intéresser quand elle était sortie avec lui. Levy sembla attentive aux paroles de Lisanna, mais Lucy n'était pas convaincue par l'enthousiasme de son amie.

"J'aimerais qu'ils gagnent mais d'après Sting, ils ont peu de chance.

-Pourquoi ? questionna Levy à Lucy.

-Surement à cause de Natsu…"

Lisanna tira la gueule, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle avait abîmé ce garçon, et qu'il avait eu bien du mal à se reprendre en main. L'équipe entière s'était habitué à se reposer sur lui, il était le capitaine mais il ne s'était vraiment plus investi en perdant la fille dont il était amoureux. Mais Lisanna l'avait vu jouer plusieurs fois quand ils sortaient ensemble, et il avait ce sport dans le sang. Ce n'était pas une amourette qui gâcherait son talent. Elle voulait croire qu'il ne ferait pas perdre la finale de l'équipe qu'il avait porté jusqu'ici, juste à cause d'elle.

"Non non, ils vont gagner, il n'y a pas que Natsu dans l'équipe. Ils ont une bonne défense, et il y a Grey et Gajeel en attaque aussi. Tout ne tient pas sur Natsu !

-Bien dit, miss."

Grey venait de revenir, il reprit sa place initiale, son plateau à repas en plus. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Lisanna. Il savait bien que le manque de rigueur et de motivation de son meilleur ami allait être un poid sur les épaules en plus, mais Grey n'était pas prêt à essuyer une défaite, il détestait perdre. Il était motivé comme jamais, et lui, il était prêt à briller et les autres joueurs l'étaient aussi.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne parle, comme si en se mêlant de leur discussion il avait jeté un vent de timidité, ou un froid.

"Vous ne parlez plus, je vous dérange ?

-Non non, lui répondit Lucy calmement."

Grey souleva ses épaules, signe qu'il s'en fichait un peu de toute façon. Ce qui l'intéressait lui, c'était de passer du temps avec cette jolie fille qu'il avait réussit à prendre dans ses ficelles. Une conversation finit par démarrer entre Levy et Lisanna, parfois Grey y prenait part mais Lucy restait très silencieuse. Elle était autant dérangée par la proximité du garçon à ses cotés que par les questions qui tournaient dans son esprit. Plus elle s'affichait avec lui, plus elle montrait aux autres que la relation qu'elle était censée entretenir avec Grey était concrète et vraie.

Lucy venait de finir son assiette ainsi que Levy, seule Lisanna et Grey continuait de manger. Mais ils n'étaient pas pressés, les cours ne reprennaient que dans une demie heure pour les demoiselles.

Quand Lisanna eut enfin fini de déjeuner, elle dit au petit groupe qu'elle devait passer voir Mirajane dans la salle dédier au journal de l'Ecole. Voyant une occasion de s'échapper Levy lui proposa de l'accompagner. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester avec Grey et Lucy, elle aurait la sensation de tenir la chandelle, puis elle était certaine que Lucy serait ravie de passer du temps en tête à tête avec son nouveau petit ami.

Les deux jeunes filles s'eclipsèrent donc, débarassant leur plateau. Elles saluèrent Grey et informa Lucy qu'elle pourrait les rejoindre devant la salle du cours d'Histoire à quatorze heure. La jeune fille se retrouva seule avec le brun. Un silence s'installa entre eux, Grey continuait son repas, et Lucy restait silencieuse.

Elle regardait autour d'elle et, elle remarqua avec gêne que beaucoup de personne les regardait. Elle se sentait dévisagée, depuis ces derniers jours, c'était comme si tout le monde connaissait son nom alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une élève parmi tant d'autre, au début de la semaine. Mais Lucy se doutait bien qu'entre sa pseudo mise en couple avec Grey, adulé par la gente féminine, et son passage à moitié nue dans le journal du Lycée, avaient sans aucun doute contribué à la rendre populaire.

"On arrête pas de nous observer.

-Et alors ? Répliqua Grey.

-Ca me gêne.

-Ils sont justes jaloux parce qu'on est mignon."

Grey avait ricané légèrement de la réaction de Lucy. Celle ci semblait encore plus embarrassée par ce qu'il venait de dire que du fait que les gens les fixaient comme des bêtes de foire.

"Je nous trouve pas si mignon que ça.

-Tu te trouverais plus belle dans les bras de Natsu, c'est ça ?"

Lucy resta sans voix, il n'avait même pas baisser le ton pour prononcer cette phrase. Un peu paniquée, elle regarda derrière elle mais la table était inoccupée à son plus grand soulagement. Elle fusilla Grey du regard, il avait manqué de tout faire foirer par manque de discrétion. Lucy s'énerva malgré elle. Elle n'avait absolument pas apprécié ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien sur que oui, qu'elle se préférait dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et pas dans ceux de son meilleur ami qui la maintenait par chantage.

Elle en avait marre de cette situation, elle décida qu'il était temps pour elle de quitter le réfectoire. En la voyant prendre son sac et son plateau, Grey se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment dû l'énerver. Il soupira et l'imita, la suivant à la trace. Lucy avait très vite débarrassé son plateau et elle marchait dans les couloirs du Lycée espérant que Grey se lasserait de la suivre et de l'appeler par le surnom débile qu'il lui avait attribué sans son accord.

Mais Grey s'amusait de la situation. Il adorait le fait de devoir courir après cette blondinette et de montrer à tous ceux qu'ils croisaient, qu'il l'appelait "sa poupée". Et elle l'ignorait royalement. Elle avait quand même du caractère la petite, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Finalement, il accéléra le pas et lui attrapa le bras.

"Lâche moi, je veux pas te parler.

-Eh, tu pourrais te détendre un peu, personne n'a rien entendu."

Elle détourna la tête, toujours contrariée. Mais il était persuadé qu'il arriverait à la calmer en quelque seconde. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'un couloir pas très large et les lycéens étaient obligés de les contourner pour circuler. En voyant ça, Grey se rabattu sur la gauche et il entraina Lucy avec lui en l'attrapant par la main. Totalement surprise, elle ne comprit même pas comment elle arriva dans les bras du garçon, ses mains plaqués sur le torse de Grey pour éviter qu'ils ne soient collés corps à corps. Il s'était permi de poser ses mains sur la taille fine de la jolie blonde. Elle allait protester et râler de leur proximité mais il parla avant elle.

"J'ai bien compris que je ne t'intéressais pas, poupée. Mais tu dois encore me supporter jusqu'à ce que je te rende ta lettre.

-Je suis sûre que tu me la rendras même pas, dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-On a fait un marché, je te promets de l'honorer. Et je suis un tel gentleman qu'en plus je vais t'offrir un moment avec Natsu ce weekend."

Lucy ouvrit la bouche, presque prête à le croire. Elle réfléchit et tenta de mettre un peu d'écart entre son corps et celui de Grey. Il sourit en décelant l'hésitation dans le regard marron de la demoiselle.

"Tu me promets que t'es pas un salaud qui va me faire chanter indéfiniment ?"

Il ricana, et ressera ses bras autour de la taille de Lucy, celle ci fronça les sourcils. Pour la rassurer, il lui répondit simplement que son style de fille, c'était les garces, et que les filles biens comme elle, l'ennuyaient beaucoup trop. Lucy parut surprise, c'était la première fois qu'on lui reprochait sa bonne conduite. Mais elle ne dit rien, et décida de le croire.

Grey la détacha de son étreinte et Lucy remit directement une distance de sécurité entre eux. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle et fut rassurer de voir que les lycéens ne semblaient pas trop les regarder, beaucoup moins que lorsqu'ils étaient à la cantine en tout cas. Lucy allait dire à Grey qu'elle allait en cours, quand la sonnerie retentit indiquant la fin de la pause déjeuner. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, et Grey lui souhaita une bonne après midi avant de commencer à partir.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, la jeune fille en voyant Grey lui tourner le dos, laissa quelque mots lui échapper.

"Je serais au match ce soir !"

Grey se retourna et lui lança son plus beau sourire. Lucy, pour la première fois, le trouva beau.

Grey après avoir laissé 'sa poupée' comme il l'appelle avait recu un sms de Natsu, celui-ci voulait passer l'après midi avec son ami avant d'aller au rendez vous du coatch à seize heures. Grey n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient et il était ravi de la proposition de Natsu, avec ce qu'il c'était passé hier, le brun n'était pas complètement sûr que tout soit réglé entre eux.

Il mis une vingtaine de minute à se rendre chez son meilleur ami, il ne croisa pas grand monde dans les rues. Après tout, il ne faisait plus si chaud, l'automne était déjà bien avancé, presque terminé. Arrivé près de l'immeuble où habitait Natsu, Grey consultat une dernière fois son téléphone. Il avait recu un autre sms, celui d'une demoiselle qu'il avait rencontré à la piscine municipale. Mercredi après midi, alors que comme à l'accoutumée, elle tenait l'accueil, elle lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone. Grey avait été flatté mais n'en avait rien montré, et avait accepté le bout de papier avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

Mais Grey avait déjà vu cette fille plusieurs fois, à chaque fois qu'il allait à la piscine municipale le samedi matin, elle était à l'accueil. Un samedi, il ne l'avait pas trouvé à son poste, cela ne l'avait pas plus perturbé que ça, et au contraire, il avait eu la surprise de la trouver directement dans un des bassins. Et elle nageait comme une sirène, il avait été admiratif, lui même n'avait pas réussi à la battre en lui proposant une course, ce jour là. Alors quand elle lui avait proposé son numéro de téléphone, il lui avait envoyé le sien le soir même.

Le message qu'il venait de recevoir de cette fille était assez court, elle lui souhait juste d'avoir le courage nécessaire pour son match. Il ne lui répondit pas, et préféra sonner chez son meilleur ami. Natsu lui ouvra très vite, accompagné d'un grand sourire, Grey lui rendit sans hésiter. Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans le salon pas très grand, le brun pris place dans le canapé et Natsu dans le fauteuil juste à coté, il avait également allumé la télé. Le programme importait peu, le but était juste de se détendre.

"C'est vraiment trop calme quand personne n'est chez toi.

-Je préférais que Wendy soit là, mais elle ne rentre que demain."

Grey sourit, lui aussi il aimait la petite soeur de Natsu, elle était vraiment adorable. Et le brun adorait la taquiner. Natsu aussi souriait, mais il avait quelque chose dans la tête. Maintenant que Lisanna avait plus ou moins disparu de ces pensées, il regrettait amèrement son comportement. Envers tout le monde, Gajeel, Yukino, l'entraineur, Sting, et Grey surtout. Mais il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait découvert, et il savait très bien qu'il devait en parler s'il ne voulait pas que ça devienne un 'non dit'.

Le silence qui s'était installé depuis plusieurs minutes mettait Grey mal à l'aise. Il voyait bien que Natsu avait les pensées obstruées, et il commençait sérieusement à se dire que ça sentait le roussi pour le match de ce soir.

"Natsu, grouille toi de déballer ton sac."

Surpris, le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, regarda Grey droit dans les yeux avait de laisser paraître un sourire en coin. Oui, c'était certain, ce type était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. Et Natsu n'avait pas envie de gâcher leur amitié parce qu'il n'était pas honnête.

"Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'allait te barrer l'année prochaine ?"

Grey offrit le silence pour réponse. Ca le faisait chier. Natsu avait découvert un truc que Grey tentait désespérement de garder secret. Comment avait-il pu le savoir ? Mais qu'importe, l'heure n'était pas de savoir comment, mais de répondre à son ami. Grey ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne comme un abandon. Mais il savait bien qu'en imitant Lisanna qui avait fuit à l'étranger elle aussi, il n'aidait pas Natsu.

"Ecoute, j'ai envie de voir un autre pays, mais ça nous empêchera pas d'être pote.

-T'aurais pu me le dire avait au lieu de me laisser le découvrir.

-C'est rien, Natsu, on gardera contacte, puis j'y resterais qu'un an. Informa Grey, de manière la plus sincère possible.

-Je te crois, je t'en veux même pas, c'est le retour de Lisanna qui m'a grillé le cerveau."

Natsu avait fait cet aveu en se rendant vraiment compte qu'il avait totalement déraillé à cause de cette histoire d'amour complètement ratée. Non seulement il avait été odieux avec les gens qu'il appréciait mais en plus, il avait perdu de vue ce qui comptait vraiment. Son meilleur ami, ses études, et le sport. Le football, avant Lisanna, c'était toute sa vie. Il avait montée cette équipe de toute pièce, et il avait totalement déconné en négligeant les entrainements. A vrai dire, Natsu craignait pour le match de ce soir.

Il stressait.

Grey soupira, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que son meilleur ami n'est jamais rencontré Lisanna. Leur mise en couple avait détruit tout ce que le brun aimait chez Natsu. Mais il voulait qu'il retrouve sa putain de joie de vivre. Dans leur duo, c'était Grey le type qui tirait toujours la tronche. Sauf pour draguer une fille, évidemment.

"Aller va, de toute façon t'a jamais eu de cerveau."

Yukino était assise sur le banc elle regardait sa bouteille d'eau. Et dire qu'elle était en tenue de sport, elle avait ses gants, tout comme si elle allait joué, mais elle ne jouerait pas. Elle regardait le reste des membres de son équipe se préparer pour le match qui débutera dans quelque temps maintenant. Les lycéens et les amateurs de foot de la ville commençaient à prendre place dans les gradins. C'était un événement dans cette petite ville. Et elle n'y participerait pas. Mais la plus grande humiliation pour elle était de savoir que sa soeur était là. Et qu'elle devait surement la voir assise sur ce banc, ça la rendait malade de se dire que Sorano avait une preuve de plus pour la traité de ratée.

"Yuki ?"

La jeune femme releva la tête et vit en face d'elle, Natsu. Elle fut surprise, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui adressait la parole. Surtout vu la manière dont il lui avait parlé. Il l'avait blessé, même si Yukino ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle se savait inintéressante, et inutile, elle n'aurait pas dû venir s'asseoir à la table des garçons, hier. Et elle regrettait de l'avoir fait, c'était Natsu qui avait eu raison.

"J'ai pas été sympa, la dernière fois, désolé. T'es une fille cool… Demande moi ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner !"

Il lui sourit, en espérant que son mea culpa suffirait. Et ce fut le cas, en effet, Yukino n'était pas du genre à garder de la rancoeur. Et elle n'avait pas envie de lui demander quoique ce soit. De la gentillesse à son égard, c'était tout ce que Yukino souhaitait. Ca lui fit plaisir que Natsu lui dise ça. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne remettrait plus jamais un pied à leur table. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Mais tout du moins, elle était contente de voir que Natsu tenait assez à leur amitié pour venir s'excuser, et c'était pour ça qu'elle le pardonna dans la seconde. Elle n'avait que lui et Rogue comme amis et elle ne voulait perdre aucun des deux. Elle voulait bien évidemment s'en faire d'autre, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Sting et sur les autres membres de l'équipe. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui était important était de bien conserver l'amitié qu'elle avait développé avec Natsu et Rogue.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. Bon courage pour le match.

-On va gagner, puis on ira fêter ça, et tu viendras avec nous. Annonça Natsu avec un sourire."

Il était catégorique, et elle ne put que regarder ses pieds. Elle était vraiment heureuse de retrouver le Natsu qu'elle connaissait. Ce garçon plein de vie, souriant et sociable. Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête, elle savait que son équipe gagnerait, surtout avec Kagura en gardien de but. Elle n'allait rien laisser passer. La seule chose que Yukino craignait c'était les pénalties. Kagura était très doué pour comprendre la stratégie des attaquants adverses et ainsi elle comprenait d'où ils tiraient le ballon et pouvait s'interposer. Mais quand le ballon n'était pas en mouvement et qu'il fallait juste comprendre la gestuelle de l'adversaire et avoir un bon instinct, là Kagura était vraiment moyenne. Pour le coup c'était Yukino la meilleure à ça. Et elle en était fière.

Elle regarda Natsu repartir sur le terrain en hurlant qu'il allait tout défoncer, et qu'ils gagneraient pour elle. D'ailleurs il réutilisa le surnom "Yuki". Ce surnom avait un effet bizarre sur elle. Surement parce que finalement très peu de personne ne lui en donnait. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que sa soeur qui l'appelait "Yuyu" à l'époque de leur enfance, et dans ses souvenirs Yukino avait toujours détesté être appelée de cette manière.. Ca la rendait nostalgique et en même temps ça lui réchauffait le coeur. Donner un surnom voulait dire qu'on avait un lien affectif avec la personne non ? Yukino se mit à sourire. Peut être qu'elle avait bien sa place parmi ces garçons. Peut être pas en tant que gardienne mais peut être en tant que copine de sport.

"Yukino qu'est-ce que tu fous assise sur le banc ? Va t'échauffer avec les autres !"

La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers son entraîneur qui venait d'arriver. Elle laissa transparaître sa surprise, mais elle reçu à nouveau l'ordre d'aller sur le terrain se préparer comme les autres. Avant qu'elle ne rejoigne ses coéquipiers, l'entraîneur lui dit que lorsqu'elle reviendrait sur le banc après l'échauffement, il lui expliquerait quel était son plan de secours. Yukino courra ensuite vers les autres, elle commençait à se dire que peut être, elle aurait un rôle à jouer durant ce match.

Arrivée sur le terrain, elle rejoignit directement Rogue par réflexe, il se trouvait avec Sting et Kagura. Le brun lui demanda pourquoi elle était venue, elle lui expliqua très naturellement que c'était un ordre du coatch et que celui ci semblait avoir une stratégie bien précise.

"Tu vois, si l'entraineur te demande de t'echauffer, c'est qu'il compte surement sur toi.

-Oui."

Yukino lui sourit, elle était heureuse de pouvoir servir de quelque manière que ce soit à l'équipe. Rogue lui rendit timidement sa bonne humeur, il lui expliqua quels echauffements il avait prévu de faire et Yukino décida de l'imiter. La jeune fille se sentait rempli d'une energie nouvelle et, Rogue le ressentait bien. Il était content de la voir aussi enjouée alors qu'en général, Yukino était aussi fermée que lui.

Sting qui se trouvait à quelque mètres avec Kagura qui sautillait sur place pas très loin, il observait son meilleur ami et Yukino, surpris de leur proximité. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'ils étaient amis, et surtout que Rogue semblait aussi détendu avec Yukino qu'il l'était avec lui. Il se demandait même s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre les deux. Il était persuadé qu'il se faisait des films, mais ce qu'il voyait lui procurait une sensation désagréable dans la poitrine.

Kagura sembla remarquer que Sting n'était pas vraiment concentré, il avait arrêter de s'échauffer et il fixait Rogue d'un regard inquiet. La brune fronça les sourcils et l'interpela.

"Quoi ?

-Tu vas bien ? demanda Kagura.

-Je sais pas, répondit honnêtement le blond.

-Bah tu vas faire comme si ça allait, parce qu'on a un match à gagner."

Sting eu un électrochoc, elle avait raison. C'était pas le moment de se laisser perturber par des conneries. Kagura fut satisfaite de voir son camarade se reprendre. Elle savait déjà que Natsu allait être un boulet, et elle n'en voulait pas d'un de plus. Sting était avec Rogue la clé de leur défense, alors il était hors de question qu'il y ait la moindre faiblesse à ce niveau là.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, un coup de sifflet indiqua à tous que le match allait commencé bientôt. Les deux équipes regagnèrent leur banc pour prendre les dernières instructions de leur coatch. Dans le même temps, une jeune fille arriva sur le terrain, un micro à la main. C'était Erza, et de part son titre de présidente du conseil des Lycéens c'était à elle qu'on avait demandé de faire le discours de lancement du match. Après tout il s'agissait d'un match interlycéen entre tous les lycées du département. L'évènement était important, même le maire de la ville était là.

Erza vérifiait si le micro marchait en tapotant dessus, tout était ok. Elle prit une grosse respiration, ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte du nombre de personne venue assister au match. Comme si toute la ville avait fait le déplacement. Leur publicité avait vraiment bien fonctionné. Elle commença enfin son discours.

"Bonjours à tous et à toutes, merci d'être venus assister à la finale de la première compétition interlycéenne de football."


	10. Chapter 10

**L'Art de Manipuler Son Monde** FanFic 3

**Chapitre 10**

Lucy regardait les joueurs des deux équipes courir sur terrain après le ballon, mais cela faisait déjà une demis heure qu'elle était assise dans les gradins. Et elle commençait un peu à s'ennuyer, pas que ce sport ne l'intéresse pas, mais le match était un peu ennuyant. Il ne se passait que très peu de chose. En effet, si l'équipe adverse avait un bon contrôle du ballon la défense de l'équipe de son Lycée semblait impossible à franchir. Ce qui donnait un match assez mou. Et Lucy n'était surement pas la seule à le penser, car autour d'elles, ses amies discutaient des cours et ne portaient plus vraiment d'importance aux joueurs.

Mais la jeune fille restait concentrée car ce qui l'intéressait, c'était Natsu. Elle avait déjà assisté à tous ses matchs depuis le début d'année, avec pour excuse que Sting jouait dans même équipe. Elle aimait voir Natsu se déchaîner sur le terrain, mais Lucy voyait bien qu'il ne jouait pas comme d'habitude. S'il suivait de près le joueur ennemi qui possédait la balle, il n'avait encore jamais tenté de la lui prendre. Alors qu'en temps normal, Natsu aurait récupérer le ballon il y a bien longtemps. Et sur le terrain Grey commençait à s'impatienter lui aussi, tout comme Gadjeel. Ils étaient les deux autres attaquant de l'équipe mais n'oser pas tenté de récupérer le ballon. Gadjeel souvent bien trop violent dans ses actions, envoyant au sol le joueur d'en face. Quand à Grey, il attendait un signe de son meilleur ami, qui ne lui en avait toujours pas donné. Natsu semblait préféré laisser le ballon dans les jambes de l'équipe adverse, tant que son équipe gérait en défense, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant.

Lucy espérait intérieurement que Natsu change de tactique, parce qu'à ce rythme là, ils allaient juste se fatiguer. Mais dans un sens Lucy était ravie de voir que la défense qui se reposait sur le duo entre Sting et Rogue fonctionnaient à merveille. Les deux avaient jusqu'à lors réussi à renvoyer le ballon hors de la zone de danger, Kagura n'ayant eu pour l'instant à ne bloquer aucun tir. Elle s'ennuyait un peu dans ses cages, d'ailleurs. Elle sautillait et bougeait régulièrement pour ne pas s'endormir, une percée d'un des attaquants ennemis pouvaient arriver en un claquement de doigt. Elle voulait être prête. Pourtant quelque fois, elle se prenait à chercher de la force dans son coach mais celui ci était bien trop occupé à gueuler sur ses attaquants pour qu'ils 'se bougent le cul', tel qu'il venait d'hurler à en exploser les tympans à la pauvre Yukino pas très loin de lui.

Lucy voyait l'entraîneur bouger dans tous les sens, elle l'entendait même hurler sans comprendre ce qu'il disait. Ca l'amusait, elle ainsi que Lisanna à coté d'elle. Lisanna était très jolie en ce début de soirée. Elle était repassée chez elle pour se changer. Elle avait opté pour une robe bleue et des collants beiges très épais ainsi qu'un gros manteau noir. Il faisait froid et Lisanna n'avait pas envie de tomber malade, pour autant, elle ressentait le besoin d'être séduisante.

Elle avait confié à ses amies qu'elle voulait définitivement tirer un trait sur Cana et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire en se trouvant quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait apprécié être en couple avec une fille mais les bras forts d'un garçon lui étaient tout aussi attrayants. Lisanna hésitait à se trouver un petit copain. Après tout, elle voulait traiter le feu par le feu, et elle pensait bien que pour oublier quelqu'un, il fallait aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

"Tu penses à quoi, Lis' ?

-Il me faut un mec ! Répondit-elle déterminée.

-Déjà ?!"

Lucy était légèrement surprise. Elle s'attendait quand même à ce que Lisanna mette plusieurs semaines avant que son intérêt pour l'amour reprenne.

"Comment ça 'déjà' ? Quand on chute de cheval, il faut vite remonter en selle."

-Euh si tu veux, mais pourquoi un mec et pas une fille, du coup ? Se questionna Lucy toujours perplexe."

Lisanna souleva ses épaules, signe qu'elle n'avait pas de réponse à donner. Elle se disait juste que sortir avec un garçon, c'était plus simple peut être. Puis, elle avait toujours eu des petits amis, Cana avait été la première fille de qui elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle devait sans doute aimé à la fois les filles et les garçons. Mais Lisanna était encore une adolescente, et même si elle ne le disait pas, certaine remarque qu'on lui avait faites, et certain regard qu'on avait lancé sur elle et Cana, l'avait vraiment énervé.

"Tu penses pas que Cana va revenir ?

-Non."

Lisanna n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'un doute sur sa réponse. Elle était sûre et certaine que Cana ne reviendrait pas. D'ailleurs c'était peut être mieux comme ça, Lisanna était d'une nature lâche, elle préférait ne pas avoir de face à face avec son ex-petite amie. Même si, elle savait bien que Cana ne s'arrêterait pas à un sms. Sûrement, elle essaierait de l'appeler pour mettre les choses à plat. Après tout, elles n'avaient pas rompues véritablement. Lisanna lui avait juste dit d'aller "se faire foutre". Il faudrait qu'elle soit claire avec Cana. Mais la jeune fille se savait fébrile et encore amoureuse de cette jolie brune.

Elle avait beau se répéter qu'il fallait que leur relation s'arrête, que c'était définitif, rien ne l'était vraiment. Et peut être que c'était aussi pour cela que Lisanna avait vite envie de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Ainsi, elle aurait une excuse pour ne pas revenir en arrière.

Elle finit par sortir de ses pensées en sentant que Lucy lui caressait amicalement le dos. Depuis quelque minute, Lucy avait remarqué que Lisanna n'était pas dans son assiette. La blonde reçu un joli sourire en récompense. Lisanna ne voulait pas plus inquiéter sa meilleure amie. Après tout, Lucy était là pour profiter du match, encourager Sting et pourquoi pas Natsu aussi. Lisanna voulait faire de même, mais elle se retenait, elle ne voulait vraiment montrer qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Natsu.

Elle avait été vraiment meurtrie quand Lucy lui avait confié qu'elle était amoureuse du jeune garçon, quelque jours après que Lisanna est rompu. Elle s'était sentie stupide de ne pas avoir vu la tristesse de sa meilleure amie, et pire que tout, presque totalement anéanti les chances de Lucy, se doutant bien qu'un garçon n'irait pas sortir avec la meilleure amie de la fille qui lui a brisé le coeur.

C'est pour cela que si Lucy pouvait réussir à se rapprocher de Natsu, même en passant par Grey, elle encouragerait, et se tiendrait à l'écart. Mais Lisanna avait quelque doute sur la stratégie de Lucy. Certes, elle adorait les plans tordus, elle aussi, mais comme elle l'avait pensé quelque seconde plutôt, est-ce que Natsu sortirait avec la meilleure amie de son ex, qui en plus deviendrait l'ex de son propre meilleur ami, sauf s'il apprenait que c'était faux et là, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance.

"Lisanna, ça va ? s'inquiétait Lucy?

-Non, chouina-t-elle, je me suis fais des nœuds au cerveau ! Tout ça, c'est trop compliqué pour moi."

Lucy rigola un peu, sa meilleure amie la mettait de bonne humeur. Lisanna se tenait le crâne et le secouait dans tous les sens comme pour se remettre les idées en place, et elle murmurait en boucle : "j'ai grillé mon cerveau, non, mon petit cerveau."

"Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de l'eau ? Ils ont installé des stands dans le gymnase.

-Merci Lucy, mais on ira à la mi-temps."

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourirent. Lisanna fit un cœur avec ses deux indexes et deux pouces avant de le mettre devant sa bouche pour envoyer à Lucy un bisou. Lucy ne put retenir un petit rire léger. Puis finalement, les deux jeunes lycéennes se rencontrèrent à nouveau sur le match.

Maintenant que la mis temps avait été sifflé, alors qu'aucune des deux équipes n'avaient encore marqués, Lucy était partie aux toilettes du gymnase. Elle s'était retenue un peu trop longtemps. Lisanna l'attendait au stand de boisson. Lucy était encore surprise du travail qui avait été fait pour aménager le gymnase. Erza avait bien travaillé avec le reste du conseil des Lycéens. Il y avait des boissons, de la nourriture, des photos et peintures exposés faites par les élèves des cours d'art du Lycée. C'était très joli. Lucy aurait aimé en emporter une. C'était une photo d'un couple d'adolescent de dos assis sur un banc. La jeune fille savait parfaitement où avait été prise cette photo, dans le parc pas très loin de chez elle. Elle-même s'asseyait sur ce banc avec ses amies les weekends où elles se retrouvaient pour discuter.

Lucy en se rendant compte qu'elle fixait cette photo depuis un peu trop longtemps, décida de partir à la recherche de Lisanna qui devait l'attendre. Lucy trouva sans mal le stand des boissons, mais sa meilleure amie ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle souffla, elle aurait du s'en douter, Lisanna ne tenait jamais plus de cinq minutes en place. Un jour Lucy se résoudrait à la tenir en laisse. Elle rigola toute seule à l'idée.

Cette soirée lui faisait du bien, pour une fois elle arrivait à se détendre dans cette semaine riche en émotion. Lucy espérait vraiment que tout s'arrêterait rapidement. Mais en même temps, elle se sentait enivré par ces nouvelles sensations. Comme si elle perdait le contrôle de ce qu'elle faisait, et c'était à la fois terrifiant et très stimulant.

Lucy décida d'attendre que Lisanna refasse surface, elle demanda qu'on lui serve un verre de limonade. Elle attendit encore quelque minute et finalement sa meilleure amie réapparue.

"T'étais où ? Demanda Lucy,

-Mon frère m'a appelé, il voulait savoir à quelle heure, je rentre ce soir.

-Oh, d'accord. Au fait, Mirajane n'est pas là ?

-Non, c'est Jason qui couvre le match."

Lucy se demandait bien pourquoi Mirajane n'assistait pas à un tel événement. Peut être avait-elle un petit copain. Quelle ironie, Mirajane qui passait sa vie à fouiller dans celle des autres, gardait avec précaution la sienne loin des regards.

"Oh !"

Lisanna affichait une certaine surprise dans l'expression de son visage. Lucy qui s'était tournée vers elle, lui demanda tout de suite ce qu'il se passait.

"Je crois que je viens de reconnaître quelqu'un, je suis pas sûre.

-Bah va voir."

Elle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche.

"Non, non, je peux pas. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas envie de me voir après ce que j'ai fais à Natsu."

Lucy était piquée dans sa curiosité. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Elle regardait partout, et analysait tous les visages dans le gymnase. Mais elle ne voulait que des parents d'élève, ou des camarades. Rien qui ne lui permettait de comprendre de qui parlait sa meilleure amie.

"Oh regarde."

Discrètement Lisanna pointa du doigt un homme, Lucy du se rapprocher d'elle pour avoir la même vue. Lucy remarqua un homme, la vingtaine passée, les cheveux très noirs accompagnés d'une jeune fille aux très longs cheveux blonds. Ils discutaient au stand des portes clés et autre petits trucs pourris que Lycée voulait vendre.

"C'est qui ? demanda Lucy,

-C'est le frère de Natsu et sa femme."

Lucy manqua de s'étouffer. Elle savait que Natsu avait un frère, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé comme ça, ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Puis surtout, comment une fille si jeune pouvait être sa femme ? La blondinette à ses cotés semblaient à peine plus jeune qu'elles.

"Elle a quel âge la fille ?

-Maevis ? Je sais pas, 24, je crois.

-C'est une blague ?! On dirait qu'elle en a 15 à tout casser."

Lisanna s'esclaffa, c'est vrai qu'elle avait eu la même réaction que Lucy quand elle l'avait rencontré.

"Mais pourquoi ça t'étonne qu'ils soient là, c'est la famille de Natsu normal qu'ils viennent l'encourager.

-Beh en fait, Natsu et son frère s'étaient disputés. J'avais pas tout compris, mais apparemment son frère s'était battu avec leur père et Natsu a pris le parti de son père, je crois quoi.

-Ah…"

Lisanna lui en apprit encore plus sur la vie familiale de Natsu. Son frère s'appelait Zeref, il a quitté le domicile familial il y a quelques années déjà, une fois ses études terminées. Zeref faisait toujours en sorte de repasser chez ses parents pour voir sa famille, au moins un weekend sur deux. Mais un jour, les choses s'étaient mal passées, sans que Natsu ne sache quel était le sujet de la dispute, le père et le fils en était venu aux mains. Zeref avait donc arrêté ses visites, mais Natsu continuait d'aller le voir. L'année passée, il avait même présentée Lisanna à Zeref.

Lisanna avait un visage contrarié tandis qu'elle continuait de racontait à Lucy ce qu'elle savait. Apparemment Natsu qui avait voulu en savoir plus au sujet de la dispute, c'était fait rembarrer par son frère. Il l'avait mal pris, il en avait marre d'être mis à l'écart mais Zeref n'avait rien lâché. Ils s'étaient disputés, Zeref l'avait jeté dehors. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Et quand Lisanna avait quitté Natsu au début de l'été dernier, l'histoire en était toujours au même point. Mais une chose était sûre, Natsu souffrait de cette distance sans vraiment rien faire pour arranger les choses. Lisanna pensait peut être que le match servait de prétexte à Zeref pour voir son frère.

Lucy se sentait un peu mal pour Natsu, plus elle en apprenait sur lui, plus elle se rendait compte qu'il ne devait pas être bien heureux dans sa vie.

Dans les vestiaires, l'équipe de Natsu semblait se morfondre. Natsu était censé dire quelque mot comme il le faisait en tant que capitaine à chaque mi-temps de match. Mais, il n'avait aucun mot qui sortait de sa bouche. Il n'était même pas debout, mais assis sur un des bancs, sa bouteille d'eau dans la main, une serviette dans l'autre. Il regardait dans le vide. Grey à ses cotés ne semblaient pas plus motivés que lui.

Le coach les regardait tous, et ne pipait pas un mot. Ce n'était pas à lui d'encourager son équipe, c'était à elle de se motiver seule. Si son équipe perdait, ça ne remettrait pas en cause sa place de coach, et il voulait apprendre à ses joueurs que se reposer sur une personne était une mauvaise idée. Il voyait bien à quel point, ces jeunes étaient totalement perdus sans lui ou Natsu pour les booster. Il s'y était mal pris avec eux.

"Hmm, écoutez… Je sais que je suis pas la meilleure pour parler, vu que j'ai pas participé pour la première mis temps. Mais j'ai pas envie que l'on perde si proche de la victoire, on s'est trop battu !

-On va pas perdre Yuki. S'empressa de répondre Natsu."

Yukino le regarda quelque secondes, pas vraiment convaincu par ce que son capitaine venait de dire. Elle avait bien vu que cette première mi-temps était catastrophique, la seule chose qui avait empêché un but était la défense de Rogue, Sting, Rufus et Orga.

"Bouge-toi le cul alors ! bougeonna Gajeel.

-Ferme la Gajeel, te défoule pas sur Natsu.

-Arrête de défendre ta lopette de meilleur ami. Tu l'as vu comme moi sur le terrain, on dirait un PUTAIN de mollusque ! Un zombie, UNE GROSSE MERDE ! S'énerva-t-il."

Kagura lança un regard désespéré à Sting et Rogue, mais les deux garçons étaient bien trop préoccupés par la dispute qui s'annonçait entre Grey et Gajeel.

"FERME TA GUEULE ! Hurla Grey les nerfs à vif.

-Sinon tu vas faire quoi ? Sourit le brun avec provocation."

Grey se leva d'un bond, il avança doucement vers Gajeel, celui ci continuait de sourire de toutes ses dents. Il sentait l'odeur du sang arrivé, et il avait hâte de pouvoir cogner cette petite merde de Grey, et ensuite, il irait casser la gueule à Natsu. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il se retenait. L'air devint suffoquant et aucune personne dans le vestiaire n'intervienne. Même le coach les regardait sans réaction. Mais il se disait quand même que si un coup partait il interviendrait. Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse en bain de sang.

Mais finalement rien ne se passa. Sting se posta devant Grey, pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. Le blond avait mis du temps à réagir, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser son groupe de pote partir en sucette. Le pire sans doute, était de savoir que peut être personne n'aurait réagi s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Jellal s'en battait royalement les couilles il discutait avec Orga et Rufus, Laxus était sur son téléphone et Loki semblait regardait ce qu'il faisait, Rogue tentait de calmer Kagura qui semblait sur le poing de tous les tuer. Quand à Yukino elle s'était rapprochée de Natsu sans doute pour lui dire que Gajeel ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit. Alors que si, il le pensait. Et tout le monde était d'accord, Natsu était un putain de mollusque.

"Bon les gars, et les deux filles, on a vécu des matchs plus durs que ça. Pas la peine de s'engueuler."

Gajeel resta silencieux, et Grey recula non sans lancer un regard au brun qui en disait long. N'importe qui aurait compris que Grey et Gajeel comptaient régler leur compte après le match. Mais Sting se moquait bien de ce qui se passerait une fois le dernier coup de sifflet soufflé. Lui, il voulait gagner, et ce n'était pas avec cet état d'esprit qu'ils allaient réussir. Sting avait sa sœur dans les gradins, il le savait. Et il ne voulait pas offrir un spectacle lamentable à Lucy, qui, déjà avait du mal à regarder un match.

"Yukino a raison, ça fait pratiquement trois ans qu'on construit cette équipe, qu'on se bat pour nos victoires. On est des amis, c'est ça qui fait qu'on s'en sort. On se fait confiance !"

Il y eu des petits rires ironiques ou même des yeux levés au plafond. Les mots de Sting n'arrivaient pas à faire sens. Mais il ne se dégonflait pas.

"Oui, Natsu a joué comme une grosse merde.

-Enfin on le dit.

-Recommence pas Gajeel ! Sting marqua une pause pour souffler, puis repris. Justement, c'est bien la première fois qu'il joue comme ça. En trois putains d'année, il flanche une fois.

-C'est le capitaine, il a pas à flancher. Trancha Gajeel.

-Parce que c'est le capitaine, il doit tout faire ? On attend toujours qu'il marque le but décisif, on attend toujours qu'il nous motive, qu'il répare nos propres erreurs."

Personne ne répondit rien. Gajeel ne pu que se taire, il ne pouvait pas nier que tout le monde se reposait sur Natsu, même lui avait sacrément merdé quelque fois. Mais là, c'était le match qui sacrerait la meilleure équipe de la région. Ce n'était pas un match amical.

"Quand Laxus est venu jouer bourrer l'année dernière, on a réussi à gagner."

Laxus regarda ailleurs, il pensait que tout le monde avait oublié cet incident. Il n'était pas fier. Mais c'est vrai que Natsu l'avait couvert, et l'équipe avait été d'accord pour ne rien dire au coach. Il aurait pu se faire virer. Celui ci ouvrit les yeux en rond, son propre joueur avait disputé un match complètement torché ? Il pensait juste que Laxus avait la gastro, c'est ce que Natsu lui avait dit.

"Quand Loki passait plus de temps à draguer l'arbitre qu'à jouer, on a quand même gagné."

Certain rires se firent entendre. Loki protesta en disant que c'était un crime de mettre une fille aussi jolie en tant qu'arbitre.

"Ou quand Jellal a voulu tout plaquer dix minutes avant le début d'un match décisif ?"

Le concerné se gratta derrière la tête. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette histoire. Il avait été une grosse bouse, ce jour là. Et seul Natsu avait réussi à lui remonter le moral, et en lui redonnant confiance en ses capacités de footballeur.

"Vous savez quoi ? On a toujours gagné, parce qu'on a toujours voulu jouer ensemble. Et ce n'est pas juste parce que Natsu était là qu'on réussissait. C'est parce qu'on est tous bon. On sait ce qu'on fait, on sait jouer, on sait gagner."

Rogue acquiesça, il savait que Sting avait raison. Et les autres aussi commençaient à être d'accord. Une victoire, c'est avant tout un travail d'équipe. Il peut y avoir une étoile qui brille plus que les autres, mais les autres aussi ont leur rôle à jouer.

"Et là, parce que Natsu est mou, on devrait lui reprocher et on devrait perdre ? Non, je crois pas. Vous avez envie de perdre ?

-Tu rêves, si je perds je me pends. Balança Kagura."

Sting sourit, et continua son discours. Plus il parlait plus il sentait qu'il redonnait envie à ses amis de se battre. La tension remontait, comme au début des meilleurs matchs qu'ils avaient joué tous ensemble. Le stress, l'adrénaline, ils aiment tous ça. Grey commençait à s'exciter et Natsu décocha son premier sourire depuis qu'il était là, il était fier de son équipe. Et il s'en voulait d'avoir niqué la première mi-temps. Il allait tout donner pour se rattraper.

"Vous voulez quoi ? Etre des losers jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ? Etre des grosses merdes ? Vous dire que vous avez laissé votre chance passée ?

Sting continuait de provoquer, d'énerver, il voulait faire monter l'énervement, que ses coéquipiers mettent leur hargne au service de la victoire. Plus il posait ses questions insultantes, et provocatrices et plus son équipe lui répondait. Ca tapait des pieds, ça rigolait d'énervement.

"Alors on va faire quoi ?

-On va les DÉFONCER !"

Laxus avait hurlé, et ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait envie de se défouler. Et les gars à côté de lui aussi. Gajeel avait un sourire en quoi sadique, il avait envie d'envoyer le ballon dans les couilles du premier joueur qu'il avait en face de lui.

"Je vais battre le putain de record de but de Natsu, et juste le temps d'une mis temps, bande de puceau va."

Gajeel sortit le premier des vestiaires suivit par les autres, il allait prouver à tout le monde que ce n'était pas cette baltringue de Natsu qui allait lui faire perdre la victoire. Sting sortit le dernier, Yukino juste devant lui, elle se retourna et lui sourit. Elle aussi semblait pleine de confiance pour la suite du match.

"Ca me fait plaisir de voir que Natsu n'est pas le seul capable de remotiver les troupes."

Sting regarda son coach et eut une montée de fierté. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait un compliment. Sting était persuadé que la victoire était déjà gagnée maintenant.

Lucy et Lisanna avaient de nouveau rejoint leur place dans les gradins. Elles avaient assisté à la fin du concert donné par le club de musique. Levy venait d'arriver et Erza qui avait terminé avec son rôle de présidente du conseil pour la soirée, était venue les rejoindre également. Elles étaient assises tout près de l'entrée des joueurs sur le terrain. Les joueurs n'allaient pas tarder à retourner sur le terrain, l'équipe adverse vu la première à sortir des vestiaires. Ils avaient l'air très confiant mais surtout très tendu. Comme s'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de perdre ou gagner. Ils ne semblaient là que pour s'amuser. Cela surpris Lucy. Mais elle fut bien vite distraite en voyant l'équipe de son Lycée arrivé. Les premières têtes passèrent, elle n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître les amis de Natsu, ils avaient l'air remonté à bloc, et enfin elle le vit. Il avançait juste derrière ses amis, et il y avait Grey à ses cotés. Celui ci la vit d'ailleurs.

"Hey, poupée ! T'es sexy ce soir ! Cria-t-il pour être sûr qu'elle l'entende"

Lucy vira rouge en voyant que les gens autour d'elle, s'étaient retournés. Levy ria, Lisanna se fit la plus petite possible, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit et Erza ne supporta pas le manque de respect de Grey.

"T'ES MORT A LA FIN DU MATCH, OBSÉDÉ SEXUEL ! s'égosilla Erza si bien que tout le terrain l'entendit.

-Détends toi Erza, je parle à ma copine je te rappelle !"

Erza se renfrogna, elle avait oublié. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce que Lucy trouvait à cet obsédé et coureur de jupon. La blonde ne réagit pas, elle était complètement paralysée par le fait que Natsu avait posé ses yeux sur elle. C'était la première fois qu'il semblait prendre conscience de son existence. Elle osa lui sourire, un des plus beaux qu'elle eu jamais fait de toute sa vie. Il lui rendit légèrement, surement par politesse. Grey, lui était resté bloqué sur le décolleté de la blonde. Elle n'en avait jamais mis avant. Elle était beaucoup trop bien foutue.

"Arrêter de reluquer ma sœur et aller vous échauffez !"

Sting se trouvait juste derrière eux, il avait vu toute la scène et ça l'avait fortement agacé. Grey ricana et obéit suivit de près par Natsu. Sting lança un regard noir à sa sœur qui se fit toute petite dans les gradins.

"Je crois que Sting va me défoncer en rentrant.

-Qu'il ose te frapper. Sourit méchamment Erza."

Lucy regarda Lisanna, celle ci n'avait pas dit un mot et semblait toujours dans la lune.

"Lis' ça va ?"

Sortant de sa bulle, elle lâcha un petit son qui ressemblait à un "hein?". Finalement, Lisanna s'accrocha à Lucy pour réclamer un câlin. La blonde la laissa faire, elle aimait bien avoir sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elles avaient toujours été tactiles.

"J'arrête pas de penser à la réaction de Natsu quand il verra son frère. Avoua Lisanna à demi-mot.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? S'interrogea Lucy un peu perplexe."

Mais Lisanna n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un coup de sifflet retentit marquant le début de la deuxième mi-temps.


	11. Chapter 11

**L'Art de Manipuler Son Monde** FanFic 3

**Chapitre 11**

Le match avait repris, et l'ambiance dans le stade était partagée, certain était content d'autre déçu. À peine dix minutes après la reprise, l'équipe adversaire avait marqué. Lucy tirait la gueule tout comme Lisanna à ses côtés. Seules Levy et Erza ne semblaient pas du tout affectées.

Quand Hibiki avait marqué sur un coup franc, l'équipe de Natsu s'était décomposée. Mais la personne qui n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre était Kagura. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'avait pas pu arrêter une balle aussi simple. Elle qui était si déterminée, elle avait flanché. Kagura savait bien que personne dans son équipe ne lui reprochait, mais ils étaient tous tendus et ce but donnait pour l'instant la victoire au score à l'adversaire. Il fallait absolument égaliser.

Grey et Gajeel bouillaient en attaque. Natsu restait bien concentré sur son adversaire, celui-ci était le buteur qui avait marqué. Les trois attaquants savaient bien qu'il fallait le surveiller. Natsu semblait sortir de sa léthargie pour le bonheur de son équipe. Il commençait enfin à récupérer la balle, il allait même l'intercepter.

Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent à nouveau, et Lucy ne décrochait pas son regard du terrain, elle s'engouffrait dans son manteau. La nuit était tombée et elle commençait légèrement à avoir froid. Lisanna de son côté se sentait vraiment devenir un glaçon. Elle regrettait d'avoir mis sa petite robe et ses collants pas suffisamment chauds. Le début du mois de novembre était bien trop froid décidément.

"Je me gèle, putain !

-Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un chocolat chaud ? Proposa Erza gentiment à Lisanna."

La jeune fille prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, un chocolat chaud lui faisait grandement envie. Mais son nez commençait à couler, elle en reniflait. Elle allait tomber malade si elle restait dehors plus longtemps.

"Non merci, je crois que je vais rentrer.

-Hein ?"

Lucy, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, venait de prêter un peu plus attention à ce que sa meilleure amie venait de dire.

"Tu nous laisses déjà ?

-Désolée, mais je vais mourir si je reste là ! Se plaignit la jeune fille en grelottant.

-Prends mon écharpe ! Ordonna Levy en l'enroulant autour du cou de Lisanna."

Lucy râla gentiment, en faisant remarquer que Lisanna aimait s'habiller joliment, mais qu'elle n'assumait pas le froid. D'autant plus que la jeune fille avait promis à la blonde de venir dormir chez elle le soir même. Lisanna s'excusa, et lui promit qu'elle viendrait chez elle demain après midi. Erza se proposa de la raccompagner chez elle, c'était plus prudent. Au final, elles se perdirent dans leur discussion et n'en sortirent qu'en entendant la foule s'échauffer.

Lucy se demanda ce qu'il se passait quand elle jeta un regard sur le terrain. Un des joueurs de l'équipe de Natsu venait de faire une percée sur la zone adversaire. Il fonçait vers les cages, Lucy laissa son enthousiasme transparaître. Et Lisanna sembla oublier le froid, elle se leva d'un bond et se mit à sautiller.

"Gajeel va marquer, il va marquer ! Regardez, regardez !

-Eeeeh, c'est le mec que j'ai croisé aux toilettes ! S'exclama Levy qui s'intéressa un peu plus au match."

En quelques minutes, la situation s'était retournée sur le terrain sans que les jeunes filles ne le remarquent. Alors que la pression s'était fait de nouveau sentir sur la zone de l'équipe de Natsu, celui-ci avait réussi à intercepter le ballon lors d'une passe. Directement, le joueur avait remarqué que Gajeel s'était mis à découvert, et l'équipe ennemie avait fait l'erreur de n'envoyer qu'un seul joueur pour couvrir les déplacements du brun. Si bien que quand Natsu lui envoya le ballon, Gajeel y vit l'occasion de briller. Il avait remonté le terrain en sens inverse jusqu'aux cages ennemis. Seul un défenseur qui avait eu une bonne réaction lui barrait la route. Les autres joueurs étaient encore derrière à courir pour le rattraper.

Il était seul contre ce type, et c'était sa chance. Il tenta de dépasser le défenseur, il feinta plusieurs fois et réussi à passer. Gajeel ricana, ce défenseur était nul. Il avait enfin le gardien et les cages de but en visuel. Il analysa rapidement l'angle sur lequel il voulut tirer son ballon. Il ne prit pas la peine de canaliser sa force, il voulait tirer un boulet de canon si bien que si le goal en face tentant d'arrêter le ballon, il serait emporté dans les cages par la puissance du tir. Ce n'était pas possible, mais Gajeel voulait croire que cela l'était.

Il shoota violemment dans son ballon et celui-ci parti dans l'angle des cages, il cogna contre la barre du haut, mais rentra dans les cages sans que le gardien ne puisse l'arrêter.

Dans les gradins, Lisanna hurla de joie, et une parti des spectateurs applaudirent également.

"IL L'A FAIT ! Continuait de crier la jeune fille en secouant Lucy.

"Oui ! I partout ! On peut gagner !"

Levy se bouchait les oreilles face au vacarme que la foule produisait. Et surtout à cause de ses deux amies qui n'arrêtaient pas de gueuler. Erza de son côté agitait un petit drapeau aux couleurs de leur Lycée de manière très énergique. Elle était très fière de cette équipe de football. Sur le terrain Natsu et le reste de l'équipe avait sauté sur Gajeel, leur montrant leur reconnaissance. Mais Gajeel était sans doute celui qui faisait le plus de bruit, il hurlait qu'il était un monstre. Il avait vraiment envie d'arracher son maillot, mais il savait qu'il encourrait un carton s'il le faisait.

Lisanna venait de partir, à dix minutes de la fin de la seconde mis temps. Elle avait voulu rester pour voir la fin du match, mais en se rendant compte que ça allait sûrement finir en prolongation la jeune fille avait préféré partir. Évidemment, Lucy restait en contact avec elle en direct par messagerie.

Maintenant que sa meilleure amie était partie, Lucy se retrouvait à coté de Levy. Erza s'étant imposée pour raccompagner Lisanna chez elle. Levy semblait s'ennuyer royalement, à vrai dire, elle n'était venue voir ce match que pour Lucy. Les deux jeunes filles avaient une amitié récente, elles s'étaient rencontrées l'été dernier à la bibliothèque municipale. À cette époque, Lisanna était partie à l'étranger pour suivre sa copine, et Lucy se retrouvait seule.

Lucy avait toujours été une fille timide, et Lisanna sa seule vraie amie au fil des ans. Alors quand celle-ci l'avait abandonné, surtout pour la rentrée au Lycée, Lucy s'était énormément rapprochée de Levy. D'autant plus qu'elles partageaient un sacré point commun, leur amour de la littérature.

Levy n'ont plus n'avait pas beaucoup d'ami au collège. Le fait de se rapprocher de Lucy lui avait permis de devenir ami avec Erza, puis Lisanna tout récemment. Puisque celle-ci venait à peine de revenir au bercail. Et Levy avait un peu de mal avec elle, trop exubérante et surtout elle était la petite sœur de Mirajane alias "Tout est permis si ça finit dans le journal". Mais Levy faisait un effort, elle se disait que si Lucy qu'elle aimait tant était une aussi bonne personne, alors Lisanna devait aussi avoir des qualités cachées. Sauf que pour l'instant, elle n'en avait pas vu beaucoup.

Il devait peut-être y avoir un peu de jalousie, sûrement parce que Lucy semblait bien plus appréciée la compagnie de Lisanna que la sienne, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. Cela faisait depuis le mois de juin qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.

"Uuuuuh ça me soûle que ça finisse en prolongation, on va rentrer hyper tard ! Se plaignit Lucy.

-Tu peux rentrer quand tu veux, tu sais.

-Hmm non, je voulais raccompagner Sting."

Gros mensonge, Lucy se moquait bien de rentrer avec Sting, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était participer aux festivités de l'équipe. En effet, après chaque victoire ou défaite, les joueurs faisaient la fête, parce que la victoire méritait d'être célébrée, et si jamais ils perdaient s'amuser leur remontait le moral. Lucy avait déjà prévenu son frère qu'elle regarderait le match jusqu'au bout, et donc qu'ils devraient s'attendre à la fin du match. Mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, il ne l'emmènerait jamais faire la fête avec eux.

"C'est beaucoup trop long un match !

-Je suis bien d'accord, les minutes me semblent interminables. Rajouta Levy en frappant du pied.

-Dans quelques minutes, il y aura de nouveau une pause, j'irais bien manger un truc.

-Bonne idée ! Au fait t'en es où dans tes romans ?

-Oh, je m'y suis pas trop penchée, j'ai juste fini ma petite histoire sur le chat bleu.

-Tu l'as publié ? Questionna Levy curieusement.

-J'hésite, ce n'est pas le genre d'histoire que mes quatre petits lecteurs aiment lire, je pense.

-Soit pas défaitiste, c'est juste un blog, peut être que ça te faire venir d'autre petit curieux."

Lucy se laissa convaincre, elle publierait sans doute cette histoire demain. Ca faisait un mois qu'elle n'avait rien publié. Ca commençait à être long. Mais elle n'avait plus vraiment la tête à l'écriture. Surtout depuis le début de la semaine. Elle était complètement obnubilée par ce qu'il se passait avec Grey et la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

Lucy allait en parler avec Levy quand un coup de sifflet retentit. C'était la fin de la seconde mi-temps. Il y allait avoir une pause avant le début des prolongations.

"Viens allons manger, Lulu."

Sur le terrain, les joueurs des deux équipes retournaient vers leur vestiaire. Ce n'était pas obligatoire, mais il commençait à faire un peu froid. Et même si les joueurs ne ressentaient pas vraiment la température à cause de l'effort, ils risquaient de tomber malade.

Dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de Natsu, Yukino et l'entraîneur venaient de revenir avec de l'eau et des serviettes. Ils étaient tous euphoriques, encore submergés par le fait que Gajeel les avait sauvés de la défaite. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'ils les avaient prévenus, il l'avait dit qu'il marquerait.

Si de son coté Gajeel se vantait auprès de Jellal et Laxus qui roulait des yeux, de l'autre Grey, Sting et Rogue acceptaient avec joie l'eau que leur proposait Yukino.

"Vous avez été super vous aussi ! Sourit la jeune fille

-Sauf quand on s'est mangé le but, j'ai complètement chié. Avoua Sting en soupirant.

-Je pense que celle qui a le plus chier ici, c'est moi. Balança Kagura en prenant place à côté de Yukino.

-Vous parlez un peu trop de merde à mon goût."

Le petit groupe se mit à rire. Natsu avait toujours le mot pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il semblait un peu plus confiant sur le match qu'en début de partie, et ça faisait plaisir à la petite bande. Grey avait bien remarqué lui, que Gajeel n'aurait jamais marqué si Natsu ne lui avait pas envoyé le ballon au bon moment. Leur synergie revenait petit à petit, après tout, il était un super trio même s'ils passaient leur temps à s'arracher la gueule.

"Ahh ce que j'aurais aimé jouer moi aussi !"

Yukino avait parlé sans vraiment le vouloir, Kagura fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle était un peu mal à l'aise, elle se disait peut-être que si Yukino avait été à sa place dans les cages, le ballon ne serait pas entré. Mais peut être que si au contraire. Kagura préférait ne rien dire du tout. Et d'ailleurs, aucun des autres joueurs n'ouvrit la bouche. Ils se contentèrent d'envoyer des sourires compatissants à Yukino.

"T'inquiètes, Yuyu, t'es un peu notre pom pom girl, on t'entend nous encourager !"

Loki venait d'entrer dans la conversation, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'intervenir en voyant la petite mine de la jolie demoiselle. Il plaça son bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Grey fit un sourire en coin, Sting et Rogue roulèrent des yeux en parfaite symbiose, Kagura préféra s'éloigner et Natsu n'eut pas de réaction. Yukino parut gênée, mais elle n'osait pas retirer le bras de Loki. Il était déjà bien gentil de la réconforter, elle n'allait pas le repousser méchamment.

"Dommage que tu ne sois pas en mini-jupe et débardeur, par contre.

-Ouais ouais, enlève ton bras, maintenant ! Ordonna Sting."

Loki ricana, et s'exécuta, puis leva les mains en l'air comme pour dire qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il s'amusait beaucoup des réactions du blond. Loki pensait que ce n'était que des rumeurs ce qu'il avait lu sur Yukino et Sting dans le journal, mais il n'avait pas arrêté de taquiner Sting depuis hier avec cette histoire. Son instinct lui disait que leur blondinet avait un petit béguin pour leur charmante amie. Il trouvait très drôle.

"Bons, les jeunes, retournez sur le terrain ! Il ne faut pas que vous perdiez votre énergie, allez vous échauffer."

Tous s'exécutèrent. Les prolongations risquaient d'être longues et pourtant, ce n'était que deux quarts d'heures entre couper de cinq minutes de pause. Mais ils savaient tous que cette dernière demi-heure serait décisive.

Rogue commençait à en avoir marre de faire ses allers-retours entre le terrain et le vestiaire, pourtant ce n'était que la deuxième fois ce soir. Il venait à peine d'arriver sur le terrain. L'équipe ennemie était déjà au taquet en train de s'échauffer. Étaient-ils même allés dans leur vestiaire ? Rogue lui traînait un peu des pieds, le fait que l'équipe adversaire est réussit à briser leur défense alors que Rogue en était si fier, lui avait un peu cassé le moral.

"Ca va ?"

Il tourna sa tête vers Yukino, elle était sûrement la seule qui semblait remarquer qu'il était tracassé. Surement pour cela qu'il l'appréciait aussi.

"Ouais, je suis un peu fatiguée, le moral est dur à garder.

-Je comprends, vous voir jouer sur le terrain alors que j'attends sur le côté, ça me déprime un peu… Mais je reste motivée parce que-"

Yukino avait laissé la fin de sa phrase en suspend, intriguant le jeune homme. Elle sembla réfléchir puis ne put cacher un début d'excitation. Elle haussa les épaules et lui demanda de s'approcher.

"Bon, je pense que je peux te le dire."

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota quelque chose. Rogue leva un sourcil, et à l'entente de la révélation que la jeune fille lui fit, il lui sourit discrètement.

"C'est super, tu sais quoi, ça me remotive. Allons nous échauffer.

-Oui, mais je vais aller avec Kagura, cette fois."

Rogue acquiesça et rejoignit Sting, Rufus et Orga, laissant la jeune fille rejoindre la brune.

"C'était quoi ses cachotteries ? Ricana Sting.

-Rien de spécial. Répondit le brun en commençant son échauffement."

_Menteur. _

Mais Sting décida d'ignorer ce mensonge. Il se trouvait bien trop curieux sur les faits et gestes de Yukino. Il était tant qu'il se reprenne un peu. Après tout qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui foutre que Yukino est des secrets à partager avec Rogue ? Ouais, en fait, si, ça l'énervait. Il ne pouvait pas nier. Il souffla, il était vraiment trop obsessionnel. Lucy lui avait dit plein de fois, mais il l'avait toujours contredit. Il était peut-être temps qu'il l'admette.

Rogue voyait bien que son meilleur ami était perdu dans ses pensées. Mais il ne voulait pas que ce genre de tracas vienne le perturber juste avant le début de la prolongation.

"Ca sera une surprise, tu ne seras pas déçu, tu verras."

Sting le regarda étonner, Rogue avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il avait hâte de voir la tête que ferait le blond. Mais Rogue était principalement content pour son amie. Elle méritait bien cela. La laisser sur le banc durant tout le match de la finale ce n'était pas super sympa pour elle.

Le blond aimait bien les surprises, mais il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il avait un match à gagner. D'ailleurs, il avait une idée pour leur défense le temps de ces deux prolongations et il voulait en faire part à Rogue, Rufus, Orga et aussi Kagura. Il l'appela et elle arriva. Yukino la suivit. Et il leur expliqua sa stratégie. Tout semblait d'accord. Il trouvait l'idée bonne et de toute manière, ils n'avaient pas d'autre idée.

"Dis-moi, Lulu… Si tu ne veux pas répondre, ce n'est pas grave, hein, mais depuis quand tu sors avec Grey ?"

Lucy tourna sa tête vers Levy un peu embarrassée. Elle savait bien qu'on finirait par lui poser ce genre de question. Pourquoi lui ? Depuis quand ? Tu l'aimes ? Ca s'est fait comment ? Bref les questions de base que l'on pose à son amie quand elle a un petit copain.

"Euhh beh écoute, ca fait seulement quelque jours. Depuis lundi en fait.

-T'as pas l'air très amoureuse."

Lucy eut un rire forcé, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait répondre à ça ?

_Oui, normal, je veux sortir avec Natsu, mais Grey me tient par les cheveux parce que j'ai été conne à vouloir écrire une lettre débile._

"Écoute, c'est surtout lui qui est venu me voir, il me trouvait mimi et j'ai pas osé refuser. Il est beau et populaire.

-Eh beh, du moment qu'il est sincère et qu'il te plaît."

Lucy avait lâché son plus beau mensonge. Elle avait intérêt à s'en souvenir. Histoire qu'elle ne commence pas à donner plusieurs versions différentes aux gens. Mais elle ne craignait plus grand chose. Lundi, elle allait donner à Grey sa dissertation de philo, et il lui rendrait sa lettre, puis tout s'arrêterait. Elle croisa ses doigts dans un signe de prière. Pourvu que les choses se passent de cette manière.

Levy s'amusa des gestes un peu bizarre de Lucy. Mais elle était contente que son amie se soit trouvé un copain. Grey avait deux ans de plus qu'elles, mais c'est vrai qu'il était beau, il avait de beaux résultats et il brillait dans son sport. Une sorte de petit ami parfait. Sauf qu'il traînait derrière lui une réputation pas très rassurante. On ne dénombrait plus le nombre de cœur qu'il avait brisé depuis son entrée au Lycée.

"Et ton frère, il le prend comment ? Questionna Levy toujours plus curieuse.

-Oh bah lui, ça lui casse les couilles, mais bon, il devait bien se douter qu'un jour, j'allais avoir un petit ami.

-Pas faux."

Levy continua à poser des questions à son ami, le temps du chemin pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Au final, les deux jeunes filles face à la queue devant les stands avaient préférés aller dans une supérette encore ouverte. Elles allaient arriver en retard pour la reprise du match, mais au moins, ça leur coûterait moins cher et elles n'auraient pas à attendre.

Dans le petit commerce, elles croisèrent quelque autres lycéens qui avaient eu la même idée qu'elles. Mais personne qu'elles ne connaissaient vraiment. Elles tournèrent un peu pour trouver le rayon qui les intéressait. Finalement, elles optèrent pour un petit sandwich chacune.

Elles passèrent en caisse juste devant elle, Lucy remarqua une fille un peu plus âgée, aux cheveux blancs et aux nuances légèrement bleutées. Elle pensa quelques minutes que c'était la fille qu'elle avait vu sur la photo avec Sting dans le journal du Lycée. Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas, cette fille-là avait les cheveux beaucoup plus longs. Puis dans Lucy se souvenait bien que la fille à laquelle, elle pensait était dans l'équipe de foot de Sting donc elle ne pourrait pas être ici en ce moment même. Peut-être qu'elles étaient de la même famille?

"Lulu, on va être en très retard ! Dis Levy en payant son article.

-Pas grave, pas grave.

-Tu as l'air de ne plus rien en avoir à faire du match. Rigola la jeune fille.

-Au début, j'étais excitée, mais je t'avoue que c'est assez chiant quand il n'y a pas d'action."

Lucy paya à son tour son sandwich et elles quittèrent le magasin. Les deux amies continuèrent de parler du match et du fait que ce n'était pas vraiment leur tasse de thé. Lucy découvrit que Levy n'était venue que pour lui tenir compagnie. Ca lui fit plaisir. Elle lui proposa de venir dormir chez elle à la place de Lisanna après le match, mais Levy n'avait pas d'affaire de rechange et n'avait pas prévenu ses parents. Elle préférait rentrer, mais elle adorait l'idée de passer un jour une soirée chez Lucy. Elles pourraient se faire des séances de lecture et d'écriture comme elles aimaient bien le faire en semaine à la bibliothèque du Lycée.

Finalement, Lucy et Levy avaient mis un bon quart d'heure, quand elles retournèrent à leur place dans les gradins, le match avait déjà repris, et il y allait bientôt y avoir une nouvelle pause. Aucune équipe n'avait marqué en dix minutes de reprise. Mais cela se voyait bien que les joueurs des deux équipes arrivaient à bout de force. Pourtant, elles semblaient encore prêtes à vouloir tout donner. Les joueurs savaient tous qu'il ne suffisait plus que d'un but pour prendre l'avantage et gagner. À ce stade de jeu, si une équipe marquait elle remporterait le match presque avec certitude. Il serait très difficile pour l'autre équipe d'égaliser.

Sur le chemin du retour, Lisanna parlait énormément. Erza l'écoutait avec attention. Elle connaissait la jeune fille depuis un sacré bout de temps. Après tout Erza était une très bonne amie de Natsu alors forcément, celui-ci lui avait présenté sa copine. C'est comme ça que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient rencontrées. Erza n'en avait pas voulu à Lisanna quand celle-ci avait quitté Natsu. Enfin si, elle lui en avait voulu d'avoir agi lâchement, faisant souffrir Natsu plus que de raison. Mais Erza avait déjà mis en garde Natsu dès qu'elle avait commencé à connaître Lisanna. Sa personnalité ne collait pas du tout à celle de Natsu, et elle avait bien analysé la chose puisque les deux s'étaient séparés.

Mais maintenant que Lisanna et Natsu étaient une relation définitivement enterrée, voilà que Lucy se retrouvait dans les griffes de Grey. Et pour le coup, là non plus, elle trouvait que c'était une relation qui était vouée à l'échec, Lucy n'avait pas du tout le caractère qui collait avec celui de Grey. Lucy était discrète mais enjouée alors que Grey était exubérant et arrogant. Non, si Erza avait dû faire un couple, elle aurait mis Lucy avec Natsu. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rencontrés. La rouquine n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Lucy n'avait jamais voulu connaître le petit ami de sa meilleure amie. Un mystère qu'elle n'avait pas encore résolu.

D'un coup, Lisanna s'arrêta de parler et se paralysa. Intriguée tout en étant inquiète Erza lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. La jeune fille ne lui répondit que d'un signe, elle pointa son doigt devant elle. Erza regarda la direction indiquée et remarqua une silhouette féminine.

"Je ne veux pas la voir, pourquoi elle attend devant chez moi ? Retournons au match, viens, on s'en va ! Supplia Lisanna.

-Je ne vois pas qui c'est d'ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne veux pas la voir, faisons demi-tour, s'il te plaît !"

Erza regarda un peu mieux et vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux châtains, assise par terre devant la clôture du jardin de la maison de Lisanna. Ca y est, Erza reconnu Cana. Elle grimaça, sa présence annonçait une belle dispute. Mais la rouquine connaissait Lisanna, et surtout elle la savait lâche. Elle n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux jeunes filles, mais Erza pensait que Lisanna avait dû s'enfuir, et que Cana était là pour avoir des explications.

"Lisanna, vaut mieux que tu règles les choses maintenant, si tu traînes ça ne va pas arranger la situation."

Lisanna pleurnicha en disant qu'elle n'avait pas envie, pas maintenant. Mais elle sentait le regard intransigeant de son amie sur elle. Lisanna avait assez fait de connerie avec Natsu, elle n'allait pas recommencer avec Cana.

"Bon, ok… Mais tu restes avec moi, pitié !

-Oui, t'en fais pas."

La jeune fille prit un peu plus d'assurance, avec Erza à ses côtés elle savait que si jamais Cana allait trop loin dans ses propos la rouquine interviendrait.

"Cana, pourquoi t'es là ?

-Dis-moi au moins bonjour. Ricana la brune.

-Bonsoir, pourquoi t'es là ?

-J'sais pas, peut-être parce que t'es partie du jour au lendemain sans laisser un mot, et quand j'essaye de te joindre, tu me réponds "va te faire" ?"

Lisanna ne sut pas quoi répondre. Cana puait l'alcool comme d'habitude. Elle n'était pas censée avoir cours aujourd'hui ? Elle n'arrivait pas à garder un peu de contenance. Elle avait très envie de pardonner cette fille, qui avait fait plusieurs heures de trains pour venir spécialement la voir. Mais d'un autre coté, Lisanna souffrait trop de leur relation. Elle avait pris sa décision, elles n'étaient pas faites l'une pour l'autre, ça devait s'arrêter.

"Je suis désolée ! Mais j'aimerais que tu partes et que tu me laisses tranquille, toi et moi, ca ne marchera jamais. Avoua la jeune fille la voix cassée.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?! S'énerva Cana."

Lisanna écarquilla les yeux. Elle regarda Erza comme pour chercher un soutien. Cana venait elle vraiment de demander ce qu'elle avait fait ? C'était une blague, vraiment. Lisanna passa de la tristesse à l'énervement en quelques secondes.

"Comment ça qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! Tu m'as trompé avec toute la Terre, bordel !

-N'importe quoi ! Puis tu ne vas pas me dire que t'étais amoureuse de moi, t'es partie depuis quelques semaines à peine et là, je te vois rentrer avec une conne."

Erza souffla fortement du nez sans rien dire. La situation s'énervait déjà, mais en plus, elle venait de se faire traiter de conne. Elle avait sérieusement envie de foutre un coup de pied au cul à cette pochtronne.

"Dégage !

-Quoi ? C'est la vérité qui te dérange ? Rigola à nouveau Cana en se relevant.

-Erza est mon amie, et toi tu m'as trompé avec tout ce qui bouge, et t'ose me dire que c'est pas vrai ?! Meufs, mecs, même tables quand t'étais bourrée, t'es juste une dégénérée sexuelle ! Je veux plus jamais te revoir !

-Arrête tes gamineries, et reviens avec moi, putain ! La brune tituba un peu avant de s'avancer vers Lisanna."

La jeune fille recula devant l'énervement de son ex-petite amie. Mais Erza s'interposa entre les deux. Elle ne savait pas de quoi cette Cana était capable d'autant plus qu'elle était fortement alcoolisée ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

"Lisanna t'a dit de te barrer, alors tu dégages maintenant.

-J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une conne."

Erza allait vraiment la frapper quand Lisanna la retient du mieux qu'elle put.

"Cana barre toi ou j'appelle les flics, et tu passeras la nuit en gardes à vue pour agression et état d'ivresse en place publique. Balança Lisanna pour intimider la brune.

-T'auras pas les couilles, chérie. Je te connais.

-Moi, je les aurais, crois moi. Surenchéris Erza le regard sévère."

Cana recula d'un pas, elle était bourrée, mais cela ne la rendait pas téméraire, elle sentait que la rouquine en face d'elle était prête à en découdre. Et Cana n'avait pas pleine tous ses réflexes à cause de l'alcool, elle allait sûrement se faire déchirer en beauté et elle tenait à son joli minois. Elle se résigna donc à s'en aller. Mais elle prit quand même le temps de s'adresser à Lisanna.

"Ok, je me casse, mais je reviendrais quand la conne ne sera pas là pour te lécher le cul.

-Tu te rapproches d'elle à nouveau, et la conne te pétera la gueule, ok ?!"

Cana se moqua, et son rire marqua la fin de son échange avec les deux jeunes filles. Lisanna se sentit d'un coup très mal, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne revenait pas que la jeune femme dont elle avait été éperdument amoureuse puisse avoir un tel visage. Et pourtant, Lisanna l'avait déjà vue bourrée et énervée, mais jamais au point qu'elle est peur d'elle.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, et d'être intervenue… Désolée pour ce moment.

-T'inquiètes, si jamais elle te casse les couilles à nouveau, dit le moi."


	12. Chapter 12

La première prolongation venait de s'écouler. Les joueurs de chaque équipe étaient retournés vers leur entraîneur respectif. Ils ne disposaient que de cinq minutes pour se motiver. Il ne restait qu'une prolongation, il y avait toujours égalité au score. Un but et c'était la victoire ou la défaite, et si l'égalité persistait, il y aurait une séance de tir au but.

L'équipe de Natsu se réhydratait et restait proche les uns des autres. Yukino était avec eux, elle tentait de les remotiver comme elle le pouvait. Tous était à bout d'énergie. Il se demandait bien comme ils allaient réussir à tenir encore un quart d'heure. C'était le match le plus éprouvant qu'il avait eu à jouer.

Leur entraîneur était parti parler à l'arbitre, et il revenait maintenant vers son équipe. Il avait une idée en tête depuis mercredi. Et il allait tout jouer là dessus. Il demanda à ses joueurs de s'approcher d'eux, et tous le firent.

"Bon, vous êtes tous crevés, je le vois bien. Je vous demande juste de tenir quinze minutes. Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à marquer à nouveau, alors défendez au moins du mieux que vous pouvez, vos adversaires sont aussi fatigués que vous n'oubliez pas."

Il tapa dans ses mains pour les réveiller un peu plus.

"J'ai pas fini, Kagura, je vais te remplacer. Je fais entrer Yukino dans les cages."

La stupéfaction se fit ressentir. Kagura ouvra la bouche mais ne dit rien. Après tout, elle était vraiment fatiguée, et elle se disait qu'au moins si jamais il se prenait un but, ça ne serait plus son problème mais celui de Yukino.

"Soyez pas surpris, il y a de grande chance que la partie se termine au tir au but, et elle s'en sort bien dans ce domaine. Puis vous vouliez la voir jouer pas vrai ?"

Natsu et Sting furent les premiers à réagir, ils tapèrent à tour de rôle dans les mains de Yukino. Celle ci semblait remonter à bloc, elle avait envie de montrer à ses coéquipiers qu'elle était un atout et pas une faiblesse.

Bien sûr, Yukino était gênée de voir que Kagura était mise de coté alors qu'elle avait remporté l'examen mercredi dernier. Mais c'était l'entraineur qui avait décidé de la faire rentrer. Il lui en avait parlé lors de la première période de jeu. Même si elle aurait voulu que son équipe gagne sans aller jusqu'aux prolongations, au fond d'elle, elle avait espéré que ça ne se produise pas.

Natsu fit son plus beau sourire, il tentait toujours de se racheter de son comportement. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser transparaître sa joie de la voir participer, même si tout ce favoritisme envers Yukino n'était pas très sympa pour Kagura. Il s'en fichait un peu, il avait été le premier à dire à Yukino qu'elle avait sa place dans leur équipe et il le pensait toujours.

"Bienvenue sur le terrain, Yuki.

-Aller la pompom girl, montre nous que t'es un vrai mur. La taquina Gajeel."

L'équipe rigola, ils se sentaient de nous prêt à tout massacrer avec elle sur le terrain avec eux comme au premier jour.

Yukino était maintenant dans les cages. Elle regardait le ballon, mais celui ci était très loin d'elle, Natsu et les autres maintenaient la pression dans la zone adversaire. La jeune fille ne s'était pas rendue compte sur le banc que le stade abritait autant de monde. Sa pression monta d'un cran, c'était la première fois qu'elle était sous le regard d'autant de personne. Là il n'était plus question de faire des erreurs devant ses coéquipiers et des joueurs ennemis, ce soir, tout le lycée, des parents d'élèves, et surement des amateurs de football allaient la juger sur ses capacités de gardienne de but.

Elle balaya d'un regard les gradins, comme si elle cherchait des personnes qu'elle connaissait, mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ses parents n'avaient pas pris le temps de venir, pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait de toute manière ? Sa mère devait encore trainée n'importe où, puisqu'elle fuyait le domicile conjugal, quand à son beau père, il devait surement se tailler les veines dans la salle de bain. Puis ce n'était pas comme si Yukino pouvait compter sur le soutien de sa soeur. Si celle ci était venue, ça serait surement pour lui rappeler ses erreurs et la critiquer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Yukino soupira et tenta de se concentrer sur le match. Elle n'allait quand même pas laisser ses soucies familiaux lui gâcher l'un des moments les plus importants de sa vie. Elle aimait ce sport, elle voulait montrer qu'elle n'était pas une bonne à rien. Elle n'était plus la même qu'il y a deux ans, elle n'était plus une passoire. Bien sûre elle n'était pas infaillible, et sa plus grande faiblesse était bien le stresse. Yukino perdait toute contenance quand elle montait en pression, et quand cela se produisait, c'était la catastrophe. Pourtant, la jeune fille n'était pas mauvaise quand elle jouait pour s'amuser, et de manière détendue.

Mais Kagura restait bien meilleure qu'elle, depuis qu'elle était arrivée Yukino la voyait à la fois comme une rivale, et comme un modèle. Après le match, pour sur la jeune fille irait lui demander de s'entrainer avec elle. Vraiment elle pensait qu'elle et Kagura pouvait devenir de bonnes amies. Puis Yukino avait beaucoup de chose à apprendre de la brune, Kagura contrairement à elle savait gérer le stress et la pression, au contraire, c'étaient des boosters. La jeune fille espérait vraiment que la brune n'allait pas garder une rancoeur contre elle pour l'avoir remplacé au cours du match. Yukino jeta un regard en direction de l'entraîneur, Kagura était à côté de lui, et elle semblait faire des commentaires sur les mouvements de ses coéquipiers.

Yukino se reconcentra à son tour sur le ballon, et vit que la défense composée par Sting, Rogue, Rufus et Orga s'était bien rapprochée de leur position originelle. Elle sentait que cela voulait dire que la pression avait été récupérée par l'équipe ennemie. En effet, le ballon voyageait entre les pieds des joueurs ennemis, et il se rapprochait grandement des cages de la jeune fille. Yukino craignait de devoir intercepté un coup, mais Rogue bloqua l'attaque faisant sortir le ballon en touche sur le coté droit.

Elle souffla, mais ce n'était pas fini. Natsu lui fit quelque signe de main qu'elle comprit bien vite. Il lui demandait de couvrir la gauche des cages, il pressentait une attaque de ce côté là. Yukino se demanda pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit au déplacement des attaquants ennemis des déplacements qui lui paraissaient suspects.

Le joueur ennemi qui avait récupérer le ballon pour faire la touche, la lança à son attaquant le plus proche. Directement celui ci fit une longue passe vers un autre joueur en face de lui à l'autre bout du côté gauche du terrain. L'équipe de Natsu ne parvint pas à récupérer le ballon sur cette passe et ne put pas empêcher le joueur de renvoyer la balle juste en face des cages de Yukino. Plusieurs joueurs ennemis et alliés s'étaient agglutinés, ils voulaient tous la balle, que ce soit pour marquer ou pour l'envoyer loin des cages.

Yukino ne quitta pourtant pas la ballon des yeux et elle remarqua directement que celui ci, malgré les coups de tête qui s'étaient lancés quand la balle était arrivée, avait fini dans les pieds du même attaquant qui avait marqué plutôt dans le match. Il tira d'un coup sec et violent au ras du sol.

La jeune fille se lança au sol sur la droite, et elle avait bien prévu son coup, puisqu'elle atterrit sur le ballon avant son entrée dans les cages. L'équipe de Natsu relâcha la pression, l'équipe ennemie à l'inverse ralla. Il venait de manquer leur seule chance de marquer. Il ne reste plus assez de temps pour retenter de percer la défense de l'équipe de Natsu. Yukino se releva le ballon dans les mains, tandis que tous les autres joueurs repartaient vers leur position initiale. Yukino fit signe à Natsu qu'elle allait dégager le ballon d'un grand coup pour le renvoyer le plus loin possible des cages. Il approuva et fit le même signe des mains à ses autres coéquipiers qui comprirent.

L'entraîneur sur le côté était réellement satisfait d'avoir fait entrer Yukino. La stratégie semblait marcher, et surtout Yukino semblait gérer la pression pour une fois, et il était fier d'elle. Il était persuadé que les tirs au but allaient être inévitable. Et il espérait que la jeune fille ferait preuve de la même contenance pour arrêter les tirs. Elle en était capable, il ne lui demandait pas de faire un sans faute, mais pour les tirs au but, il fallait bloquer le plus de tir possible.

Et il avait confiance en ses buteurs, Natsu, Gajeel et Grey, pour lui c'était assurément trois points d'office. Alors si Yukino réussissait à intercepté les deux premiers tirs, c'était gagné. Et même s'il fallait prolonger encore, il enverrait Sting et Laxus, qui étaient certes défenseurs et central mais aussi de très bons buteurs quand il le fallait. L'entraineur le sentait, la victoire était pour eux.

"Oh la la, c'est pas passé loin ! Commenta Lucy.

-Je suis d'accord, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient se le manger ce but."

Lucy acquiesça de la tête, son coeur s'était mis à battre la chamade. Elle s'était imaginée voir son frère et Natsu perdre le match le plus important qu'ils avaient eu à jouer. Elle voulait absolument que leur équipe l'emporte, parce que Sting méritait cette victoire. Elle était sa soeur, et elle savait comme il aimait ce sport. Et surtout, leur père acceptait qu'il joue pour l'équipe du Lycée à condition que cela ne gâche pas ses notes. Sting savait qu'en cas de défaite dans une compétition comme cela, leur père verrait le sport d'un mauvais oeil. Une manière de plus d'apporter l'humiliation sur leur famille.

"J'aimerais vraiment qu'ils gagnent !

-Moi aussi, je suis pas venue me les cailler ici, pour voir notre équipe se ramasser. Rigola Levy."

Lucy aussi rigola, elle devait se détendre. Au final, même s'ils perdaient ce n'était qu'un match, il aurait d'autre occasion. Puis le père de Lucy n'était jamais là, même si Sting se mangeait une interdiction de jouer au foot, elle savait très bien qu'il le ferait quand même. Puis peut être que perdre cela faisait parti de la victoire. Avant de pouvoir gagner, il faut apprendre de ses erreurs, c'est ce que lui répétait constamment leur mère.

La jeune fille fut distraite par son téléphone, elle entendait la sonnerie dans son sac en bandoulière. Elle ouvrit son sac et chercha son téléphone, quand elle le trouva, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait plusieurs messages non lus. Un de Levy qui datait de la première mis temps pour lui indiquer qu'elle et Erza arrivaient. Un de Grey recu une demie heure avant le début du match, il lui demandait de bien regarder entre lui et Natsu, qu'elle verrait qu'il est plus beau que son meilleur ami. Elle roula des yeux, et lui répondit brièvement : "Rêve !" Il ne verrait le message qu'à la fin de l'affrontement mais au moins c'était clair.

Il y avait également un message de Lisanna un peu plus récent, à peine une vingtaine de minutes. Elle lui disait :

"Lucy ! Cana est une grosse salope, elle attendait devant chez moi, elle m'a dit des trucs horribles…"

Le tout bien sur agrémenté de plein de smiley qui pleuraient. Lucy fut surprise les premières secondes puis très vite, elle se rendit compte qu'il se passait ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait prévenu que Cana risquait de débarquer la voir pour des explications. Lucy répondit à Lisanna, elle voulait en savoir plus.

Enfin le dernier message datait d'il y a deux minutes. C'était Erza qui demandait si le match était fini, elle arrivait sous peu. Lucy la rassura en lui disant que même si les prolongations allaient se terminer dans moins d'une dizaine de minute, il y avait de grande chance qu'il y ait des tirs au but.

En effet, Erza débarqua quelque minutes avant la fin de la deuxième partie des prolongations. Elle s'assit à coté de Levy, et Lucy ne put s'empêcher de lui demande ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lisanna. La rouquine ne développa pas vraiment, elle ne voulait pas trop en dire sur la vie privée de Lisanna. D'autant plus que la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté n'était pas très glorieuse.

"Je me demande bien ce que Lisanna a pu trouvé à cette ivrogne.

-Je me suis toujours posée la même question. Sourit Lucy."

Levy ne dit rien, elle n'avait pas besoin de se mêler de cette histoire.

"Par contre, va falloir faire gaffe, je suis sûre que cette brûnasse va revenir."

Les deux jeunes filles sentaient qu'Erza était bien énervée. Lucy se demandait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, et en plus Lisanna tardait à lui répondre.

"Lisanna va bien au moins ? S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-J'en sais rien, mais au moins elle est en sécurité chez elle avec ses parents."

Lucy hocha la tête, c'était déjà pas mal en effet. Même si Lisanna déprimait un peu, elle ne risquait rien. Elle espérait vraiment que Cana lâcherait vite l'affaire. Sa meilleure amie semblait vouloir passer autre chose, alors Lucy allait la soutenir dans ce sens. Puis Cana était trop différente de Lisanna, les deux n'avaient pas les mêmes envies pour l'avenir. Les deux aimaient s'amuser, mais le sexe et la boisson n'était pas autant source d'amusement pour Lisanna que cela l'était pour Cana. Et en plus, les deux étaient complètement irresponsables et inconscientes.

La fin des prolongations avaient été sifflé bien plus rapidement que les joueurs ne l'auraient voulu sans qu'aucune équipe se démarque. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de retourner aux vestiaires. Ils devaient écouter leur entraineur. Celui ci, leur avait demander de se positionner en cercle autour de lui, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. La séance de Tir au but avait été bien imaginer, et le coatch avait déjà donné le nom des tireurs. Natsu en premier, Gajeel ensuite, Grey après, et puis Sting, au besoin il restait toujours Laxus, Loki et Jellal. Dans les cages, Yukino gardait l'entré. Celle ci n'arrivait pas à faire redescendre la pression. Si elle faisait la passoire, ils allaient perdre, c'était beaucoup trop pour ses épaules.

Pourtant l'entraîneur les encourageait, et il essayait de les détendre un peu. Après tout ce n'était qu'une compétition de bas niveau. S'il perdait ce n'était pas grave. Mais bien sur il ne leur disait pas ça, il tentait juste de les rassurer en leur disant que même en cas d'échec, il serait fier de la deuxième position. Mais perdre si près du but, quelle déception cela serait. D'ailleurs, même en cas de victoire, il allait devoir prendre quelque mesure concernant son équipe.

"Aller les jeunes, vous êtes meilleurs qu'eux.

-Ca crève les yeux, héhé ! Rajouta Gajeel."

L'équipe sourit, en effet, pourquoi auraient-ils peur d'une autre équipe ? Ils avaient déjà prouvé lors de match amicaux qu'ils étaient les meilleurs talents de la région. Hors de question de perdre maintenant. Finalement l'arbitre tira au sort le coté du terrain où ils allaient procédés aux tirs : coté gauche. Et ensuite, il tira au sort l'équipe qui allait tirer en premier. L'entraineur pesta.

"Yukino file dans les cages, ils vont tirer ne premier."

La demoiselle acquiesça, elle lança un regard à Kagura, et celle ci, sans lui sourire, lui fit simplement un signe avec sa main. Le pouce en l'air de Kagura redonna un peu de courage à la jeune fille. Les garçons ne lui manquèrent pas de lui rappeler que c'était sa place, et qu'il croyait en elle.

Arrivée dans ses cages, Yukino ajusta ses gants. Elle souffla un bon coup en voyant le premier tireur ennemi s'installer en face d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait plus de son nom, c'était un petit blond, très énergique. Elle n'avait pas envie de le sous estimer. Yukino essaya de se concentrer malgré le bruit assourdissant de la foule. Elle cru même comprendre que le tireur en face d'elle était tout aussi agacé par le vacarme. Tous les autres joueurs étaient dans le rond central du terrain à regarder. La tension montait d'un cran à chaque secondes qui passaient.

Finalement l'arbitre siffla, le tireur attendit quelques secondes qui parurent des heures à la jeune fille, puis il tira. Le coup était vif, et parti dans le coin gauche des cages, elle ne réussit pas à l'arrêter, elle s'était lancée dans la bonne direction mais beaucoup trop tard. Elle jura en se relevant. Son entraineur souffla du nez fortement. Son équipe venait de se manger un point. Et les joueurs adversaires, eux, maintenant avaient pris un peu confiance. Leur satisfaction pesait sur le moral de l'équipe de Natsu.

Yukino sorti des cages et lassa le goal adverse prendre sa place. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner auprès de ses coéquipiers, elle devait attendre à proximité des cages. C'était bien mieux. Elle ne voulait pas sentir le regard frustré des joueurs de son équipe sur elle. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle en avait marre de rater, elle en avait marre d'être considérer comme le boulet de service.

Qui était elle ? Une ratée comme le pensait sa soeur ? Une cruche comme lui répétait sa mère ? Non. Elle était une bonne joueuse. Et elle allait le prouver au prochain coup. Elle regardait droit devant elle, comme si elle fixait un point qui n'existait pas. Son sang bouillonnait et elle n'avait pas froid malgré le temps.

Un hurlement la sorti de sa concentration. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que durant les quelques minutes pendant lesquels elle s'était perdu sans son esprit, son capitaine venait de marqué un point. Natsu avait tiré, il avait réussi. Il était le meilleur buteur de la saison, et il ne décevait jamais. Le fait de marqué l'avait libéré d'un poids, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier. Il y avait un point partout.

Cela confortait Yukino dans sa nouvelle conviction. Comme si le but qu'elle avait laissé passé n'avait jamais existé. Elle regarda Natsu et de lui il lui sourit fièrement, et leva son poing en l'air. Oui elle aussi, elle allait être fière d'elle. Elle reparti dans ses cages, prête à arrêter le prochain ballon.

Dans les gradins Lucy ne tenait plus en place. Elle répétait "Il a marqué, il a marqué" en boucle au point où Levy commençait à en avoir marre. Elle pouvait comprendre que Lucy soit contente que l'Equipe de son frère et son copain ne perde pas l'avantage, mais de là, à frapper dans ses mains et secouer comme cela. Levy ne comprenait pas ce n'était même pas Grey qui avait marqué.

Lucy se sentait euphorique, quand Eave avait réussi à envoyer le ballons dans les cages, elle avait commencé se tendre. Et là, Natsu venait de la libérer. Heureusement elle était du bon coté du stade, elle voyait donc assez bien les Tirs au but. Même si elle avait vu Natsu marqué de dos, en l'entendant hurler, elle s'était dit qu'il devait surement libérer une grosse frustration. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir son visage de près, de loin, elle le trouvait déjà très beau alors de près à ce moment là, Lucy aurait sans doute fondu sur place.

La jeune fille avait déjà assisté à des matchs amicaux de l'équipe de Natsu, quand Sting lui avait proposé de venir l'encourager. Elle avait déjà vu Natsu marqué un bon nombre de fois, mais cela la rendait toujours admirative. Il avait ça dans le sang. Elle était persuadée que s'il continuait à jouer aussi bien, Natsu rentrerait dans un vrai club et deviendrait sans doute vite un professionnel. Dans ses rêveries, elle l'avait déjà imaginé gagner une coupe nationale, et elle serait à ses cotés. Lucy devint cramoisie. Mais vue comme elle sautillait on pouvait simplement penser qu'elle transpirait et que ses rougeurs étaient du au fait qu'elle avait chaud dans ses épaisses couches de tissus.

Elle vit Natsu repartir dans le rond du terrain, et un joueur ennemi s'avancer vers les cages. C'était le buteur qui avait marqué en deuxième partie de mi-temps. Le capitaine de l'équipe adversaire, Hibiki. Lucy craignait que la gardienne dans les cages ne puissent pas parer son coup. Après tout elle n'avait pas réussi à arrêter celui d'avant. Mais Lucy se trompa.

"La vache, j'aurais mal au bras d'avoir arrêter un tel tir !

-Pareil ! Ajouta Levy."

La blonde avait la bouche ouverte, elle ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que cette fille arrête le tir du capitaine alors qu'elle avait loupé le tir d'un attaquant qui semblait moins bon. Mais Lucy s'était trompée elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence ! Et c'était une très bonne nouvelle, puisque ce la voulait dire que l'équipe de leur Lycée prenait l'avantage. Si le prochain joueur marquait, ils auraient un point d'avance.

Et ça ne manqua pas, Gajeel le tireur qui avait suivit n'avait pas manqué son coup. Les spectateurs commençaient à s'enthousiasmer.

"Il est vraiment pas mauvais celui là, malgré son allure de dégénéré ! Commenta Levy.

-Gajeel a beaucoup de fureur à extérioriser, le sport l'aide beaucoup. Ajouta Erza avec un grand sourire."

Lucy rigola, elle devait avoué qu'en effet, ce mec avait une allure particulière. Mais elle s'en fichait royalement, tout ce qui comptait pour elle c'était que l'équipe de Natsu gagne. Finalement, la gardienne de l'équipe para à nouveau le tir de l'attaquant ennemi.

Dans le centre du terrain, Lucy voyait son frère et les autres s'enthousiasmer. S'il marquait à nouveau ça leur ferait trois point. Et c'est Grey qui avait été choisi par l'entraîneur pour tirer ce troisième coup. Lucy se mordilla un ongle, elle espérait qu'il allait marqué. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu tiré, même lorsqu'elle avait assisté à des matchs amicaux. Ca allait être la première fois.

Grey positionna son ballon à ses pieds à l'emplacement voulu, il regarda derrière lui pour obtenir le soutien de ses coéquipiers, puis il ne put s'empêcher de scruter les gradins. Lucy comprit qu'il la chercha du regard. Il lui sourit quand il la vu. Elle se fit toute petite, elle trouvait cela un peu gênant. est-ce que les autres avaient remarqué qu'il regardait dans sa direction.

"Vous êtes mignons tous les deux."

_Oh Levy, n'en rajoute pas, pitié !_

Lucy enfonça sa tête dans son manteau pour se cacher. La situation était déjà assez embarrassante comme cela. Erza et Levy rigolèrent à la réaction de Lucy qu'elles prirent pour de la timidité. Lucy ne sortit de sa position que pour regarder Grey tirer. Il prit un peu d'élan et envoya le ballon vers le haut des cages sur la gauche. La jeune fille retint sa respiration en voyant le gardien ennemi se lancer dans la même direction. Heureusement, le goal fut trop lent, et le ballon entra dans les cages.

Lucy se leva d'un coup comme beaucoup d'autre dans les gradins. Erza aussi s'était levée, elle était vraiment contente pour ses amis. Elle agita énergiquement son petit drapeau pour les encourager, même s'il ne la voyait pas. Grey sur le terrain faisait le fier. Il venait de marquer, et il était sûre que toutes les filles dans le stade seraient dingues de lui après ça, même Lucy. Il parti rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans le rond central en levant le poing en l'air.

Yukino disposait d'une ou deux minutes pour s'étirer. Elle se trouvait à nouveau dans les cages pour parer le quatrième tir, pour l'instant elle en avait arrêté deux sur trois. C'était pas trop mal. Elle s'était bien reprise. Et elle se sentait gonflée à bloc, comme si l'adrénaline n'avait jamais été aussi forte. Elle avait une énergie qui la surprenait elle même. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais eu avant. Avait elle réussi à transformer son la pression en énergie positive ?

Elle vit le joueur adversaire s'avancer, celui ci ne semblait pas très confiant. Il devait avoir beaucoup de stress à gérer. S'il ne marquait pas, l'équipe de Yukino n'aurait plus qu'à marquer pour obtenir la victoire. Il devait marquer pour relancer la donne. Mais pour la jeune demoiselle il en était hors de question ! Elle ne voulait pas être la responsable de la défaite. Elle ne voulait plus être la raison d'un échec, plus jamais ! Après tout, quand sa soeur verrait qu'elle avait enfin fait gagner son équipe, elle n'aurait plus qu'à se taire et la respecter. Et Yukino rêvait de regagner l'estime de sa soeur aînée depuis des années.

Quand il tira, Yukino ne réfléchit plus et se lança à toute force dans la direction qu'elle était certaine de deviner. Elle éjecta le ballon avec ses deux mains. Elle entendit directement les cries de ses coéquipiers et les réactions du public. Elle se releva et jeta directement un oeil à son coach. Il lui sourit de toutes ses deux. Elle fit tourner ses poignées et se sentit extrêmement heureuse. Elle savait pertinemment que le prochain joueur de son équipe n'avait plus qu'à marquer pour faire gagner leur équipe.

Elle sortit des cages pour laisser le goal adverse prendre sa place. Et dire qu'elle pourrait être dans sa situation à lui, ne pouvoir arrêter aucun ballons. Elle se sentait encore plus énergique. Elle avait très envie de rejoindre directement ses coéquipiers dans le terrain. Yukino les voyait d'ici s'exciter, mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas encore.

Sting récupéra le ballon qu'on lui donna, et il allat se mettre en place sous le regard insistant de ses coéquipiers, des joueurs adversaires, mais aussi des spectateurs. Son équipe menait trois points à un. S'il marquait encore, c'était la victoire. Yukino le regardait se mettre en place. Ses deux mains se joignirent et elle entrelaça ses doigts entre eux, comme pour une prière.

Il devait marquer.

Yukino ne quitta pas Sting des yeux, et il remarqua qu'elle le regardait. Il lui sourit, et elle sentit son visage chauffer. Elle n'y fit pas attention, et lui non plus. Sting voulait rester concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Maintenant, tout reposait sur ses épaules à lui. Natsu avait marqué, Gajeel aussi, et même Grey, alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Quand Sting commença à tirer, Yukino sentit son coeur rater un battement, elle ferma les yeux ne préférant pas savoir si le ballon était rentré ou non. Ce n'est qu'en entendant un hurlement que ses paupières se soulevèrent. Elle regarda les cages, le goal à terre, et le ballon dans le filet. C'était fait. Les voilà sacrés gagnants du tournois.

Yukino fut tellement heureuse qu'il ne lui fallut qu'une demi seconde pour réagir elle courut vers Sting et se jeta dans ses bras. Il la réceptionna difficilement, le garçon eut à peine le temps de se remettre en position stable qu'il sentit d'autre personne se jeter sur lui. En effet, le reste de son équipe avait accouru. Il se mire à le porter.

Dans les gradins, les personnes présentes faisaient le plus de bruit possible. Les joueurs adversaires étaient effondrés. Ils étaient frustrés d'avoir perdu, quelques uns pleuraient même.

Finalement, après avoir été consoler un de ses joueurs en larmes, le capitaine de l'équipe ennemie vint voir l'équipe victorieuse. Natsu le vit directement et lui sourit, il n'arrivait pas à dissimuler sa joie. HIbiki ne put parler, Natsu s'éloigna de ses amis en folie et s'adressa à son adversaire en premier.

"C'était un beau match, super cool, on ne savait pas qui gagnerait avant la fin."

Le capitaine sourit tristement, le goût amère de la défaite encore dans la bouche. Mais il se devait de répondre, c'était même lui qui était venu jusqu'à Natsu en premier lieu.

"Oui, c'était un bon moyen de repousser nos limites. Félicitation pour votre victoire."

HIbiki lui tendit la main, et Natsu la serra sans hésiter. Son équipe avait mérité de gagner. Et maintenant ils allaient tous célébrer cette victoire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Ils étaient chez Sting, celui ci les avait invités pour fêter leur victoire. Heureusement que sa maison était grande, ses potes rigolaient sur les photos de lui enfant accrocher sur le mur. Ils se marraient, le trouvant ridicule dans ces vêtements de gamin. Sting faisait le fier et préférait boire son verre en ignorant ce qu'il entendait. Lucy pouffait à ses cotés, ça l'agaçait. Seule Yukino restait tranquille et discutait parfois avec Rogue. Elle avait été vraiment incroyable aujourd'hui. Elle avait été un mur et aucun ballon n'était passé. Elle avait pu briller et ça faisait plaisir à Sting. Elle qui était toujours avec cette air triste, ce soir on sentait qu'elle allait bien.

Lucy remarqua les regards que lançait son frère et ça la faisait rire. Elle le trouvait vraiment amusant à épier les faits et gestes d'une fille comme ça. Bon certes, Lucy était pareil et passait sa vie à épier Natsu, d'ailleurs il rigolait avec Grey assit sur le canapé. Elle était contente que ça aille mieux entre les deux. Même si elle ne savait pas comment ça s'était réglé, Grey ne lui ayant rien dit et personne n'étant au courant, elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir.

"A quoi tu penses, Lucy ?"

C'était Erza qui venait de lui poser cette question. La rouquine s'était invitée à la fête, et personne n'avait rien dit les garçons semblaient l'apprécier énormément. Seule Levy était rentrée chez elle, à la fin du match, son père était même venu la chercher en voiture.

"Je me demande si mon frère a pas le béguin."

Erza rigola, et Lucy fut fière d'avoir fait rire son amie toujours très sérieuse. La rouquine semblait apprécier cette soirée. La blonde se dit que c'était peut être une bonne idée d'aller chercher ses enceintes. Elle avait envie de mettre un peu de musique. C'était le début du weekend après tout, ils pouvaient faire un peu de bruit.

Lucy s'excusa auprès d'Erza, celle-ci remarqua à peine que son amie s'en alla. Erza fonça sur Grey et Natsu pour les séparer, les deux s'engueulaient et la rouquine craignait pour le mobilier de l'appartement de Lucy. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il y ait une casse ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui mettrait Sting et Lucy dans l'embarras par rapport à leurs parents.

Erza choppa d'abord Natsu par le col pour l'écarter de son meilleur ami. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi il se retrouva tirer d'un coup sec vers l'arrière. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le sol.

"Bordel ! T'es pas sérieuse, Erza !

-Comment tu me parles toi ?

-Comme toujours !"

Natsu se releva d'un bon, il avait pas du tout apprécié la manière dont Erza l'avait traité. Surtout qu'elle l'avait chopé lui et pas Grey. Il aimait pas trop les traitements de faveur. Il envoya un regard plein de défi à la jeune femme. Mais le visage d'Erza était très sérieux et il n'était pas question qu'elle surenchérissent dans la provocation de son ami.

"Tiens toi tranquille un peu, t'es pas chez toi, je te rappelle !"

Elle le fusilla du regard, et Natsu perdit soudainement toute envie d'en découdre. Intérieurement, elle rigola, contente de savoir qu'elle se faisait toujours craindre un minimum par son ami d'enfance.

Erza voulu faire la moral à Grey, mais celui ci avait disparu dès qu'elle était arrivée. Elle soupira, un coup d'oeil dans la pièce lui suffit pour voir qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas. En effet, Grey avait vu une blondinette s'éclipser, et il avait profité de l'intervention d'Erza pour partir sur ses traces.

Arrivé dans le couloir assez spacieux de cette appartement, il s'était engouffré dans le première pièce dont la porte était ouverte. Lucy s'y trouvait en effet. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose dans son étagère murale. Sans prévenir, il s'approcha d'elle et l'entourait de ses bras, et Lucy sursauta manquant d'hurler. Elle se retourna d'un coup pour tomber nez à nez face à Grey. Cette proximité l'a mis directement mal à l'aise, elle le repoussa et il sourit.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait suivit dans sa chambre. Elle était assez gênée, c'était tendancieux quand même. Il était censé être son petit ami, et ils étaient dans sa chambre, quelqu'un avait dû les voir entrer. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour être sûr de pouvoir dire sa phrase sans bégayer.

"Grey, tu joues à quoi ?"

Lucy regardait dans le vide, elle était mal à l'aise et en même temps elle se demandait si Grey n'était pas en train de profiter de la situation. Et si Lisanna avait raison, s'il n'était pas là pour l'aider mais pour la draguer. Avait-il des intentions intéressées sur sa personne ? Elle sentait ses joues rougirent quand elle osa le regarder dans les yeux. Elle cachait pas qu'il était beau. Mais elle était amoureuse de Natsu et ce n'était pas des démonstrations d'affection de la part d'un gars dont elle ne connaissait rien qui allait changer ça.

"Elle est jolie ta chambre."

Il lui sourit, et la libéra de son emprise, regardant d'un peu plus près les détails de cette pièce. C'était très féminin, ça convenait parfaitement à la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui. Il remarqua le petit lit, beaucoup trop petit, pas du tout adapté pour deux. Ca le fit de rire intérieurement, et dire qu'il ne pensait qu'à ça dès qu'il voyait un lit. Loki devait avoir raison, il n'était qu'un obsédé. Il se permis de s'assoir, testant ainsi la qualité du matela. Elle était bonne.

"T'es gonflé, aller dehors."

Il rigola, elle était drôle la petite. Depuis qu'il avait vu que la jeune fille avait un peu de caractère, il s'amusait bien à vouloir la faire sortir de ses gonts. C'était vrai que depuis le debut de la semaine, il avait à peine pu entrevoir le vrai caractère de Lucy. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était sensible, mais il était content de voir qu'elle pouvait s'imposer un peu. C'était mieux. On s'ennuyait avec une fille qui s'écrasait.

"Ne me donne pas d'ordre, poupée."

Elle poussa un soupire prononcée, elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Parce que ce surnom commençait à lui faire de l'effet, pire, elle s'y habituait et elle ne voulait pas. Elle fit beaucoup d'effort pour rester sérieuse et ne pas retomber dans sa timidité. La blonde mis ses mains sur ses cotes et plissa les yeux.

"Dehors !"

Grey sourit, il se retenait de rire. Elle était juste ridicule, essayant de montrer qu'elle avait de l'autorité alors que ça devait bien être la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. Il céda, et se leva, il s'approcha d'elle et pris son visage entre les mains. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

"T'es vraiment à mourir de rire."

Et il la planta là. Lucy resta ébahie. Est-ce qu'il venait de se moquer d'elle ?

Sting chopa Grey quand celui ci sortit de la chambre de Lucy. Il lui demanda de le suivre car il voulait lui parlait. Le brun sentait d'ici qu'il allait avoir une conversation qui l'ennuyait déjà. Il oubliait parfois que Sting était accro à sa petite soeur. Il plaignait Lucy, ça ne devait pas être simple de vivre avec un frère aussi impliqué dans sa vie. Mais Grey ne voulait pas faire d'étincelle et il se contenta de suivre son ami jusqu'à sa chambre au vu du lit et des vêtements de mec qui trainait dans un coin de la pièce. Il sourit alors Sting était du genre bordélique ? Intéressant.

"Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemin.

-Tant mieux."

Sting sourit, c'est vrai qu'il était entre eux, pas besoin de prendre des pincettes. Surtout que Sting et Grey s'entendaient bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas de raison de se ménager l'un l'autre. Alors le blond se lança et demanda enfin des comptes à Grey. Il voulait savoir si celui ci se jouait de sa soeur, ou si au contraire il la chérissait. C'était important de savoir. Une fois qu'il eut posé sa question Grey resta silencieux, il devait réfléchir à sa réponse. Ce n'était pas comme si ce qu'il se passait avec Lucy était aussi simple.

Est-ce que Grey comptait jouer avec Lucy ? Oui et non, techniquement il jouait et Lucy jouait avec lui. Mais, ils apparaissaient dans une relation plutôt sérieuse aux yeux des autres. Donc la réponse était définitivement oui et non. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas répondre ça. Mais s'il répondait oui, à coup sûr il se prendrait une raclée sur le champ de la part de Sting. Mais s'il disait non... Quand Lucy mettrait fin à leur petit manège lundi, quand il lui rendrait sa lettre, il apparaîtrait comme un menteur et Sting lui en voudrait surement. Il était donc dans une mauvaise situation qu'importe ce qu'il répondait.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une réponse qui le sortait de là, sans que dans l'instant ou dans quelque jours son pote ne veuille lui faire entrée la tête dans un mur. Il regardait Sting et il voyait bien que celui ci le scrutait et qu'il attendait de la sincérité. D'un coup une réponse venait de germer dans sa tête.

"Je veux ce que Lucy veut, point."

Sting plissa les yeux, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que ça voulait dire. Il avait l'impression qu'il renvoyait la balle dans le camp de Lucy comme elle avait renvoyé la balle dans le camp de Grey l'autre jour. Il poussa un vrai gros soupir. Ces deux là avaient l'air de s'être bien trouvés.

"Tu veux pas être plus clair non ?

-Bah c'est clair, je trouve."

Sting rigola jaune, c'était clair de rien du tout. Il demanda à Grey de se casser de sa chambre car il ne voulait plus le voir. Grey ne bougea pas et Sting comprit que celui ci s'inquiétait de leur relation. Sting rigola encore plus fort, Grey touchait à sa petite soeur et il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit fou de joie. N'importe quoi, il en voulait à Grey bien sur, mais il laissa couler, pour l'instant. Il laisserait Lucy et Grey ensemble, parce qu'il n'avait pas pour but de les séparer, il ne voulait pas rendre malheureuse sa soeur. Mais en tout cas il garderait un oeil sur eux.

"Aller, va te bourrer la gueule, Lucy ne voudra plus de toi."

Grey fit un sourire en coin. Ce que ce frère pouvait être possessif, c'était hilarant. Mais néanmoins Grey décida de le laisser tranquille et sortit de la chambre. Il tomba nez à nez sur Natsu. Celui ci recula d'un pas sous la surprise puis se mit à rire bêtement.

"Je cherche les chiottes, c'est un vrai palace, j'te jure."

Grey et Natsu plaisantèrent un peu sur l'immensité de l'appartement, avant de voir Sting sortir à son tour de la chambre. Natsu en profita pour lui demander où se trouvait le coin pipi. Le blond lui montra en pointant la porte au bout du couloir, et Natsu s'eclipsa.

Les deux autres garçons prirent le chemin inverse pour retourner au salon, quand ils tombèrent nez à nez sur une demoiselle. Sting palit en voyant Yukino, il avait fait en sorte de l'éviter toute la soirée depuis la fin du match.

"Oh vous tombez bien, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je voulais vous dire 'au revoir'.

-Tu pars déjà ? C'est dommage !"

Grey fit la moue, il rouspetta un peu. Il n'était pas si tard que ça, et la fête ne faisait que commencer. D'autant plus que la jeune fille avait clairement mérité d'être au centre des festivités comme le reste de l'équipe. Sans elle, ils se seraient mangé une bonne grosse défaite. Yukino paru gênée par l'insistance de Grey, si bien qu'il ne dit plus rien. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Sting n'avait pas dit un mot. En lui jetant un coup d'oeil, il le sentit stressé, comme si Sting voulait parler mais ne trouvait pas ses mots.

Le brun se demanda s'il ne se passait pas un truc entre ces deux coéquipiers, maintenant qu'il y pensait, peut être qu'entre Sting et Yukino ce n'étaient pas que des rumeurs. Il préféra les laisser.

"Bon bah si tu décides de rentrer, Yukino, fais attention à toi."

Suite au départ de Grey, un petit silence génant s'installa. Yukino regardait autour d'elle sans vraiment trouver de point sur lequel ses yeux pourraient s'arrêter. Quand à Sting, il la dévisageait, il était pris entre l'envie de s'enfuir, et celui de déballer tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Plus il passait du temps avec elle, plus il la voyait et plus il se sentait désarmé. Et pourtant, s'il la fuyait, c'était bien parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de la quitter quand elle était là.

"Pourquoi tu rentres maintenant ? Il est tôt…"

Yukino sursauta, puis sourit de sa propre réaction. Elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle était épuisée par la journée, et que même si elle aurait aimé rester, elle risquait de s'endormir n'importe où.

Sting céda finalement, après tout, ils étaient tous fatigués, et il ne pouvait en vouloir à son amie de vouloir rentrer chez elle se reposer. Paradoxalement, il regretta de ne pas avoir passé du temps avec elle ce soir, alors qu'il avait délibérément chercher à la fuir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

-Ah, euh pourquoi pas, je t'avoue que je ne connais pas du tout ton quartier."

Un petit silence gênant s'installa de nouveau. Sting avait envie de se frapper, d'habitude il passait sa vie à parler et le voilà devenu muet comme une tombe. Mais il fut néanmoins content de pouvoir la raccompagner. Mais le blond ne savait pas non plus où vivait Yukino, il allait devoir la ramener aux alentours du Lycée puis ensuite il la laisserait la guider jusqu'à chez elles, et il utiliserait surement le gps sur son téléphone pour rentrer chez lui.

"Je vais chercher un blouson et mon téléphone."

Elle acquiesça de la tête et les deux jeunes gens retournèrent dans le salon, alors que la soirée battait son plein. Yukino alla dire aux autres qu'elle s'en allait, elle ne prit pas la peine de faire la bise à tout le monde, elle les salua juste d'une main, tant pis pour ceux qui ne le remarquait pas.

Sting revint très vite, habillé correctement pour affronter un mois de novembre assez froid. Il ouvrit la porte de l'entrée et fit sortir Yukino, il la suivit de près puis referma derrière lui. Dans les escaliers pour quitter l'immeuble, il se rendit compte que le trajet allait surement être long si ni lui ni elle ne parlait. Ils étaient comme emprisonnés dans un silence. Pourtant, Sting avait envie de lui parler de plein de chose, mais il craignait un peu de l'ennuyer ou même de laisser transparaître qu'au fond il était bien content d'être en tête à tête avec elle.

Petit à petit, les amis de Sting avaient commencé à partir. Le départ de Yukino avait réveillé la fatigue de la plupart des joueurs. Loki et Laxus étaient partis très rapidement après, l'un prétextant une demoiselle qui l'attendait, et l'autre voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Rogue en voyant que Sting ne se décidait pas à revenir avait préféré écourter la soirée, il n'aimait pas trop les festivités, Orga et Rufus l'avaient suivis partant à leur tour. Jellal mal à l'aise face à la présence d'Erza avait détalé dès que l'occasion s'était présentée. Puis au fur des minutes qui passèrent tous la plupart avait quitté les lieux au plus grand bonheur de Lucy qui se rendait compte que les amis de Sting prenaient un peu plus leurs aises en sachant que le blond avait quitté les lieux.

Maintenant, ils n'étaient plus que quatre, Erza était toujours là, ainsi que Grey et Natsu. Lucy était assise sur le canapé, elle jouait à un jeu vidéo sur la console de salon de Sting, et elle affrontait Erza. Grey les regardait jouer, et s'amusait drôlement bien à déconcentrer Lucy en lui faisant des chatouilles par ci par là. La jeune fille hurlait à la tricherie tandis qu'Erza profitait de la situation pour écraser le score de Lucy. Quant à Natsu cela faisait bien une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il avait disparu du salon, suite à la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Finalement, Lucy se fit battre par Erza, en mauvaise joueuse qu'elle était, elle frappa Grey sans grande violence. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir déconcentré, en plus Erza était nulle sur ce jeu, c'était vraiment la honte de perdre face à elle. Grey rigola à gorge déployée, et pris la manette des mains de Lucy.

"T'inquiète, Poupée ! Laisse moi jouer je vais te venger."

Il lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et elle roula des yeux. Mais, cela l'amusa plus qu'autre chose en voyant les regards pleins de défi que Grey et Erza s'envoyèrent. Ils avaient décidément très envie de se taper sur la gueule à travers le jeu.

Lucy en profita pour aller chercher à boire. Elle proposa à ses deux amis s'ils voulaient qu'elle leur rapporte quelque chose et ils répondirent par l'affirmative. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Lucy remarqua que Natsu si trouvait aussi, il avait le regard son téléphone et était appuyé contre l'un des plans de travail de la cuisine.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait perdu dans ses pensées et l'expression de son visage était contrariée. Elle s'avança pour ouvrir un placard où se trouvait les verres et en sortit trois. Elle jeta un nouveau regard à Natsu qui ne semblait même pas l'avoir vu. Finalement elle sorti un quatrième verre.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

Natsu eu un léger sursaut, il daignait enfin se rendre compte de la présence de la jeune fille. Il la regarda de haut en bas, il l'avait entendu parler, mais aucun moyen de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit. Il verrouilla son téléphone et le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon.

"J'ai pas fais gaffe à ce que t'as dit, tu peux répéter ?

-Oh, tu veux à boire ?"

Il acquiesça de la tête, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait soif. Il ne bougea pas, en temps normal, il se serait proposé de l'aider, mais rien n'allait plus dans sa vie actuellement. Natsu regarda un peu plus la jeune fille qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans la pièce. Elle était en train d'ouvrir tous les placards.

Natsu devait reconnaître que c'était une jolie fille, il se demandait comment Grey réussissait à faire tomber à ses pieds les demoiselles. Lui la seule relation qu'il avait eu, c'était avec Lisanna. Et même s'il l'avait traité avec tout le respect et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, ça n'avait pas suffit à la faire rester à ces cotés. Il soupira. Natsu devait vraiment faire en sorte de ne plus penser à elle.

En entendant, les verres s'entrechoqués, Lucy capta à nouveau son attention. Et dire qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Lisanna, et il ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant. Dieu sait pourtant que Lisanna lui avait parlé d'elle. Tout comme Sting, lui aussi ne parlait que de sa soeur. Au final, Natsu connaissait Lucy sans la connaître. A travers Sting, il connaissait une partie de sa vie familiale, et à travers Lisanna, il connaissait une partie des aspirations de Lucy. Il savait notamment qu'elle écrivait des histoires sur internet.

"C'est étrange qu'en huit mois de relation, Lisanna ne m'ait jamais présenté sa meilleure amie."

Lucy allait s'apprêter à remplir le dernier verre d'un sirop quelconque mais l'interrogation de Natsu lui fit en mettre à côté. Elle ne sut quoi répondre à ça, et ne le regarda même pas. A vrai dire, Lisanna lui avait proposé cent fois de lui faire rencontrer Natsu, et elle avait même parfois tellement insister que les deux jeunes filles s'étaient disputées.

A l'époque Lisanna ignorait que Lucy était déjà amoureuse de Natsu, elle ne lui avait avoué qu'après leur rupture. Et là, ça avait été le drame pour Lisanna. Les deux jeunes filles s'en étaient voulues l'une à l'autre. Lucy à Lisanna, parce que celle ci avait fait souffrir Natsu d'une façon lamentable et Lisanna à Lucy, parce que celle ci lui avait caché la vérité. Si elle avait su, elle ne serait jamais sorti avec ce garçon.

Lucy sentit bien qu'en ne répondant pas, elle paraissait bizarre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour montrer à la fois que s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés avant ce n'était pas grave, mais aussi qu'il ne pense pas que cela cache quelque chose de louche.

"Beh en fait, dans le code des meilleures amies, la règle 12 c'est qu'il ne faut jamais rencontré le mec de sa pote."

Natsu fit un sourire, Lisanna aussi lui parlait de ce code un peu bizarre. Lui disant qu'il devait appliquer telles règles avec Grey son meilleur pote. Mais il avait toujours pensé que c'était juste des choses inventées par sa copine. Alors il existait vraiment un code ? Au moins entre les deux filles.

"Ah bon ? et pourquoi ?"

Lucy bégaya, ne pensant pas qu'il prendrait ce qu'elle disait au sérieux. Elle rougit un peu. Quand Lisanna et elle avaient mis sur papier les règles de ce code, elles n'avaient que treize ans, et beaucoup de règles étaient nulles mais la douzième, pour Lucy, étaient une règle pertinentes comme quelques autres.

"C'est pour éviter que la pote ne s'entendent pas avec le copain, ou alors que les deux finissent par se voir en cachette parce qu'ils s'entendent trop bien."

Cette fois Natsu lâcha un rire, définitivement Lisanna et Lucy étaient un duo de filles bizarres. Lucy fit une grimace, ne sachant pas si son rire était amusé ou si il se moquait d'elle. Elle termina de servir le dernier verre rapidement et le tendit à Natsu. Celui ci le prit en la remerciant d'un sourire. La conversation qu'il avait avec Lucy le distrayait un peu, il avait bien envie de continuer leur discussion.

"Et toi tu pensais plutôt qu'on allait pas s'entendre ou qu'on allait se voir en cachette ?"

Lucy devint cramoisie, elle ne savait définitivement plus ou se mettre.

"J'suis sûre qu'on se serait tapé dessus."

_Bah bravo Lucy ! Tu pouvais pas trouver plus agressif ? _

Elle voulut s'en coller une pour avoir dit une telle chose, mais elle ne contrôlait même plus ce qu'elle disait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quitter cette pièce et la sensation désagréable que si elle restait plus longtemps, il verrait à travers elle, à quel point, elle était perturbée par sa présence.

Lui il s'amusait drôlement des réactions de cette fille. Elle s'activait comme pas possible pour nettoyer le sirop qu'elle avait légèrement renversé.

"Je pense que rien qu'en te poussant tu t'écrases par terre, vu ton gabarit."

Lucy tourna directement sa tête vers lui comme si ça gêne avait disparu. Elle rêvait ou il venait de dire qu'elle était frêle. Elle détestait cela, surtout parce qu'elle était loin d'être aussi sans défense que l'on pouvait le croire. Elle se redressa comme un pic, et une lueur de défi dans les yeux, elle le pointa du doigt.

"Quand tu veux, j'te balaye au sol."

Il rigola à nouveau, du haut de ses 1m60, Lucy lui paraissait bien ridicule à affirmer de telle chose.

"T'es bizarre toi."

Finalement, il passa à côté d'elle pour prendre un deuxième verre et il quitta la pièce. Lucy se mit une frappe sur le visage. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait été non seulement hyper agressive, mais en plus elle avait montré une partie de son caractère qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher, au garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle avait envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur.

Elle se décida à bouger, et attrapa les deux verres qu'il restait sur le plan de travail. Elle rejoignit le salon et vit Natsu tendre son deuxième verre à Grey. Elle fit de même pour en donner un à Erza.

"T'as pas craché dedans ? Demanda Grey en toisant Natsu du regard.

-Moi non mais t'as copine si."

Grey lança un regard étonné à Lucy, et celle ci se dépêcha de contredire les propos de Natsu, et elle le fusilla des yeux. Les deux garçons rigolèrent s'amusant de la réaction de la jeune fille. Celle ci partit s'assoir à coté d'Erza qui continuait de jouer contre Grey. Lucy croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine plutôt contrariée.

Pour une première discussion vrai discussion avec Natsu, elle était bien loin de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque se fit entendre à travers les rires des adolescents. Le petit groupe ne fut pas surpris de voir Sting de retour par contre, ils ne comprirent pas pourquoi Yukino apparut derrière lui. Celle ci semblait dévasté, personne ne put dire si il s'agissait du froid ou si elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps pour avoir les yeux aussi rouges.

Personne ne dit rien et finalement, Yukino et Sting virent s'assoirent sur des chaises pour regarder les partis de jeu qui se disputaient depuis un long moment. Puis au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Yukino lâcha un énorme bâillement qu'elle communiqua à Natsu et puis Lucy et Grey.

Erza se leva et s'étira, annonçant qu'il était grand temps pour eux de quitter les lieux. D'un commun accord, tous se levèrent pour rassembler leur affaire. Erza proposa à Yukino de partir avec eux, mais Sting intervient voyant que la jeune fille se muait dans un silence perturbant.

"Non non, Yukino va rester."

Lucy fit les gros yeux, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Sting affirmait qu'une fille allait dormir chez eux ? Elle pouffa. Erza et Natsu étaient bien trop fatiguées pour se formaliser de quoique ce soit. Seul Grey eut un sourire en coin. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

"Et moi je peux rester aussi du coup ?"

Grey joua des sourcils, un peu pour provoquer Sting, qui tomba direct dans le panneau.

"Crève, toi tu dégages !"

Le brun rigola, extrêmement fier de lui. Finalement, il se décida à ramasser ses affaires. Il était en effet temps de partir. Il embrassa rapidement Lucy sur le front qui laissa échapper un signe de mécontentement sur son visage. Ca l'emmerdait qu'il fasse ce genre de démonstration affective devant Natsu.

Rapidement, Erza, Grey et Natsu quittèrent l'appartement de leur coéquipier, après avoir salué tout le monde. Si Grey déjà salué Lucy, Erza la pris dans ses bras, et Natsu se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main et un beau sourire.

Les trois amis d'enfance se retrouvèrent maintenant dehors au pied de l'immeuble, ils étaient tous assez fatigués et voulaient se dépêcher de rentrer chez eux, sauf peut être Natsu qui trainait des pieds. Erza le remarqua tout de suite.

"Grouille toi Natsu, il fait froid.

-J'ai la flemme de rentrer, avoua celui ci."

Grey laissa transparaître son interrogation sur le visage, la rouquine lui demanda pourquoi. C'était rare que Natsu ne veuille pas rentrer dans son cocon familiale.

"Maevis m'a appelé tout à l'heure, ils sont chez moi... "

La révélation de Natsu laissa place à un silence de mort entre les trois jeunes gens. Grey et Erza connaissaient parfaitement la situation familiale de Natsu, et les problèmes qui duraient depuis des années entre son père et son frère.

"Ecoute Natsu, faut bien que toi et ton père vous parliez à Zeref un jour.

-Elle a pas tort, puis peut être que ça s'est bien passé, et que quand tu vas rentrer, tout sera réglé. Tenta Grey pour soutenir son ami.

-J'en doute, j'ai plutôt peur que ça soit un champ de bataille…"


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy s'était réveillée beaucoup trop le samedi matin. Elle aurait bien voulu faire une grasse matinée mais c'était comme si son cerveau n'était pas d'accord. Alors elle était là, assise dans la cuisine, à réfléchir à sa journée d'hier. Elle avait déjeuné avec ses amies et Grey, eu une petite conversation avec lui durant laquelle, il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas son type de fille. Puis il y avait eu le match que l'équipe de son Lycée avait gagné, et la soirée que Sting avait improvisée chez eux.

Mais surtout Lucy avait pu discuter avec Natsu et cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle se revoyait encore en train de servir les verres de grenadine sous son regard. Certes, elle lui avait dit des conneries plus grosses qu'elle, mais au moins elle l'avait fait rire.

Lucy s'était fait chauffer un peu de thé, et avait installé son ordinateur sur la table du salon. Elle avait été contente de voir finalement en se levant, que l'appartement n'était pas vraiment en mauvaise état, comme elle avait pu le craindre avec la soirée d'hier. Mais apparemment les coéquipiers de Sting étaient plutôt corrects à ce niveau là. Bien sûr, il y avait des miettes, que Lucy avait nettoyées et elle avait dû remettre à leur place les meubles qui avaient été déplacé.

En reportant son attention sur son ordinateur, Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle devait vraiment avancer cette dissertation. Elle devait la rendre à Grey lundi matin et elle avait à peine avancé. Elle avait plein d'idée, mais elle ne savait pas du tout comment on dissertation en philosophie. Et même si elle avait comprit plus ou moins comment cela devait marcher, en lisant le manuel de Sting, elle n'avait aucune connaissance des philosophes sur le sujet. Mais de toute façon, Lucy se demandait bien pourquoi elle prenait au sérieux ce devoir.

Après tout, ce n'est pas sur son bulletin de note que figurait cette dissertation, elle pouvait bien écrire des horreurs qui donneraient envie au professeur de philosophie de s'arracher les yeux, était-ce vraiment son problème ? Absolument pas. C'était celui de Grey. Alors Lucy se lança, elle commença à écrire une petite introduction de la même manière qu'elle ferait une dissertation en littérature.

Lucy passa une bonne heure à pianoter sur son ordinateur, étrangement elle adorait le bruit que faisait les touches quand elle appuyait dessus. Elle ne fut interrompue dans sa lancée, que par l'entrée dans le salon d'une jeune demoiselle. Lucy leva directement les yeux vers elle. C'était Yukino. La blonde avait mis un point d'honneur à se souvenir du prénom de cette fille, puisqu'elle semblait avoir trouvé intérêt aux yeux de son frère.

"Bonjour ! Lança gaiement Lucy.

-Oh bonjour…"

Yukino semblait extrêmement gênée. Les deux filles se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes, et Lucy lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Elle avait envie d'apprendre à connaître Yukino qui lui semblait aussi gentille et douce qu'un pétale de fleur.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ou prendre une douche peut être ?"

Lucy sembla détendre un peu la demoiselle en face d'elle, Yukino s'avança vers la table du salon. Elle devait avoir dormi avec ses vêtements de la vieille, Lucy sourit en voyant les cheveux en pagaille de l'amie de son frère.

"Je ne veux pas déranger, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu ne déranges pas ! Tu veux du thé ? Du café ? Du jus ? Des gâteaux ?"

L'enthousiasme de Lucy de si bon matin dépassait clairement Yukino, qui avait encore un bout de son esprit perdu au royaume du sommeil. Mais elle accepta du thé, et Lucy se dépêcha de lui en préparer, elle en profita d'ailleurs pour s'en servir aussi. Lucy raffolait du thé, c'était son petit plaisir personnel.

Les deux demoiselles se mirent à discuter un peu autour de leur boisson, et la blonde lui expliqua un peu ce qu'elle faisait. Yukino ne comprit absolument pas pourquoi est-ce que Lucy qui était en seconde se retrouvait à faire un exercice de terminale. Elle se demandait si Sting ne sous exploitait pas sa sœur, mais ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au caractère du jeune homme. Alors elle ne dit rien pour ne pas paraître indiscrète, mais elle proposa son aide à Lucy.

Yukino parcouru le travail qu'avait fait la petite sœur de son ami. Elle trouva les idées très intéressantes, Lucy semblait avoir un esprit vif et des réflexions pertinentes sur le sujet. Yukino lui conseilla quelque citation de philosophes célèbres et comment remanier certain paragraphes. Lucy se sentit déchargée d'un poids.

"Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie, mais ne dit pas à Sting que je fais cette exercice.

-Pas de problème, je peux garder un secret. Souria Yukino."

Lucy lança un regard insista à son interlocutrice, les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille perturbèrent Yukino. Celle ci, y lut comme une détresse et une hésitation. Mais Yukino n'eut pas le temps de demander à Lucy ce qui n'allait pas puisque Sting débarqua à son tour dans le salon. Il avait clairement la tête dans la compote. Il s'assit lourdement sur une des chaises entre soeur et sa coéquipière.

Yukino s'enterra dans son silence, elle était extrêmement gênée maintenant que Sting était levé. Certes, il ne s'était rien passée de bizarre, elle avait dormi dans la chambre du blond, mais lui était parti dormir dans la chambre de ses parents. Mais Yukino, en étant assise à la table de son ami et de sa soeur se sentait intimes d'eux. Alors qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment, Sting lui avait juste proposé de dormir chez lui, car hier elle s'était sentie terrorisée à l'idée de rentrer chez elle.

"Tu veux du thé aussi ? Proposa Lucy à son frère.

-Hmm non, je vais prendre du chocolat chaud."

Après avoir répondu, il se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Lucy sourit gentiment, elle s'amusait toujours de voir que Sting avait gardé la même manie qu'il avait enfant, celle de prendre du chocolat chaud le matin qu'importe la saison. Si Lucy préférait le thé, définitivement Sting préférait le lait au chocolat.

Dans la cuisine, le blond ouvrit la porte du frigo et attrapa la bouteille de lait. Durant la préparation de sa boisson, il repensait à la soirée d'hier. Au final, il avait presque pas profité de ses amis. Raccompagner Yukino chez elle, lui avait pris tout son temps, non seulement parce qu'ils s'étaient perdus en chemin mais aussi et surtout parce qu'après avoir l'avoir laissé devant chez elle, elle l'avait rappelé en catastrophe sur son téléphone, complètement désemparée et effrayée.

Elle était incapable de rentrer chez elle, quand il était parti la retrouver, elle avait pleuré pendant dix bonnes minutes de façon incontrôlable. Elle avait été incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, elle avait juste répéter en boucle. "Je ne peux pas rentrer." Alors il lui avait proposé de venir passer la nuit chez lui sans faire aucun sous entendu. Sting était de plus en plus curieux à propos de la vie de Yukino, et il commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer chez elle pour qu'elle refuse d'y rentrer. Ce n'était absolument pas rassurant.

En revenant dans le salon, il se rendit compte que Lucy s'y trouvait seule. Il lança un regard à sa sœur et celle ci en levant les yeux de son ordinateur portable se demanda bien ce que son frère lui voulait.

"Quoi ?

-Elle est où Yukino ? Demanda Sting en déposant son chocolat chaud sur la table.

-Partie dans la salle de bain. Je lui ai expliqué rapidement comment se servir de la douche."

En effet, Yukino se trouvait bien dans la salle de bain. Elle se regardait dans le miroir. Elle avait une tête de déterrée et elle était courbaturée. Pourtant, elle avait l'habitude de faire du sport, mais elle avait dû trop forcer ces derniers jours. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il y avait des tas de produit de beauté qui devait sûrement appartenir à Lucy. Il y avait également une pile de linge sale qui trainait le bac à linge. Cela la fit rire. La chambre de Sting aussi était pleine de vêtement, elle en avait vu partout au réveil.

Yukino avait verrouillé la porte, même si elle ne doutait pas que personne ne viendrait la déranger, elle préférait le faire quand même. Elle commença à se déshabiller. Elle avait quand même hâte de rentrer chez elle pour avoir des vêtements propres. Sa tenue d'hier n'était pas si sale, mais elle avait du dormir avec le même t-shirt et pull.

Sous la douche, elle repensa à ses parents. Qu'allaient-ils lui dire quand elle rentrerait ? Après tout elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Mais peut être qu'au contraire, ils n'avaient même pas remarqués son absence bien trop occupé à se faire la guerre. Yukino ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se séparaient pas. Pourquoi son beau père continuait de rester là alors que la mère de Yukino était imbuvable ?

Elle fit couler l'eau pendant une bonne quinzaine de minute, entre coupé d'intervalle pour se savonner. Elle emprunta à Lucy un de ses gels douches et un shampoing. Yukino attrapa une des serviettes qu'on lui avait autorisé à utiliser, elle se sécha et se rhabilla rapidement. Elle aurait bien voulu trouver le sèche cheveux, mais elle n'osait pas vraiment ouvrir le placard de la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas être plus intrusive qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Yukino consulta son téléphone qu'elle avait embarqué avec elle dans la salle de bain. Il était onze heures du matin et des brouettes. Et elle avait deux appels manqués, un de sa mère et un de sa soeur. Elle avait un message vocal de la part de l'une, et un sms de la part de l'autre. Elle préféra d'abord ouvrir le message de Sorano, craignant que celui de sa mère soit trop blessant.

"T'as bien fait de ne pas rentrer hier soir, t'es pas si conne que ça en fait. T'es où ?"

Le message avait été reçu très tôt ce matin, vers sept heures et demie. Yukino fit une grimace au fait que sa soeur l'avait à nouveau traité de 'conne'. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Sorano la détestait tant. Elle lui répondit simplement qu'elle était chez une amie – préférant éviter de dire qu'elle était chez un garçon – et qu'elle ne savait pas quand elle allait rentrer exactement.

Finalement, elle poussa un gros soupire elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'écouter le vocal message de sa mère, mais en même temps, elle s'inquiétait un peu. Et il devait y avoir une part de curiosité. Pourtant Yukino connaissait sa mère, c'était une vrai abrutie comme on en faisait plus. Depuis la mort de leur père, elle était devenue dépressive, puis une fois elle avait tenté de se suicider.

Yukino n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa mère ait réussi à se trouver un autre homme malgré tous ses défauts. Mais c'était à une époque où sa mère n'avait pas encore totalement vrillé, n'avait pas encore commencé à boire comme un trou. La chose que sa mère semblait encore posséder, c'était sa beauté, mais pour combien de temps ? L'alcool commençait déjà à abîmer les traits de cette femme.

Yukino composa le numéro de son répondeur, le coeur battant. Elle priait pour que le message soit gentil ou au moins inquiet. La jeune fille rêvait d'avoir une mère qui se souciait de ses filles, elle aurait voulu avoir une mère poule. Mais quand Yukino entendit les premiers mots de sa mère, elle retint un sanglot.

"T'es où, petite salop-"

Elle raccrocha sans écouter la suite. Yukino sentit son coeur se serrer, pourtant elle était habituée cela faisait bien des mois maintenant que sa mère la surnommait 'petite salope', et sa soeur, elle l'appelait 'grosse salope'. Seul son beau père intervenait quand il entendait ses surnoms, gueulant sur sa femme qu'il se mettait à insulter à son tour. Et là, la maison devenait un vrai champ de bataille, ce que Yukino et Sorano ne supportaient plus. Elle ne rêvait que du jour où elles pourraient quitter cette maison.

Yukino verrouilla son téléphone et le rangea dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et se trouva vraiment très laide, surement parce que sa confiance en elle venait de chuter rien qu'en entendant la voix de sa mère. Elle décida quand même de se sécher un peu mieux les cheveux. En voyant que plus une goutte n'en tombait, elle se décida à quitter la salle de bain.

En arrivant dans le salon, elle remarqua que Sting et Lucy étaient assis dans le canapé, devant la télévision. Yukino ne comprit pas trop ce qu'ils regardaient, surement un film. Sting la vit tout de suite arriver, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, elle lui renvoya un petit sourire triste.

"Merci de m'avoir laissé utiliser la salle de bain.

-Pas de souci ! C'est normal ! Répondit Lucy. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ?"

Lucy pointa la place restant sur le canapé à côté du seul garçon présent dans l'appartement.

"Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que déjà ! Avoua Yukino en levant les mains.

-Tu... veux rentrer chez toi ? Demanda Sting prudemment.

-Oh non ! non ! Reste avec nous ! Il sera bientôt midi, on pourrait manger à trois ! J'en ai marre d'être toujours seule avec lui !"

Lucy pinca le bras de Sting quand elle prononça le mot 'lui'. Celui ci la fusilla du regard, et la blonde lui tira la langue en rigolant. Devant l'entrain de Lucy, Yukino ne put se résoudre à refuser, il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer, alors plus elle pouvait gagner du temps avant le départ, mieux c'était.

Elle vint s'assoir à coté de Sting et Lucy sortit son téléphone. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle avait envie de se prendre en selfie avec eux. Elle ouvrit l'application photo et se prit en photo avec les deux autres. Sting râla, soit disant qu'il avait sa tête de lendemain de soirée.

"T'as toujours une tête de lendemain de soirée, Sting…

-Lucy, dès que Yukino s'en va, t'es morte."

La blonde ne retint pas son rire, elle se sentait étrangement bien ce matin. Taquiner son frère comme ça, faire ami-ami avec une fille qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas… C'était vraiment signe qu'elle se sentait à l'aise, et depuis le début de semaine elle était contente de pouvoir souffler et se détendre sans qu'il n'y ait aucun stress lié à ses sentiments amoureux.

Natsu se réveilla difficilement dans son lit. Il tournait puis se retournait sous sa couette. Il n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit. Notamment à cause de la soirée chez Sting mais aussi parce qu'en rentrant, il était tombé dans la salle à manger sur son père et son frère, assit en tête à tête. Si l'air avait paru lourd Natsu, il ne s'était pas trompé. Ni Zeref, ni Igneel ne l'avaient regardé, trop occupé à se toiser. Seul son père lui avait gentiment dit d'aller se coucher parce qu'il était tard.

Natsu avait obéit trop fatigué pour tenir tête à son père, et surtout, s'il voulait avoir une conversation avec eux, il voulait l'avoir en étant en pleine forme. Mais il avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil, se demandant bien pourquoi son frère avait décidé de réapparaître maintenant. Seul Maevis, sa belle sœur était venue lui souhaiter tendrement bonne nuit, le sourire aux lèvres. Natsu l'avait senti si heureuse, qu'il imaginait qu'une bonne nouvelle avait amené Zeref et sa femme chez eux.

Demain en plus devait revenir sa mère et Wendy. Natsu avait tellement hâte de les revoir. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elles étaient partis chez leur grand parent. Wendy avait même loupé une semaine entière de cours. Comme si leur mère n'en avait rien à faire que sa fille étudie, c'était faux mais Wendy était déjà bien en avance par rapport à ses autres camarades.

Les vacances scolaires de la Toussaint s'étant fini il y a une semaine, leur mère avait voulu offrir une semaine de plus à sa fille. Grandine étant médecin, elle avait fourni un justificatif à Wendy comme quoi elle avait eu la grippe et hop, ni vu, ni connu. Natsu avait râlé voulant lui aussi avoir une semaine de vacances en plus, mais Grandine avait été intransigeante, non seulement Nasu avait son match à jouer, mais en plus, lui n'était pas du tout en avance sur le programme du bac.

Natsu continuait de se perdre dans ses pensées et souvenir quand il sentit une petite masse lui monter dessus. C'était son chat Happy qui venait de se poser sur lui, il le regardait avec ses grands yeux, et Natsu le trouva gonflé. Il avait interdiction de monter sur les lits, enfin, c'était une règle imposée par Igneel et Grandine, parce qu'en pratique Natsu laissa son chat grimper n'importe où.

Il poussa légèrement Happy histoire de se redresser, puis il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux. Natsu attrapa son téléphone qui reposait aux pieds de son lit, pour regarder l'heure. Il était presque midi. L'adolescent se laissa retomber sur ses coussins. Il avait légèrement mal au crâne comme si celui ci était trop lourd. Surement avait il trop mal dormi. Natsu sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa main.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran d'accueil, il vit qu'Erza venait tout juste de lui envoyer un petit message.

"Hey, comment ça se passe chez toi ?"

Natsu sourit, il était content de voir que malgré le redoublement de la rouquine celle ci n'avait pas mis de distance entre eux. Il lui répondit vite fait, que rien ne s'était passé pour le moment. Puis il jeta son téléphone quelque part dans son lit, pas très loin d'Happy qui s'était mis en boule et commençait déjà à dormir.

Il eut la flemme de prendre directement sa douche et préféra partir au salon. Il avait bien envie de se payer un bon gros bol de céréale, mais à tous les coups, il allait se faire engueuler parce que ce n'était plus l'heure de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Mais à son plus grand soulagement personne ne se trouvait dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine. Natsu ne se posa pas plus de question. Surement son père, son frère et sa compagne étaient partis faire le marché. Chose qu'ils aiment bien faire à l'époque où il n'y avait pas de l'orage dans l'air. Natsu espérait que hier soir tous les problèmes s'étaient réglés, et que quand il retrouverait sa petite famille pour le déjeuner, il n'y ait plus aucune tension, ni rancune.

Peut être qu'il était trop optimiste ? Il haussa les épaules, et se prépara son petit déjeuner. Natsu profita également du fait que personne n'était chez lui pour embarquer son bol de céréal dans sa chambre, chose qui lui était également interdite.

Il s'installa sur son bureau et posa son bol dessus, il alluma son ordinateur et son écran. Il avait envie de trainer sur les réseaux sociaux. Et un peu par curiosité de voir si les journaux locaux s'étaient intéressés au match d'hier. Mais Natsu préféra d'abord aller jeter un oeil au réseau social de son lycée. C'était du pain béni ce truc. Créer par le club d'informatique, il s'agissait d'un réseau social privé, qui permettait aux élèves du lycée de pouvoir se contacter en cas de besoin.

Si au début le réseau n'avait pas bien marché, actuellement tous les lycéens étaient dessus. Et Grey y passait la plupart de son temps, du coup Natsu avait suivis, franchement, il aimait bien. Il s'était créée une dizaine de 'groupe' invitant ses amis dessus ou alors le laissant ouvert à tous les autres lycéens. Mais ce qui amusait le plus le jeune homme, c'était de voir qu'il y avait des groupes sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Cela faisait déjà quelque année que les lycéen se servait de ce réseau dans un cadre qui dépassait bien celui du scolaire. Mais les professeurs étaient également dessus. Cela permettait d'éviter les harcèlements ou ce genre de chose, enfin dans une moindre de mesure.

Natsu durant sa seconde et sa première en avait vu passer des groupes crées juste pour dénigrer une personne. Si à chaque fois, il avait averti et envoyer un message au support du site, il ne savait pas vraiment si cela avait un réel impact et si des mesures étaient réellement prises. Mais si Natsu détestait le harcèlement il n'allait pas tarder à être mêlé malgré lui à une nouvelle histoire de ce genre.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, Sting et Yukino avaient finalement quitté l'appartement. Lucy également, elle voulait se rendre chez Lisanna pour la fin de journée, et en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir avec Cana.

Yukino marchait tranquillement, et répondait vaguement à Sting qui parlait presque tout seul. Elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à faire la conversation. Elle savait que plus ils avançaient et plus elle se rapprochait de chez elle. Et Yukino craignait vraiment le face à face avec sa mère.

De son coté Sting était bien moins nerveux qu'hier, passer la matinée avec Yukino et Lucy, lui avait permis de se détendre. Et puis de se rendre compte que même si Yukino était une fille qui lui plaisait énormément, elle n'avait pas l'air de prendre en compte les comportements bizarres que Sting pouvaient avoir de temps à autres.

Il était content d'avoir pu se rapprocher d'elle, mais il se demandait vraiment comment interpréter tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait très bien qu'elle était totalement le genre de fille dont il avait l'habitude de s'enticher. Ca faisait un sacré bout de temps qu'il avait remarqué Yukino, dès qu'elle était arrivée dans leur équipe de Foot à vrai dire. Mais il avait toujours préféré garder ses distances. Les histoires de cœur ce n'était vraiment pas son fort.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser à la vie de cette fille, il n'avait plus du tout envie de remettre des barrières entre eux. D'autant plus qu'il sentait qu'elle était malheureuse, et son empathie l'empêchait de la laisser seule dans sa détresse.

Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'immeuble où habitait Yukino. En la regardant, Sting remarqua à quel point elle était tendue. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'angoissait tant chez elle, mais il devinait aisément que cela devait avoir un rapport avec ses parents. Il n'avait pas osé hier soir lui demander ce qu'il se passait et il n'osait toujours pas le faire. Mais il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle.

"Ecoute Yukino, si jamais t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu peux m'appeler ok ?"

La jeune fille lui lança un regard entendu. Elle se sentit un peu rassurée de pouvoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'extérieur, mais se rendait-il compte à quel point cela pouvait être ingérable. Pouvait-elle vraiment l'appeler quand en pleine soirée leur mère les jetait dehors elle et sa soeur. Pouvait-elle l'appeler quand elle n'osait pas rentrer chez elle ? Quand sa mère devenait violente et que leur beau père n'était pas là pour les protéger ? Yukino en doutait fortement. Et d'ailleurs, elle ne tenait pas à le mêler à ce genre de problème.

Mais Yukino lui répondit quand même d'un petit sourire. Elle réajusta son sac de sport qu'elle tenait sur son épaule droite et resserra sa poigne sur son sac de cours qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche.

"Merci, de m'avoir raccompagné et de m'avoir laissé dormir chez toi. Mais faut vraiment que je rentre cette fois.

-De rien, c'est normal, j'allais pas te laisser dans la merde."

Sting sentait que l'ambiance commençait à devenir gênante. Est-ce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il la dévorait littéralement des yeux ? Peut être parce qu'elle n'osait pas croiser son regard, ou c'était juste parce qu'elle avait toujours été une fille très timide et réservée.

"Je vais y aller, du coup… A lundi."

Yukino lui sourit en terminant sa phrase, puis lui tourna le dos. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tapa le code d'entré pour déverrouiller la porte de l'immeuble. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre, Sting la laissa sa voix.

"Tu voudrais pas qu'on aille manger un truc tous les deux la semaine prochaine ?"

Elle eut du mal à cacher sa surprise. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis au possible, et elle était vraiment déstabilisée par le visage sérieux de son ami. Sans trop réfléchir, elle lui répondit positivement. Ca n'avait rien d'étrange de toute façon, pour deux amis de manger ensemble. Alors pourquoi dire non ?

"Allo Lucy ?

-Non, c'est sa mère !

-Ah bon ?"

Grey entendit un rire étouffé au bout de fil et roula des yeux. Sa fausse petite amie avait un humour bien merdique apparemment, humour qui ressemblait bien à celui de Natsu en plus.

"Super très drôle Lucy !

-Rooh ca va, on s'amuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Entendre ta jolie voix, poupée. Répondit Grey, un brin charmeur."

Lucy laissa échapper un soupire bruyant et là ce fut au tour de Grey de rire un peu. Mais en réalité, il appelait pour une tout autre raison.

"Non en vrai, tu vas souvent sur le réseau social du Lycée ?

-De temps en temps, mais ça fait un moment que je suis pas allée dessus… Pourquoi ? demanda Lucy curieusement.

-Pour rien, mais s'il te plait ne va pas dessus, ok ? On en parle lundi devant la grille du bahut à 8h, ok ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?

-Rien, t'inquiète, au fait t'as fini mon devoir de philo, poupée ? Demanda le garçon.

-Ca sera prêt lundi matin, et toi t'as intérêt à me rendre ma lettre, ok ? Ajouta Lucy d'un ton qu'elle voulait sévère."

Grey lui lâcha un vague 'oui oui' avant de lui dire qu'il devait raccrocher. Lucy se tourna vers Lisanna qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation puisque la blonde avait mis le haut parleur.

Lisanna s'amusa du fait que Grey surnommait la jeune fille 'poupée', elle trouva sa mignon. Lucy n'était pas du tout du même avis, au contraire, cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Premièrement, cela la mettait mal à l'aise, deuxièmement, poupée renvoyait à l'image d'une fille jolie mais sans esprit, troisièmement, elle ne lui avait jamais donné l'autorisation de lui donner un surnom. Certes, cela rendait leur relation plus crédible, mais elle aurait quand même préféré qu'il la surnomme autrement.

Lucy espérait de tout coeur, que lundi, Grey allait lui rendre sa lettre. Elle fit part de ses angoisses à Lisanna, et celle ci lui répondit que dans le pire des cas, elle irait elle même la récupérer en mettant Erza au courant. Lucy grimaça rien qu'à cette idée. Elle ne tenait absolument pas à ce que son amie soit au courant. Surement parce que la jeune fille avait toujours admiré Erza et qu'elle ne voulait pas être mal vu par elle.

"T'inquiète pas, Lulu, même s'il ne te rend pas ta lettre, t'es pas obligé de continuer dans son chantage !

-Je peux pas, pas question qu'il révèle tout à Natsu, ça serait la honte ! Se plaignit la jeune fille en grimaçant.

-Mais si tu l'as écrite cette lettre, c'est bien pour que Natsu la lise, et qu'au final tu te déclares non ? Donc ça changerait quoi que Grey lui en parle ?

-Ca change tout ! Puis ça serait trop bizarre… Non ! Non ! Faut que Grey me rende ma lettre, et qu'il arrête de me faire passer pour sa copine, et ensuite ça ira mieux.

-Tu seras juste retournée au point de départ, non ? Osa dire Lisanna en se mordant la lèvre.

-Et alors tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ?! S'énerva Lucy en soufflant du nez."

Lisanna ne répondit rien d'autre. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de solution miracle. Mais à sa place Lisanna se servirait de Grey pour continuer à approcher Natsu. Sauf que cela voulait dire inverser les rôles. Lucy devait trouver un moyen de mettre une pression plus forte à Grey qu'il ne lui en mettait. Mais cela devait être au dessus des forces de Lucy après tout, Lisanna était différente, quand elle voulait quelque chose, elle usait de tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables. Est-ce que Lucy était prête à agir de cette façon ?

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ? Comment vous trouvez la relation entre Sting et Yukino ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu pousser Zeref et Igneel à se détester comme ça ? Et pourquoi Maevis semble si heureuse malgré tout ? De quoi Grey veut bien parler à Lucy et surtout va-t-il lui rendre sa lettre ? **_

_**Je vous remercie chaleureusement parce que cette histoire approche bientôt les 1000 vues et c'est incroyable 3**_

_**Depuis temps je vous offrais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais là ça va pas être possible, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura de chapitre durant le reste du mois, simplement parce que c'est le NaNo qui a commencé et que je participe avec une nouvelle fanfiction NaLu ! Que je vous offrirais à la fin du mois de novembre si je réussi le défi ;) **_

_**Gros bisous !**_


End file.
